


The Internship

by Neeko96



Series: Gabriel Matchmaker [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien puts his foot down for love, Adrinette, Alya gets a clue, Cat Puns, Contracts are scary, F/M, Gabriel has a plan, Gabriel's parenting skills need work, Hilarious misunderstandings, Humor, I know nothing about fashion, I'm trying anyway, Lila digs her own grave, Lila salt, Nino should have seen this coming, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Read the Fine Print, Romance, Selfishness for a good cause, Support me, adrien is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeko96/pseuds/Neeko96
Summary: Gabriel has been worrying over the future of his company ever since Adrien was old enough to show him he was never going to be a designer. He knew Adrien could run it, but without an eye for design, his brand will lose most if not all of its acclaim. Solutions: 1, teach him design, failed. 2, have another child, is not viable due to his wife's condition. 3… Yes, that will do.This is not a sequel fic for any of my previous stories. This is the second fic in my series where Gabriel plays matchmaker.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Gabriel Matchmaker [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999675
Comments: 309
Kudos: 734





	1. The Internship

**Author's Note:**

> This might sound only slightly similar to another of my fics "Gabriel's Plot" simply because it was written with a similar premise. Despite it being in the same series, it is not a sequel. This one is longer, deeper, and Lila gets it bad! Please keep in mind I do not consider myself adept at fashion AT ALL. I'm also American, and used shallow Google searches for certain information. If you find something completely wrong, please don't bash the fic for it.=^-^=

It was that time of year again; the time for 2nd year Lycee students to apply for internships for their desired vocation. The stress alone was enough to cripple many applicants on a number of career tracks, but that weeded out the weak. Gabriel appreciated that particular effect as he looked over the applicants to his own yearly internship. He'd spent the last couple of days going through them, and now he felt he had the lineup he desired. "Nathalie!" He called as he pushed the rejects aside for disposal.

"Sir?" She swiftly appeared before him with her tablet at the ready.

"These will be this year's interns. Please have all of the letters ready for delivery by tomorrow. Also, have my lead designers come in Friday for an early meeting. They'll need to see the student's portfolios so that I can match up who will work with whom."

Nathalie nodded as she took up the papers. As she straightened them she suddenly felt something odd. "Um, sir? Is this all of them?"

Gabriel raised an irritated brow at her question. "Of course they are, Nathalie. Why would I call you in here otherwise?"

His pointed tone had the secretary straightening her posture. "My apologies, Gabriel, but I was just surprised at how few you selected. You usually have around twice as many interns."

Gabriel laced his fingers together as a small grin tugged at his lips. "Ah, you do indeed have a point, Nathalie. This year will be a bit different. I have temporarily raised my standards." Nathalie still looked confused. "You needn't worry for the reason, just carry on as usual." She gave him a curt nod and departed.

He sat back in his chair as he pulled out a magazine. It was an issue from a few months ago that contained a scandal Adrien had gotten caught up in. Ever since the boy had turned 16, the tabloids have been circling him with stories about mystery lovers, and secret trysts. It was normal for models like him, really, but one of the most annoying stories had nothing to do with his love life. This one may have involved Adrien, but it hit Gabriel's pride with the furry of a ballistic missile. The title said it all. "Model Son a Creative Dead-end?" He was sure Adrien hadn't even realized what that reporter was trying to get at when he mentioned his hobbies. Nathalie prepared a special lesson for him in regards to reporter tactics after that. It was amazing how oblivious the boy was, but it did bring a dreaded problem to his direct attention. Even if it was something he'd been painfully aware of for years, he needed to deal with it now. He needed an heir to his brand.

* * *

Marinette dashed into the class room with an extra spring in her step. "Alya I-" She paused when she saw all of the girls hovering around Lila… again. Even after a couple of years, Lila still had everyone around them wrapped around her finger. Marinette was almost positive she was the only one in her class who knew Lila was lying. In the rest of her classes, there may have been one more aside from Adrien, but they kept their head down.

Alya turned to her and waved. The aspiring reporter had gotten used to the slight grimace Marinette held on her face when Lila was around. "Come over here, girl!" Marinette was pensive as she gave the crowd a wide berth. Alya met her two seats away and sat down. "I know you still don't like her, so I'm not going to gush over her awesome news this morning alright? But you looked excited just a second ago. Spill." She nearly demanded looking calm and collected.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. It was something they'd come to terms with when Lycee began. Marinette didn't like Lila, and Alya didn't like Marinette being mean to her. They decided to meet half way. As long as Alya didn't bug Marinette about Lila's claims, then Marinette would leave things alone. It usually worked. Times when it didn't usually had to do with an event Marinette wanted no part of, or a certain blond boy. "I got a letter last night."

Alya raised a brow. "Okay, but then you would have called last night."

Marinette nodded. "Yeah… but I was still kind of coming to terms with it…." She pulled out the letter and held it out to her friend. "Just read it."

Alya held the paper still from Marinette's trembling hand. After only a few seconds of reading the girl's eyes widened. "…You…. Oh my god, Marinette!" She jumped at her friend for a hug before she even finished. "I told you!"

Marinette struggled to stay on her feet from the force. "Careful, Als!"

"I told you didn't I? You were a shoo-in!" She loosened her grip and pulled the letter back up. "They would have been crazy to pass you up."

Marinette blushed as she pointed to the letter. "It's more than that actually. Keep reading."

Alya raised her brow again. They'd gone over the details for at least a few hours when Marinette was submitting her application. Her eyes immediately homed in on the final paragraph, and her jaw dropped. "No way…" She held the paper closer to make sure she was reading it right.

"T-That's why I didn't call last night… I couldn't believe it either. He's never done this before, I spent hours looking it up, I swear."

"Morning, babe… Babe?" Nino greeted before noticing the near shock on his girlfriend's face. "What's wrong?"

Alya stood up and held the paper out to show the curious DJ. "You remember that internship with Gabriel that Marinette applied for?"

"Yeah… she got it? Awesome!" Nino pumped his fist.

"Not just that. This year's applicants also have something extra waiting for them. They are promised a guaranteed designer position upon graduation if they do well during the internship. Marinette could have her dream job in just 2 years!"

Nino's brows went as high as they could go. "So… wait…" He stopped, suddenly looking confused. "Don't most internships offer employment at the end?"

Alya scoffed at him with a grin. "Not Gabriel. When Marinette, and I were doing research for her application we looked at the history of the brand. Over the past decade, only 2 interns have ever been hired on after graduation, and never in a design position."

Marinette's expression was a mix of excitement and nerves. "It's never happened before, and I don't know if I should be freaking out or excited…"

"You look like both…" Nino responded still not really getting it. He knew enough about the man to know he had high standards. After taking a second to think about it, the news he didn't hire interns didn't surprise him. "You know… Adrien did mention something was off about his old man. We were talking yesterday, and he told me his father wanted him to learn more of the business side of things this summer. He even cut down his photo shoots to do it too."

Alya crossed her arms. "Hmm… You think he's serious about Adrien taking over the company after all?"

Nino shrugged. "Well, yeah… At least that always seemed like what he was gonna do. He's doing a business track and everything."

"Good point…" Alya agreed.

"You mean his father made him do the business track." Marinette muttered looking deflated. They already shared few classes, and now they'd be lucky to have even one together next year.

Alya pat her on the back. "I know, Marinette, but you know what will happen if Adrien goes against him."

"Yeah, Marinette, plus my man's cool with it. Actually, there was something else I wanted to tell you two this morning. I got this super weird email from that secretary lady who works for his dad." He pulled out his phone to show them. "It basically says I'm allowed to be considered a friend of Adrien… but more creepy and formal."

Alya laughed at the formal typed document. "Seriously? Two years and you're finally approved to be a friend?... Or temporary approved acquaintance…. Wow… that is creepy." Alya cringed at the wording.

Nino shrugged again. "Yeah, but this means I get to chill with my man over the summer when he's not busy. I'm supposed to give advanced notice, but I can pop over to his place whenever." He explained with his thumbs up.

"That's great, Nino! For both you and Adrien." Marinette congratulated. And she really was happy for him, but more so for Adrien. Having Adrien join them through phone was better than nothing, but Adrien always looked so disappointed when he couldn't really join in.

* * *

"It's about time your papa-sicle gave you more freedom." Plagg complained as his chosen put his books away. "But what's his angle?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Plagg, there isn't an angle. My father wants me to learn more about the company so I can run it."

"No, the friend thing!"

Ah, that made more sense. Nathalie had told him after dinner last night that Nino was finally considered an acceptable friend. "You know how protective my father is. He just finally sees Nino the way I do, that's all." Of course he was secretly worried there really was more to it.

"Okay, but vetting your friends? What era am I in again?"

"Chill, Plagg." Adrien sat down on his bed. "I mean, yeah it's weird, but I'm 16. My father knows he can't control me forever. He just wants to make sure I'm successful."

"Instead of happy. Got it." Plagg ribbed as he made a gagging motion. "It makes me sick how he treats you."

"I know, Plagg, but he's my father. I know he can be harsh, but he-"

"Ugh, just save it! Even with a lull in akuma attacks, I have too much crap to deal with." Adrien just rolled his eyes. Plagg hadn't changed much at all in the years he'd known him. Trying to really change his mind was something he already gave up on.

"Adrien?" A knock was heard along with his name.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"Your father needs to have a word with you before dinner."

"Sure, I'm coming." The model left Plagg to his cranky kwami business and went immediately to his father's office. "Father? You needed to speak with me?"

"Yes, come in." The designer was at his desk looking through folders. As Adrien approached, Gabriel pushed his papers aside and laced his fingers together. "I have already told you I expect you to take over my label in the future, and you are already aware of your school expectations."

"Of course, father. I've already had my schedule for the fall approved." Adrien responded with calm he's had good practice in over the years.

"Yes, Nathalie has already shown it to me, and she should have already given you your schedule for the summer?"

Adrien nodded. "Yes, sir. She told me I was going to be more involved in the internship program this year, and I wouldn't be doing as many photo shoots."

"Indeed." Gabriel confirmed with his standard icy tone. "As she may have already explained, this year's program will be a bit different. There is a very important reason for that. Nathalie mentioned she heard you and that friend of yours talking about university. What are your plans for that?"

Adrien's mind was suddenly going a mile a minute. Since when did his father ask him what his plans were? He was always just told what to do. "Um… I didn't really decide."

"Come now, Adrien, surely you've thought about it?"

This whole conversation was getting weird. Adrien had had so many one sided conversations with his father, none of his previous effective responses could cover this answer. "Um… well… When we were talking, Nino mentioned how Alya was looking around for a journalism degree…"

Gabriel's gaze sharpened ever so slightly. "No, son. What are your plans? You wish to go to university correct? What would you want to study?"

The awkward air thickened as Adrien thought over what he should say. What would his father want him to say? "Business…?" He finally answered to the slight irritation of his father.

"If I'm being honest, son, that answer is disappointing."

"I don't understand, father. What do you want me to say?" Adrien pleaded, breaking his composure.

"If you could study anything you wanted in university, what would you choose? I do not see how this is a difficult question to answer."

"If I could…" Adrien was now very confused. By the time he went to university, he'd be able to choose for himself given he finally moved out. Of course, his father would no doubt still meddle as much as possible to ensure he was prepared to take over the family business. Is that why his father was asking? "… Physics." He finally finished with a slight smile. "Though I can't get any more specific than that right now."

"Good. A satisfactory answer." Gabriel then stood up and placed his hands behind his back. "Now we can make a deal."

"A deal…?" The feeling his father might finally understand him suddenly dropped like a rock in his stomach.

"Yes, Adrien, a deal. You will take over this company one day, make no mistake, but I'm sure you would welcome a chance to pursue an education in something you'd prefer. I'm willing to fully fund that education without significant company expectations. You will not be required to work in company business during the course of your chosen degree, and your modeling will be reserved for only the seasonal ones. All the rest of that time is yours."

"So… I wouldn't have a schedule? And you wouldn't take it back because I'm not doing what you want?"

Gabriel couldn't help but grin slightly at his son's awed expression. It was the effect he was looking for. "Yes, Adrien. So long as you are not a danger to yourself or others. Also, I will still expect you to follow a diet for the seasonal shows."

"O…Okay, so what's the rest of this deal?" Adrien asked trying to shake himself out of his stupor. His father said deal, and this was something he seriously wanted to make happen.

"Ah, good answer. A good businessman knows not to get caught up in what they can get out of a deal before they know what they may lose." His father explained as he came around his desk to be face to face. "This summer's internship will be very special, and by the end of it, you will choose one of them. Since you have no talent for design, this intern you chose will be your partner, the one you trust to make the decisions you cannot make. I will bring them into the company as a junior intern, but they will join the lead design team by the end of your time in university. This is how I will ensure your success with the company."

So he was going to pick? And this person would help him run the company? "Father I… How do I pick?"

Gabriel couldn't help the slight chuckle that question gave him. "I suppose that is not a bad question. With no talent for design, choosing a talented designer would be difficult. I, however, have already done the hard part. I raised my standards for the program this year. These interns had to pass the criteria I use in selecting junior designers. They have already been proven to be talented. You need only choose one you work well with, and show they would be good for the company. In short, get to know them, how they work, what they like and so on; they will be a life long partner after all."

"Okay, so you want me to pick one just because of what I think? Are you sure?"

"Adrien, I'm only doing this for your sake. I design and run the company, but you can only do the latter. If you could not work well this person, my efforts would be pointless. I also find it strange you would want to chose someone you don't get along with in this situation." The elder Agreste declared feeling suddenly more irritated. He then let out a sigh. "At the end of each week, I will arrange for a short meeting in which you can tell me your thoughts on them. Also, your friend... Lahiffe was it? He will be allowed to come and you may consult with him over which you would have as your partner."

"Nino? Really? Thank you, father!" The young model beamed.

"Yes, yes. It is a very important decision, and Nathalie assures me he is harmless. The only thing I want you to worry about this summer are your photo shoots, and getting to know the interns."

"Yes, father, I understand." Adrien couldn't wait to call Nino and tell him. Hopefully he'd be free to hang during the day.

"Good, and just to show how serious this is, I have a contract drawn up. Nathalie will be waiting outside for you to sign. You may take your time going over the terms in detail, but I have already signed it. You can take that as my promise that I will not go back on my word about anything I promised you."

And it was at this point Adrien knew he meant every word. His father had broken promises without batting an eye for years. Missed tournaments, lost weekends to last minute photo shoots, changing his mind about letting Adrien go out… This contract was more than a promise. His father would never break a contract; it was a matter of pride. There had even been a model who publicly called his father out, but Gabriel never fired that model. He'd had a 3 year contract with the company. That model's contract wasn't renewed, of course, but his father never went against any of the terms.

Upon leaving his father's office, Adrien was met with Nathalie just as he was told. "I have the contract laid out on my desk. You will have until 8 to sign it, so that leaves you a few hours to read through it. You may also invite over Mr. Lahiffe for consult before signing." She led Adrien down to her desk.

"Um… do I have to read it all?" He asked looking at the document that was at least a dozen pages thick and printed small. "And… why does it have so many pages?"

Nathalie gave a slight smirk at the mention. "A good contract plans for the unknown variables. Your modeling contract was similarly long."

Adrien sat down and flipped through a few of the pages. "But father only said I had to get to know the interns and choose one as my partner at the end… right?"

Nathalie gave a nod. "Yes, but this document also states what is expected of you during the program, such as approved activities, and it also covers his part of the deal. That is on page 8, right after the proposal clause for the end of the program."

Adrien went right to it despite it filling 2 pages by itself. "Wow… I guess it really is a big decision?" Just skimming through the first part explained how he would go about announcing the intern he chose, and how the media will be handled.

"Yes, which is why I allocated an appropriate amount of time to reading through the entire document." Nathalie reiterated. "I will be more than happy to remain here and explain anything you find that is confusing."

Adrien shook his head. "No… No, I think I'm good. I don't need to really know all of the small details. I understand what father wants. He wants me to have a designer I can trust to help me with the company. In return, I get to pursue whatever I want in university no strings attached."

Nathalie nodded. "Yes," She paused a moment to look at the young man, and couldn't help feeling proud of how mature he was acting. "And, Adrien, I have faith in you. I know Gabriel's expectations of you can be high, but you are more than capable of breaking past them."

"Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien responded with a blush at the woman's rare use of affectionate words. Nathalie may have been his father's assistant, but she felt like a second mom at times like these. "By the way… if I went ahead and signed, could I still invite Nino over?"

The woman raised a brow, but couldn't keep the grin from her face. "So long as you have no other questions, and feel you understand the contract, I don't see why not. Once you have signed the highlighted areas, I'll have it notarized, and get you a copy by tomorrow morning."

Adrien decided to look a little harder with the latter part of the contract so he knew exactly what his father meant by expectations while he was in school. After that he took a few minutes to skim the rest and to sign, and already had Nino on the phone by the time Nathalie was done checking it over. "Thanks, Nathalie!" The blond beamed as he dashed up to his room.

* * *

The meeting with the designers went faster due to having fewer interns, but it still came with an annoyance or two. Gabriel was dealing with one of them at the moment, though it was indirectly his own fault. "Adrien will not be doing any couple shoots this summer. Ms. Rossi will just have to deal with working with another model."

Stephen, Gabriel's most senior designer, couldn't help rolling his eyes. "Yes, but you know how she is. The girl has the look, but is difficult to manage."

"Are you telling me you cannot handle a teenager, Stephen?" Gabriel questioned with a stern tone. He expected only the best from Stephen after all.

"O-Of course not, Mr. Agreste, I-"

"Good," Gabriel began again with a hand up to cut his employee off. "Then do so. Difficult models are everywhere in fashion. Think of it as an obstacle and overcome it."

"But, this girl, she has not worked with professionals before, yes? Her profile says as much." Stephen pleaded for the intern. Lila had been a terror to the interns last year, causing many to quit after only a week.

"If she cannot handle Lila Rossi, then she doesn't need to waste my time. My decision is final." The older designer decreed with a hand towards the door. "I believe we are done here."

Stephen sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, Mr. Agreste." Stephen hated it when Gabriel got that way. The man was a genius with cloth, but on anything else, he was a tyrant. Sure, he knew Lila well enough now. He could get around her whimsical tales, and need for attention, but this girl? Any of these interns for that matter? He could only pray half of them made it past 2 weeks. Lila didn't like to be questioned, or corrected. Stephen couldn't understand why Gabriel kept her around. Yes, she had a powerful impact on camera, but she was toxic. When Adrien was working with her, she rarely bore her fangs, but who would hold her back now?

* * *

Back inside his office, Gabriel was already dealing with the problem again only from Nathalie. "Stephen had a point about Lila."

"Not you too, Nathalie." Gabriel let out with a sigh. "Any intern that cannot work around a difficult model is not what Adrien needs."

Nathalie nodded as she placed his copy of the contract down. "Yes, but I was thinking more about your deal with her. As soon as she hears about this contract, she'll know you don't intend to let her get anywhere with Adrien."

"My deal with her? If you could even call it that." Gabriel queried with a scoff. He knew she'd only proposed herself as a good friend to try and get close to him. "She couldn't keep her end of the bargain even after 2 years. I believe I have been patient enough. Lila may be useful, but this is my company I'm planning for. If she's not a talented designer, then she'll just have to get over it."

"What about Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Isn't she one of the bad influences Lila was warning you about?"

Gabriel raised a brow and looked over the folders on his desk. Marinette's was on top, and he flipped it open. "True, but when selecting the interns I only took into account the fact they were talented. You were the one to vet their relationships, hobbies, and personal histories."

Nathalie was taken aback by the reversal. She really didn't consider Lila when she was inspecting each candidate for Gabriel's approval. He had given her a list of requirements and she filtered them from there. "Of course, sir…"

"Then why don't we see how things go for now? We can always modify things further down the line if she proves to be a problem." Regardless of what Lila said, if Marinette got through Nathalie, there was little to worry about.


	2. The Contract

"So, dude, I know this is fashion, and it's not like I'm complaining, but… why are all the interns girls?" He then leaned in closer to cover his whisper. "Hot girls might I add."

Adrien chuckled at his friend. It wasn't as though he didn't realize that himself, but designers did have to maintain an image. "You better hope I don't tell on you." He teased.

"Bro, don't even joke about that. Alya would skin me alive if she jumped to the wrong conclusion." Nino deadpanned with a shiver at the end.

"Sure, but there's actually 7 interns." Adrien pointed out. "One of them, Cyrano, is a boy according to Stephen."

Nino nodded as he continued to, not so subtly, look at the hot girls. "Yeah, and where's Marinette?"

Adrien raised a curious brow to that. "Marinette? Did you invite her?"

Nino turned to him in surprise. "Didn't she get accepted to this internship too? Alya told me it was a crazy big deal this year."

Adrien quickly pulled out his phone to find the text Stephen sent him with the interns' names. "She did?"

"Yeah… dude, right there, second from the top." Nino pointed out. "You seriously didn't know?"

Adrien gave him a sheepish expression. "I, uh… only got the list this morning actually."

"I'm surprised Marinette didn't tell you herself… Or… never mind." Marinette still had her bad tendency to short circuit around Adrien every so often. "I bet she was getting ready or something." Nino played off as they were approached by an older man.

"Good morning, Adrien."

"Morning, Stephen. This is Nino." Adrien introduced with a gesture to his side. "Ah, Mr. Lahiffe. I was told you may be accompanying Adrien at times. Like what you see?" Stephen teased as he glanced back at the girls.

Nino instantly straightened up. "I um… Taken. I'm taken."

"Too bad, I've been told they are all currently single." The designer informed with a chuckle before turning back to Adrien. "Once they are all here, Mr. Agreste has arranged lunch to start things off. After that, each intern will take time with their designer mentor for the afternoon. Feel free to drop in on any of us at that point. You know where our offices are."

"Sure thing, Stephen. By the way, who are you paired up with?"

Stephen grinned. "Curious to see who I picked, eh? Well, I assure you, I selected quite a designer. She had, by far, the widest variety of pieces in her portfolio, and all of them were very well done. The very fact your father picked her despite not having a concentration was more than enough for me." He then turned back to the girls. "It's just too bad she's not here yet, or I would call her over. I'm sure the other girls can't wait to meet Adrien Agreste too." He framed his name with his hands playfully for Adrien. The boy was far too humble for his fame.

"Hold up… if she's not here yet…" Nino began as he connected the dots. "He must have Marinette!"

Adrien turned to him. "Huh? Oh… right, Marinette's the only girl not here."

"I'm here!" All three of them turned to the newly arrived, and very out of breath, Marinette. "I'm here… Not late… I hope…" She panted slightly, looking like she may have tripped a few times on her way here.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you ran all the way here?" Nino asked while walking up to her.

"I uh… yeah… huh?" She looked up to a surprising familiar face. "Nino? What are you doing here?"

Nino gestured to Adrien who was waving. "I'm my bro's plus one at the moment."

The moment she noticed Adrien was marked by a blush. "Oh, A-Adrien. Good morning…"

"Hey, Marinette. Don't worry, you're not late this time." Then he smiled at her, and she instantly turned away shyly.

Stephen looked between her and Adrien a few times before greeting her himself. "Morning, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I'm Stephen, we spoke on the phone before."

"Mr. Prolux, right?"

Stephen shook his head. "Well, yes, but I'd prefer Stephen. I may be your mentor, but I'm not a professor or anything."

"Of course… and Marinette is fine." She responded before looking around. "Is this everybody? I knew this year was different, but only 6?"

"No, 7, but the last one hasn't gotten here yet. Lunch won't be served for another 15 minutes."

"So we can all chill until then, huh, Marinette?" Nino proposed as he put an arm around Adrien's shoulder. "Plus, hanging with Marinette is actually doing what your dad told you to do, isn't it?"

Adrien raised a brow as the statement hit him. "Yeah… it is. Awesome!"

"Yup, too bad Alya couldn't be here. Sadly, she is busy being an intern herself." Nino revealed being overly dramatic. "Anyway, I'm going to go check the menu real quick."

"The catering is from that new café on Sorbe Street." Stephen informed after him.

"I heard they have great soups." Marinette recalled as she forced away her shyness.

Any further conversation they had was instantly drowned out by the squealing of several girls. "Ladies, please." The newcomer implored as he removed his sunglasses. "We're all on the same level here. While I'm happy my fellow interns are all lovely ladies such as yourselves, I'd like us to keep ourselves focused. We are interning with Gabriel after all."

"Oh my god… Is that Cyrano Stern?"

Adrien turned to Marinette in slight confusion. "You know him?"

The young designer nodded vigorously. "Of course! He's one of the biggest up and comers right now. Not only has he won a Gabriel sponsored design contest, but he's even designed for a famous musician!" She regaled only to be met with laughter a moment later. She turned back to Adrien, who couldn't keep himself together. "What's so funny?"

The model took another moment to calm his laugh, but still couldn't keep his expression straight as he answered. "Marinette, you've done those things too." Now Marinette wasn't only flustered, but embarrassed someone had to point that out.

* * *

By the afternoon, Nino had pretty much gotten his fill of designer stuff. He'd never really been big on designer clothes to begin with, but Gabriel was also not really his style. "So, dude, who's left?" He asked as they left another designer's office.

Adrien was making a point to at least spend a little time with each of the interns aside from Marinette who he already knew pretty well. "Uh… Cyrano." Adrien recalled double checking he'd counted all the girls.

"Oh, that guy…"

"What? Not excited anymore?" Adrien teased as he jabbed with his elbow.

Nino dodged and crossed his arms. "Well, not really to be honest. The dude is a chick magnet… and a dude. Unless his hobbies include music too, I can't really see much to be excited about."

The model shrugged as he turned a corner. "He's an artist even if it's not music…. Here we are." He announced as he found the door. Upon opening, both were surprised to find only one designer inside. "Huh?... Where's Cyrano?"

"Adrien? Oh, Cyrano went on an errand for me." The older designer explained as he looked up from his work table. "Stephen had some of the new fabric samples I needed for a design. He should be back shortly if you want to wait?" Adrien turned to Nino who only shrugged in response. "Uh, sure." Adrien moved to look around the office while Nino kicked back on a couch. As the boys waited, minutes ticked on.

It was only 15 minutes before Nino stood up and pulled down his headphones. "Okay, he must've gotten lost or something."

Adrien checked the time on his phone. "Yeah, maybe we should go to Stephen's office to check?"

"He's only been gone for… oh…" The designer trailed off as they checked the time. "He has been gone awhile… nearly an hour."

"Seriously? And you didn't notice?"

"It's alright, Nino, let's just go find him ourselves." Adrien encouraged as he led Nino out. "Grayson tends to get sucked into his work." He finally explained once the door was shut.

Nino rolled his eyes as they made their way down the hall again. "But shouldn't he be watching his intern?"

Adrien simply shrugged. His experience in years before usually showed interns working autonomously on set at photo shoots. "Either way, Stephen's office is right down the hall, plus we can drop in on Marinette."

"True." The DJ agreed.

When they arrived at Stephen's office, the door was slightly ajar. "Oh, not that, Marinette." A male voice they both recognized was heard.

"But I… want to do it." She responded.

Nino stopped Adrien from grabbing the door knob and peeked through the crack. "Cyrano's still here."

Adrien furrowed his brow at his friend's strange action and peeked as well. "Yeah… isn't that good?"

"Shh!" Nino implored as he watched.

They saw Cyrano from behind, and Marinette looked to be right in front of him. "Like this." He corrected as he leaned over her.

"H-Hey… Hold on a sec…" Marinette argued.

It was hard to tell what was going on since both of them were facing away, but they did see Marinette's arm trying to bar his. "Dude… I think something…" It was hard for the DJ to get out what he meant, but the slight blush Adrien sported showed he may have come to a similar conclusion.

"Are you boys going in?" Both teens jumped up at the sudden question. Stephen was now behind them with an amused expression.

"Uh… yeah. We were…"

"Looking for Cyrano." Nino cut in when Adrien's words didn't come.

"Hmm? Is he still here? Grayson did need those samples today right?" He asked as he went around them and into his office.

Both interns turned around to show Marinette with a pen that Cyrano was trying to pull from her hand. "Yes, but when I saw what Marinette was designing, I had to see how it would turn out. It's very nice, though the colors could use a bit of an adjustment."

"The Chat Suit, correct? What's wrong with the colors?"

Cyrano let go of the pen to pick up the picture. It showed a rough sketch of a three piece suit done up with a little green trim. "The green is so… absent. It needs a bit more wouldn't you say? Here perhaps?" He asked while gesturing to the collar.

"No, Chat Noir doesn't have that much green in his suit. The design is supposed to reflect his style." Marinette argued as she held up a rough sketch of the hero's suit she'd made.

"Well, you heard the miss, Cyrano. Her design, her choice." Stephen decreed as he gestured to the fabric samples on the table next to them. "And, while Grayson may not notice how long you are gone, he will notice if you never go back. If you want to make a better suit, I'm sure you can find the time."

Cyrano let out a sigh and shrugged with a smile. "I suppose you have a point. I'll be seeing you, Marinette. I look forward to seeing the finished product." The young man said as he took the samples and left the office.

Adrien made no point to follow despite the reason he'd come. Instead, he walked up to Marinette and took a look at her sketch. "This is really good, Marinette."

Marinette blushed at the praise as she took it back. "Um, thanks, Adrien."

* * *

Akuma attacks had been in a lull, but nothing lasted forever. The Friday marking the end of the first week, was graced with a rather interesting akuma in the form of a ribbon mummy. Ladybug was first on the scene as she watched the akuma adorn everything it touched in ribbons of various colors. "Looks like this one might wrap itself up." Chat joked as he hopped down from a chimney to stand with his partner.

Ladybug rolled her eyes with a mild grin. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Chat Noir. We don't want to get ourselves tied in that ribbon." She gestured to the car that had been caved in when the akuma wrapped it.

"Oh… me-ouch. Right as always, milady." He straightened up and pulled out his staff. "So what's the plan?"

"Don't get hit and find the akumatized item." She responded since that was their basic battle plan. "This one doesn't seem too complicated. Just keep your guard up, Chat."

Chat Noir gave a loose salute as he leaped off to start his distraction. Ladybug turned out to be right. The akuma's only ability was to wrap things in ribbon despite the ribbon being as strong as steel. The item was a large wheel of ribbon attached to the akuma's waist which Chat Noir was able to destroy as soon as Ladybug jumped it with her lucky charm in hand. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She announced as the cure swept the over decorated streets. To the surprise of both heroes, the girl under the magic was a familiar face. "Are you okay?" Ladybug asked while covering the fact she knew the girl.

"I… I'm sorry…" The girl responded as she held a bag of ribbon close to her chest.

"What happened?" Chat asked, especially curious since this was one of his father's interns.

Lauren, from what he remembered, was very shy, but also very kind and passionate about ribbon. She had it on every design he'd seen when he went to visit her. "It… she just… Destroyed it…Said it was ugly…" Lauren's tears had both heroes giving her sympathetic expressions.

"Was it a dress? Someone messed up your dress?" Ladybug deduced from what she knew of the girl.

Lauren nodded as she stood up. "Yes… this model I was working with." She wiped a tear as Ladybug's earrings reminded her of a time limit.

"We've got to get moving, Ladybug." Chat added in as he showed his final two paw pads.

Ladybug nodded in response as she turned back to the girl. "Sorry, but we're short on time. You obviously love your work, and even if it will be hard, I'm sure you can fix it. It might even turn out better the second time around." The heroine encouraged as she made to swing away. Chat dashed away after and the heroes split off to change back.

* * *

"So what did your dad say?" Nino asked once his friend returned to his room.

The young model had to go and meet with his father over the interns, and had insisted he could do this on his own. "Hmm… I couldn't really figure out what he thought. I just told him a little of what I saw this week."

"Yeah, but it's not like he can expect much after one week. The only one you really know is Marinette."

Adrien smiled at that. "Yeah, I suppose if I only had one week, I would pick her. I still need to take this seriously though, and give all the interns a chance. Since my father is serious enough to make a contract for it, I plan to follow it to the letter."

Nino nodded as he looked over to the document on Adrien's desk. "Right. You pick a designer to help you run the company, and your dad let's you do what you want after graduation. It's kinda messed up you need a contract for this, but whatever it takes I guess."

Adrien shrugged and sat back on his bed. "Yeah, but I can see why my dad's so serious about it. This designer will more than likely be the future of Gabriel even if he still expects me to run the company in the end. I can't say I really mind that part really, but I know my dad's been pretty disappointed for years about me not being a designer. He built the company up himself, and I guess he just wants to keep it in the family."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Selfish if you ask me."

Adrien couldn't stop himself from internally agreeing. Plagg had been saying the same thing for years. "Yeah, but in a way, he wants me to be successful. He may not do it the best way, but he wants what's best for me."

Nino sighed at his friend. Adrien was such a cinnamon roll, and it was a wonder he and his father were even related. His mom must have been some kind of saint, and Adrien took after her. It was the only possible explanation. He picked up the contract and flipped through it still feeling like the whole thing was thoroughly messed up. "Whatever, dude, I think I'll take a look at the part that talks about what you get in the end."

Adrien sat up and shrugged. "If you can understand it all. Some of it is super wordy, but I'm pretty sure it starts on page 8."

"Adrien." Nathalie called from his door.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

She opened the door and adjusted her glasses. "I need to go over tomorrow's shoot with you for a few minutes. Stephen is waiting at my desk, and it shouldn't take very long."

"Of course." Adrien complied as he left the room to speak with her.

Nino flipped through the document without bothering to follow. "Let's see… page 8…hmm? Proposal Clause?... What the hell!?"

* * *

Adrien couldn't help feeling exhausted after only 10 minutes of the meeting. Lila had wormed her way into his photo shoot tomorrow. He wasn't supposed to do couple shoots this summer, but this technically wasn't. She would just be having her shoot at the same time and place. Stephen had pleaded with Nathalie after what happened with Lauren, and she was, unfortunately, able to get Gabriel to budge ever so slightly. Now Adrien would have to deal with Lila hanging on him, but at the very least, Lila might ease up on everyone else. He couldn't do what his father wanted if Lila had all the interns running away, after all. He could deal with this. "Besides, I could get Nino to hang with me. Lila wouldn't pull anything in front of him." Alya would know in a heartbeat. Upon opening his door he saw Nino looking a bit flustered over the contract. "Sorry about that, Nino. Are you okay?"

Nino sat up stock straight. "A-Adrien? Oh… uh, yeah. I'm good, dude. Just uh… you're right, some of these words are pretty confusing." He explained while he pointed at the document. "So uh… Did you read this whole thing before you signed it?"

Adrien gave him a sheepish expression as he shook his head. "Not really. I skimmed mostly aside from the last part. I was double checking what my father said he would do, and even that part was hard. Nathalie had to explain several terms to me, and had set aside hours for me to go through the whole thing. I made sure of the general terms with her before I signed though. It's a contract so Nathalie wouldn't lie to me about it."

Nino raised a brow at him before looking back to the document. He couldn't decide if Adrien was too trusting or misunderstood…. Maybe both. Either way, he couldn't be aware of the whole deal if his attitude was any indication. "I guess… I can see that…" The DJ finally responded while wondering if he should bring it up. "So… You still got that crazy crush on Ladybug?" Nino probed as a sort of test. "I mean, you still have her as your wall paper." He tapped Adrien's computer mouse to show it.

The model blushed at the question. "Nino… What's with that all of a sudden?" It was at times like this he wished he could dawn his Chat Noir mask. Ever since Nino figured out his crush, he liked to tease him with it.

"Oh, nothing really. Just figured I'd ask since uh… Alya, right! She was gushing the other day over how perfect it would be once Ladybug hooks up with Chat Noir. I'm sorry, dude, but if anyone stands a chance of getting Ladybug, it's Chat Noir."

Adrien hid his knowing grin and shrugged. While he'd backed off, he still hoped it was true. "I can't really disagree with you there, Nino. They do make a perfect couple."

His calm at admitting that was odd to Nino, but this might be a good thing. "Well, if that's the case, have you thought about getting a girlfriend? I know you and Kagami didn't really work out, but you are a famous model. Girls are practically lining up to date you."

Adrien crossed his arms as he sat back down on his bed. "Sure, but those girls are just fans. It's not like they really know me. Kagami and I broke it off because we knew each other well enough to see it wasn't the kind of relationship we wanted."

Nino chuckled at that. Who's the rare guy that can get away with the 'just friends' break and actually be friends? Adrien Agreste, that's who. "Okay, but what about one of the interns?" Nino proposed hoping he wasn't pushing too far. He still hadn't decided to straight up tell him. "If you think about it, working with them to run the company will no doubt make you close. Who's to say you won't fall for one and get married?"

"Seriously?" Adrien nearly scoffed. "You're starting to sound like a tabloid reporter."

"Harsh, dude, but you have to admit I have a point. Would it really be a bad thing? What about Marinette, hmm? You've already dubbed her our every day Ladybug."

"Marinette?" Adrien couldn't help thinking back to when he said that, and then Multi Mouse popped into his mind. She'd looked adorable in that outfit.

Seeing his friend's expression morph into such a goofy grin had the DJ holding his sides. Nino knew Marinette's crush wasn't as one sided as she thought, but looking at this? Maybe this wasn't so crazy. "Dude… your face right now says it all."

"Huh?" Adrien snapped out of his thoughts at Nino's laughter. "W-what are you talking about? What's so funny?"

"I don't know? What daydream were you having about Marinette?" Nino teased back.

That instantly flustered the model as his blush grew. "Daydream? About Marinette?" He was just thinking back on her time as Multi Mouse, but it's not like he could tell Nino that without giving his secret identity away. "Marinette and I are just friends, Nino."

"Whatever you say, dude." Nino appeased without really meaning it. "But take a look in the mirror next time you think about whatever you were thinking about before."

The model rolled his eyes while quelling his blush. "Can you get any more ridiculous?"

"Sure, dude. How about you and Cyrano? Two hot guys would be sure to take Paris by storm." Nino broke out laughing again at his own ridiculousness.

"Oh? You know, that's not a bad idea. He is pretty hot you know."

Nino stopped his laughing at turned to see the smirk on Adrien's face. "Dude… that one was a joke."

Adrien shrugged. "Joke or not, you do have a point. Wouldn't we look good together?" He struck one if his sexier model poses to reinforce his statement.

Nino's laughter was replaced with wide eyed shock. "D-dude?..." He slipped from the chair right before Adrien started laughing.

"Of course not, Nino. Just a little payback." He walked over and let out a hand to his friend. "Now, can we drop it? You've got Alya, so if anyone should be talking about getting married, it's you. Do you really want to keep this conversation going?"

"Uh… No. Let's drop it." Nino finally agreed, though it made something completely evident. Adrien missed a very important detail in that contract.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Adrien is completely dense on the subject, and yes Nino has decided not to let it slip just yet. This will be explained later. I'm sure I've made it quite obvious what the contract entails by now so only Adrien would have missed it. Remember kids, always read contracts before you sign them! =^-^=


	3. The Date

Saturday turned out to be exactly what Adrien expected. The moment Lila showed up, she was all over him. "Hey, Adrien. I was so worried we wouldn't get to work together this summer." She latched onto his arm as he walked to his trailer.

"Hey, Lila. Sorry, but my father has me doing work for the company." He appeased with a model smile.

"Of course, but I still missed you."

"Excuse me, Ms. Rossi, but makeup is waiting for you." Stephen swooped in right on time. "And I need Adrien for wardrobe."

Lila scowled slightly before letting go. "Yes, we do have work to do." Her fake smile wasn't fooling either of them, but she was leaving so neither said anything about it.

"Thanks, Stephen." Adrien let out a sigh of relief.

"Sure, but I wasn't lying. You need to get to your trailer so we can double check your measurements. I know teenagers grow a lot, but you have me wondering if you hit the gym in secret." The designer mused as he walked with Adrien. Adrien's knowing look was missed, but he doubted Stephen would really get it anyway. "Marinette should be ready to go as soon as we get there."

"Marinette?" Adrien suddenly questioned before he remembered she was paired up with Stephen.

"Yes, this will be the first photo shoot she'll be assisting with so I imagine she's excited. I thought it would be good practice, otherwise I would have done it last night."

"Oh, right…"

Stephen grew a smirk at that response. "Oh, don't tell me you're nervous? This isn't the first time you've been measured on site." He opened the door to let Adrien in first, noting the slight blush the teen had. "Alright, Marinette, everything ready?"

The young designer snapped to it as she pulled out a pen and stood beside the clothing rack. "Y-yes!"

"Good, we can't take too much time doing this. Gabriel hates it when we get behind schedule." Stephen pulled a measuring tape from his pocket and slapped it over his shoulder. "Adrien? What's wrong? Hurry up." Stephen encouraged having every idea what was bothering him. It was one thing disrobing for a job with someone you only know professionally, but he knew this girl personally.

"Oh, right." Adrien let out with a slightly flustered tone as he removed his t-shirt. He was down to his boxer briefs a minute later and Stephen went straight to work. Though Marinette did find her eyes stuck on Adrien's very defined features, she didn't have time to be flustered. Stephen started calling out numbers and she had to keep up with them as he went. Adrien, however, had some time to contemplate as he tried to keep his thoughts professional. Marinette was just a friend, and at this moment she was a designer. He'd had female designers measure him before, and Marinette wasn't even doing the measuring. It was nothing to get flustered over.

"How's it looking so far, Marinette?" Stephen asked as she checked the tags on each piece of clothing.

"I found two that need to be adjusted a little so far… yeah, just two." She finished after checking the last tag against the numbers she was given.

"Minor I'm sure. It's only been a few weeks." Stephen moved to the rack as well and grabbed the first outfit. "Go ahead and put this one on, and get to make up. We should be able to get the two pieces adjusted before we need them." He then turned to Marinette. "You can pull them out, and we'll do the other outfits first. Put the changes on the tags so we don't get them confused."

"Yes, sir." She didn't hesitate a moment to do as she was asked. It was a rare glimpse at Marinette in professional mode Adrien couldn't help but notice.

* * *

Nino arrived just as the photo shoot was supposed to end. He wasn't sure if he was looking at a normal photo shoot or not, but it looked more like a mess. He had to step aside a few times as crews rushed past. "Whoa… What did I miss?" He looked around before finally spotting Adrien looking very annoyed. "Hey, dude… what's up?" He asked while running over.

"Nino? Sorry, we're dealing with a problem right now."

"I can see that. Where's the fire?"

The model let out an irritated sigh. "Some of the clothes have gone missing." Though he had his suspicions.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah, part of the new collection my father designed. If we can't find them, we'll get behind."

"And I imagine no one wants to be the one to tell your dad?" Nino deduced with a wince.

"Yeah, but it might be worse than that." He narrowed his eyes as he caught sight of the girl he was looking for. Lila had just approached Stephen looking a little too eager. "Oh no…" Adrien dashed off leaving Nino a bit confused.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help wondering, Stephen. Who was the last one to see them? Maybe they just forgot where they put them?"

Stephen nodded at her reasoning. "I suppose, Lila, but Marinette was the last one with them, and she's completely sure she placed them back in Adrien's trailer."

Adrien could see the smirk on her face as he approached. "I'm sure she didn't mean to misplace them, if Marinette really was the one to move them that is."

"Stephen!" Adrien called out, but he was cut off before he could say anything more.

"Stephen! I found them!" Marinette came running up with both pieces on hangers. "I don't know who moved them, but I found them. They're fine, but we need to hurry."

"Good job, Marinette. Adrien, go get changed!" Marinette nearly threw the clothes at him as Stephen redirected Adrien to his trailer.

"Oh, I'm so glad you found them, Marinette." The Italian mock praised.

"I know, what a relief." Marinette shot back while restraining any remarks she had for the girl. If she hadn't left her bag in Adrien's trailer, Tikki wouldn't have seen the liar enter and make off with the clothes. She was hoping Lila wouldn't do anything as long as she never spoke to her or tried to call out her lies. Hopes dashed.

"Way to go, Marinette. Crisis averted." Nino praised as he arrived with them. "Right, Lila? I don't really get it myself, but this place was crazy just a second ago."

"Yes, it's good they were found and no one got in trouble."

Marinette inwardly gagged as she made her way back to the trailer. "Calm down, Marinette. The problem is fixed." Tikki whispered from just inside Marinette's jacket. "I know, Tikki, but I can't help wanting to- urg!" She growled in irritation.

* * *

That night's patrol was a welcome distraction from how Lila nearly set her up to be dropped from the internship.

"Whoa! Milady! Wait up!" Chat called as he leaped over with his staff. "Is something bothering you tonight?"

Ladybug swung over to another roof. "Just a bad day, Chat Noir. You don't need to worry about it."

"But, Ladybug!" Chat argued as he landed in front of her. "We're partners remember? If something's bothering you, even if it's just a bad day, this Chat's always ready to lend an ear." Ladybug tried to get around him but he grabbed for her wrist. "Please, Milady. I've never seen you this angry outside an akuma battle. Without an akuma to worry about, we have time to talk about it."

"Chat, it has to do with my civilian life. If I tell you, it might give away my identity."

Chat shrugged. "Not that I'm against that, but I imagine a vague explanation wouldn't hurt. I promise I won't pry for details. Just let me help you work it out."

The spotted heroine eyed him sternly for a minute before backing down. "Fine…"

"Yes!" Chat fist pumped much to Ladybug's ire.

"Let's go." She started off so they could talk on their usual spot high on the Eiffel Tower.

"So?" Chat inquired once they were all seated looking over the city view. "Person? Thing? School maybe?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes at his overly cheerful prying. "Okay, I'll explain, but you cannot ask any questions about it, understand?"

Chat's ears went back. "Can I ask questions as long as it won't make you reveal stuff about your identity? You can just say pass if they would."

"Whatever…" Ladybug relented as she kicked her feet over the edge. She both loved and hated how persistent her partner was. "So I'm in this… internship. There are hundreds going on in the city so I doubt you could figure me out from that. Anyway, in my internship there's another girl who… let's just say we don't get along. She's terrible to me because I don't let her get away with stuff, and today she tried to get me in trouble."

Chat nodded thinking back to Lila earlier that day. "I don't think I need details for that, though was she an intern too? I've heard internships can be pretty competitive."

Ladybug shook her head. "No, and I've even been trying to stay out of her business lately. I never said a word to her today before she did it. I was really hoping to avoid dealing with her."

Chat Noir leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands. "Hmm… That sounds rough. Does anyone else know what she was trying to do?"

"Well… there is someone there who knows what she's like, but I don't know. He means well, but I don't think he gets it. It's true he was raised a bit differently, and he's just so kind to everyone to a fault, but…"

Chat looked at her as she spoke and found a strange heavy feeling in his gut. "But?"

Ladybug shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I suppose that doesn't really matter. He wouldn't be himself otherwise, would he?" She then turned to him and her expression froze. A split second later and she put her face in her hands out of embarrassment. "Oh my god, what am I saying!?"

Chat chuckled at her reaction, while trying to hide his real feelings. "I know what you're saying."

She stood up and scrambled for her yo-yo. "It's late… I-I'm going to head out first!" She declared with a minor stutter before swinging off.

"I lost." He muttered to himself as he watched her swing off in the distance. It was something he'd been trying to deny for years. Even while he was with Kagami, his feelings for Ladybug remained; something that contributed to their break up. That tender expression Ladybug had while talking told him everything. She loved even his faults. "I guess even if something is perfect that doesn't make it happen." He lamented as he stood up to head home himself.

* * *

For the next week Adrien had been called out on several occasions for being a space case. To his fortune, it was mostly Nino when he came to hang with him, but that didn't mean his father didn't notice. He had made sure every member of his design team kept him well informed about what his son was up to. "I hear you've been distracted this week? It isn't about the contract is it?" Not that his son would be able to wiggle out of the contract at all. He'd already made sure any clause for breaking it, put Adrien square back on the road he had before.

His son's eyes, which had drifted, now came back to him. "Of course not, father. I have been… distracted, but it's not that." He corrected.

Gabriel let out a small sigh of relief. "Good, but now I worry you're too distracted for such an important decision. Should I be worried?" The designer asked next with a more cold expression.

Adrien held in his flinch as he made sure to look his father in the eye. "No. I have it under control."

Gabriel raised a brow at the young man's declaration. Perhaps he was being too critical? This decision would affect Adrien's life significantly if not completely. Even if it wasn't the contract, the weight of the decision itself would no doubt cause some stress. "Then I will trust you do. In order to start this next week with a bit more direction, however, I suggest making some lunch dates. Try to have one with each of the interns. Even in business, having lunch can be incredibly insightful for a relationship." Gabriel suggested as he laced his fingers together. "I can have Nathalie send you a list of good restaurants to choose from. Remember to keep your diet in mind when choosing, but I'll make sure your lunch times are free of any other business."

Adrien nodded at the direction. "That sounds great, father."

Gabriel found the small genuine smile his son gave him interesting. "Yes, now was there anything else you wanted to go over regarding the interns?"

His son only hesitated a moment before shaking his head. "No, sir."

"Then go ahead and speak with Nathalie. I have already mentioned this to her. Also,"

Adrien, who had already stood up to leave, stopped to listen. "Yes?"

"I know that I gave you permission to invite that acquaintance of yours to spend time with you during this process, but please refrain from bringing him to lunch with you this week. You need time to speak with them one on one." Of course, Adrien would never miss out on an opportunity to spend with the boy. He hoped it was just him being overly cautious, but he didn't want Adrien inviting him on the dates as well. No doubt Mr. Lahiffe would even agree.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Adrien, but she left this morning." Katrina, one of Gabriel's lead designers, informed as she pinned a new dress to a mannequin. "I tried to stop her, really, but well..." She shrugged as she turned to him. "She just wouldn't listen. It may have been the stress of Mr. Agreste's expectations this year. I've seen it happen to plenty of interns over the years, and to be honest, I'm surprised no one else has left yet. I really didn't peg her to be the first though. She's very talented, especially with her dresses."

Adrien furrowed his brow at the revelation. He'd invited Sera, one of the interns, to lunch like his father suggested. He'd actually arrived to pick her up to go right now. "Oh, that's too bad I guess…" He really didn't know what to say in such an awkward situation. If it weren't for the business aspect, he imagined this might be a little of what it's like to be stood up.

"Mr. Agreste told us you would be taking each of the interns to lunch this week, so you should try to grab another. I actually spoke with Cyrano a few minutes before you came, and I know Marinette is still here. She and Stephen have been working on something since last night. Try one of them." It was worth a shot. Nino already made plans with Alya today anyway.

The model headed down the hall to Stephen's office since it was the closest. If Marinette wasn't in then he'd ask Cyrano. "Just be careful." He heard from a few feet from the door.

"I know, I know." Marinette replied as he opened the door. The young designer was on a step stool next to a large purple ball gown. She appeared to be pinning something to the top, and even went so far as to stand on her tip toes in order to reach. "I just want to put this last piece…" Adrien had caught a few glances of her working and found her focus interesting, even inspiring given how much she puts into what she makes.

"Need something, Adrien?" Stephen inquired after noticing the young blond waiting by the door.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette repeated in surprise. With her nerves came her trade mark clumsiness as one foot slipped from the stool.

"Whoa, Marinette!" Adrien, using his chat like reflexes, was able to catch her half way through the fall.

"Are you both alright?" Stephen steadied the mannequin so it wouldn't topple on the two.

"I'm good, but Marinette's the one that fell." Adrien held her by one hand and had the other around her waist.

"I'm…fine…" She let out close to a squeak at her situation. She got back to her feet and instantly backed away a step hoping no one could hear her deafening heart beat. Adrien Agreste was just holding her!

"Um… Are you sure?" Adrien asked having found her backing away strange. It wasn't the first time she'd done that, but it didn't really make him feel right either.

"S-So, what did you need, Adrien? I'd be happy to help with anything."

"Oh, right. Well, I was hoping we could go to lunch? If you don't already have plans, that is."

Marinette stood frozen for a minute while her brain processed what he'd just asked. Adrien Agreste… asked her out to lunch… like a date? "Did you have anywhere in mind?" She asked with sudden calmness.

Adrien noticed the shift, but chose to say nothing about it. "Ah, well, I was thinking we could choose a place on Belmont Street. It's close by and we'll have plenty of choices in case of a crowd."

"That sounds perfect- oh wait…" She turned to Stephen who was already handing her the trademark purse she always had.

"Go ahead, Marinette. The dress can wait for you to eat. I'm going to look through some more patterns for the skirt anyway." He then promptly shooed them out of his studio before she could insist otherwise.

* * *

Considering how close Belmont Street was, Adrien didn't bother calling his driver. It was nice out, and they could walk. "So… You look kinda tired. Were you working late?" He asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Marinette, who was covering a small yawn, couldn't help but blush at his deduction. "Yeah, I was getting that dress you saw together. I couldn't even tell you what time I went to sleep to be honest."

"That's no good, Marinette. If you don't sleep, you won't have any energy to work on your designs." The model gently reprimanded. He, of course, knew Marinette has always had a bad tendency to stay up late working on her designs. His late night run-abouts almost always took him by her window.

"I know, but I just need to get it done when it's on my mind. I just can't help it sometimes." She then took notice of a long line coming out of the deli. "Well, looks like Dallia's is out. Want to try Italian?"

Adrien pulled out his phone to check before shaking his head. "Sorry, I can't do that one. Hanzo's is pretty good, and I can't see a line from here." He pointed about a block down to a sushi restaurant that was only indicated by a specials board outside the door.

"Hanzo's? I've never heard of it."

Adrien started that way and Marinette followed suit. "It's not a place most people walk into on a whim, and as you can see, it doesn't have the best signage. It's sushi."

Marinette thought it was curious a place like that could be so successful without a more notable sign. "I don't mind sushi, but I can't believe I never noticed it before."

"Well most people look at the special, and that's it. Every time I've come they've always had at least one open table." Marinette looked at the special board curiously as others walked right past them. The special was odd from what she could tell. It was usually the cheapest thing aside from sides or drinks. This one was advertising a nigiri plate for 30 euros. "Come on, Marinette. Let's get a seat." The transition from outside to inside was a bit shocking. All the noise from the street was gone, and, though she couldn't brag to have been to very many sushi places, this one almost seemed too nice. "Excuse me," Adrien called to the server standing behind the reception stand.

"Yes, ah, Mr. Agreste. It has been some time." He looked curiously to his guest and grabbed two menus. "Lunch for two I presume?"

"Yes please, maybe at a table in the back?"

The server nodded, and let out a guiding hand. "Yes, of course." Marinette continued to look around and suddenly realized the handful of other patrons made her feel under dressed somehow. "Can I get you an appetizer while you decide your orders?"

"The nigiri sampler." Adrien answered as he pulled Marinette's chair out for her.

"Yes, I will return shortly."

Once Adrien sat down, Marinette took up the menu to see what she'd want. "Anything in mind? This place will make anything even if it's off menu." The blond informed as he turned to the back of the menu showing chef's specials.

"I don't have sushi very often, but I usually like-!"

Her sudden strangled squeak had Adrien putting down his menu to see what was wrong. "Marinette? Are you okay?"

The designer slowly lowered the menu looking like a ghost just flew by. "A-Adrien… the Omakase Lunch is 75 euros." She whisper shouted, unable to hold back any more.

"Yeah, but… Oh, right. Sorry, about that. I guess this is kind of expensive for most. Don't worry, Marinette. It's my treat so pick anything you want." That didn't really do much to calm the young designer down. His kind attitude sometimes made her forget just how rich he was. These prices were probably nothing for him, and he even encouraged ordering off menu, which always cost way more.

With a quick breath, Marinette once again calmed herself to order. "You've been here before right? What do you recommend?"

Adrien gestured for her to turn the page. "They specialize in couple meals, so they have several plates intended for two people. I would be good with any of them except the Octopus set. That's called the Flying Pot. Don't ask me why though." He informed with an amused expression.

"What about the Lucky Tiger?" Marinette proposed while trying not to concentrate on how expensive each item was.

"You like tuna, huh? Sounds good to me."

She put the menu down and Adrien took it to place on the side of the table. "So… You don't like octopus?" She asked just reaching for a question given her fish out of water situation.

"Well, I do usually, but that lunch set contains several fried foods. I don't get a chance to eat out very much, but when I do, I have to follow a strict diet."

"Because of your modeling… I keep forgetting you have a diet." Marinette figured feeling a bit silly for forgetting something like that.

"Yeah, but I do get a chance to eat outside every once in awhile. Usually off season when I don't have to worry about an impending show or shoot. Plus I am allowed sweets most days when I follow my diet; in moderation of course."

Marinette furrowed her brow. "I don't think I could do that. I'd die without the extra calories."

"But you also live in a bakery. I don't think I could resist if I had baked goods just beneath my feet like that. I buy a box of those passion fruit macaroons almost every week." He countered looking like he really wanted a cookie all of a sudden.

The server arrived moments later with their sampler and took their order. Marinette, being that her mother wouldn't have it any other way, took up her chopsticks like a pro and picked up a piece of sushi. Adrien, on the other hand, had to adjust his several times before he went to grab a piece. Marinette saw how he nearly broke the sushi in half and couldn't help shaking her head at him. "You're a mess with those. Are you sure you've used them before?"

Adrien blushed a bit as he ate. "I really have, but I just can't seem to get a comfortable hold. Kagami used to scold me too." And rightfully so.

Marinette couldn't help picturing the native Japanese sternly scolding him while showing him exactly how it should be done, over and over. "Here, let me see them a sec." She offered much to his confusion. "I used to do this when I was younger." She whisked out an extra hair band and wrapped it around the top ends tightly. "It's new I promise. I just like to keep some extras just in case." She explained as she handed it back. "It looks like your holding them too tight because you're worried about dropping one. This may teach you to loosen your hold."

Adrien took them and looked at the red hair band around the end in intrigue. "Huh? I don't think I've ever seen someone do this with chopsticks before." He reached to grab another piece and a grin instantly went to his face. "Oh wow, it **is** easier!"

Marinette nodded with a blush. "Yeah, but don't tell my mom. It's frowned upon in my house." She whispered with a mostly teasing tone.

"I'll take the secret to my grave." Adrien played along as he ate another piece.

* * *

An hour later, and they were heading back up the street. Marinette was still inwardly cringing at just how much lunch cost, and a bit guilty she didn't try to pay for at least a little. Adrien refused to let her even get as far as reaching for her purse as he handed his card to the server before he even pulled out the bill. "Thanks again for lunch. It was, honestly, the best sushi I've ever had."

Adrien smiled at her. "Good, I'm happy you liked it. Kagami was the one to tell me about the place, so you should thank her too, next chance you get." Marinette nodded thinking on their mutual friend. Perhaps she should be jealous he was talking about his ex-girlfriend, but she just couldn't feel that way about Kagami. It would be great if all failed relationships could end nicely like theirs did.

"Marinette?" The designer turned to spy Alya across the street with Nino in toe. "Hey girl!" After checking for traffic they both dashed over.

"You two just have lunch?" Nino asked knowing it was very likely.

Both girls hugged before Alya took Marinette in a partial headlock away from the boys. "Spill, girl. Did you really just go out on a lunch date with Adrien?"

Marinette certainly didn't look like she'd just spent time alone with the guy. She was way too calm. "Shh! Alya, It's taking everything I have to stay calm so don't you dare snap me out of it… And it wasn't a date… At least he didn't say it was. He just walked into the studio and asked if I wanted to have lunch with him." Picturing her 'Ladybug calm' would only work to a certain point when Adrien was involved.

"Are you serious?" Alya asked in obvious disbelief. Then again… Nino did say he wouldn't be hanging with Adrien as much this week. Adrien might have just wanted company. The young reporter looked over her shoulder to the boys who were talking in strangely quiet voices. Nino had already told her he wouldn't be able to give her the full scoop on what was going on with the internship. Something about a nondisclosure agreement so he could be in the studios. Despite her reporter instincts begging her to snoop, she could very well get Nino in trouble. "Alright girl, I believe you." She let the shorter girl go. "But you better keep me in the loop about you and…" She trailed off and shifted her gaze to the blond in question. "Got it?"

"Of course, Alya."

"Hey, Marinette, I think Stephen's looking for you." Both girls turned to see Adrien holding out his phone. "He just texted me wondering if we finished lunch."

Marinette dug through her purse for her own phone only to find it dead as a door nail. "Om my gosh! I forgot to charge it!"

"It's fine, Marinette. I think he was just checking. I'll bring you my charger when we get back to the studio."

The designer blushed as she put away her useless device. "Thanks…"

"Well, don't be a stranger dude. I'll try to come by later." Nino waved and took his girlfriend's hand. "Come on, babe. You've got to get back to work too, don't you?"

* * *

Every day for the rest of the week, Adrien took another intern to lunch. So far, none of them turned out as enjoyable as when he went out with Marinette. He supposed it came with familiarity. By Saturday, he was down to just one… Cyrano. The young man had certainly made it hard to make plans. Apparently, he always brought lunch, and wasn't one to go out, or at least that's what he said. The only reason he'd been able to get him for lunch today was because Adrien had talked to Grayson the day before and insisted he make it happen. The boys were now sitting at a café Cyrano insisted they go to despite there being very little Adrien would be able to eat. The young model decided on one of those prepackaged salads, father forgive him, and a coffee. "My, you eat like bird." Cyrano remarked as he enjoyed his roast beef on white bread which came with a side of kettle chips; oh the calories.

"Well, I can only eat certain things."

"Ah, yes, a model. That being said, you look like you get plenty of exercise. You'd think you could splurge when you go out to eat." The designer said with a shrug.

"I try to save it for sweets."

"Ah, I see. Makes sense. Something sweet is always welcome. I like to have a macaroon or two waiting for me when I get down to the end of a project. There's this bakery not too far-"

"Tom and Sabine's right?" Adrien cut in with suddenly more interest.

"Yes, Actually. Should I be surprised? It is the best bakery in the city."

"Definitely the best. I like their passion fruit macaroons."

"Hmm? I don't think I've had those, and I thought I'd tried them all. Well, I know what to buy next time then." Cyrano grinned at the idea and Adrien agreed.

"You know I was just talking with Marinette the other day about living over a bakery. I don't think I could resist eating them every day."

The designer raised a brow. "Marinette? Does she live at a bakery?"

Adrien chuckled at that. "Well yeah, Tom and Sabine's. Those are her parents."

"You're joking? She never mentioned it to me." Cyrano countered in surprise.

"Well, she's been pretty focused on designing."

"Haven't we all." He mused. "And I thought she was enticing before. Now I come to find she's the daughter of the best bakery I've ever eaten at."

Adrien furrowed his brow at the comment. "Enticing?"

Cyrano rolled his eyes. "Certainly you see it. She is rather attractive, no? I've been looking for someone like her for awhile. Another designer to understand how I see the world; one with talent of course. When I got in on this internship, I saw it as the perfect opportunity."

"So, wait… You applied for the internship to get a girlfriend?" Adrien inquired feeling something odd in his gut just asking.

"It was an idea. You should understand the importance of making a statement, being the face of Gabriel. I plan to do everything I can to succeed with this internship, but I'd still like to have someone to work with. Gabriel or no, two incredibly talented designers would certainly make a statement."

Adrien couldn't really see what he was getting at. "So… you like her?"

"She's interesting." Cyrano corrected as he finished his meal. "Not the only interesting one though." He added with waggle of his brow. "All that being said, I know how to be professional. I certainly hope this conversation won't be an issue?"

"Uh… No. I don't see why it would…" Though the model's mind was somewhere else. Something about Cyrano's words was nagging at him… or maybe it's the way he said them… or maybe it was the way he looked? It was safe to say Adrien was confused.

* * *

During dinner Gabriel listened to what Adrien thought about each intern. Finding out Sera dropped out earlier that week didn't bother him in the least. He didn't need someone who couldn't keep it together. Adrien had nothing but good things to say about all of them, save Cyrano's insistence on a place he couldn't enjoy. Gabriel made a point to ask how Adrien felt about their work ethic, what they talked about and how comfortable he felt with all that remained.

A few minutes into the conversation made something abundantly clear. He was trying to avoid talking about Marinette. He noticed when he did, that he'd seem more excited, but then… It would just tapper out. It made it hard to tell how he felt. The other girls didn't really sound interesting at all so far coming from his son. Cyrano… well he was hoping Cyrano wouldn't be a factor. "Sir?"

He looked up to see his assistant. "Yes, Nathalie?"

"I have the folder you asked for, as well as Ms. Rossi's notes."

"Has she asked about anything?" He inquired as he took it.

"She has asked about why Adrien was spending so much time with interns. I told her he was learning how to work with possible employees."

"Good. I don't need her causing any problems. It's all well and good if she could weed out those with weak wills, but I can't have her scaring them all off. Adrien still needs some choice in the matter."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to move her shoots back?" Gabriel shook his head. "No, but from now on I want you on site for them unless I need you for something else. I want you to keep a close eye on her… and Marinette when Adrien is nearby. I think there's something about her he's not telling me."

"Understood, sir." Nathalie took her leave as Gabriel went over Marinette's file.

This was everything Nathalie compiled on her when she made it to the final round of the selection. She had been one of the first names Lila had given him as a bad influence to his son. According to the young Italian, she encouraged Adrien to openly defy Gabriel in order to spend more time out with friends. She also was working her way to get close to him to get in good with his father. It all made sense considering her aspirations, but nothing else Nathalie found indicated she would be a bad influence. About the only credible accusation would be how Marinette supposedly gave Adrien extra sweets despite his dietary restrictions. While he wasn't exactly happy to hear a potential candidate would willingly sabotage Adrien's diet, according to the dietician, Adrien was in no danger at all. He'd even stated that with Adrien's metabolism, he could afford to eat more liberally should he choose, but Gabriel was not about to encourage that. It was best not to start a bad habit at all.

On the other hand, Lila was manipulative. That much was plainly obvious from their very first meeting. The background check he had on her showed a very uneventful life outside being the daughter of a diplomat, where as her claims to him would say otherwise. It was one more reason he appreciated Adrien agreeing to this deal. Ms. Rossi was useful, but not someone his son needed to share his life with. Another week to see how things work themselves, and then he'll intervene more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I get any comments about it, I have no idea if Adrien can actually use chopsticks. I suppose he could have in an episode, but honestly, I just wanted to do something cute that would reference back to Kagami. He probably does, but I needed this so deal with it. Btw, No, Adrien doesn't understand that his father wanted him to do real dates. Also, Marinette's ability to be calm is actually influence by something else that will be mentioned much later in the story.=^-^=


	4. The Suit

"I believe some congratulations are in order? Of the 7 interns who I began with, only 5 remain." Gabriel began as he started the meeting. "I'm sure I need to remind no one of what will be here in just 2 weeks time. My lead designers already know what I expect, and I expect no less from my interns." As if the tense air wasn't already suffocating enough, but Gabriel laid on the pressure. "I expect each intern to submit at least 1 design to be shown at my presentation. You will need my approval on this design by Wednesday, and make no mistake, my standards will not waver for any reason. That being said, if any of you didn't have the ability to do so, you would have never been selected for my internship to begin with. Don't prove me wrong." That was probably supposed to sound encouraging. If it were said by a teacher, or a mother, it probably would be. Coming from Gabriel Agreste? Well, let's just say his cold stern tone, and sharp gaze wasn't doing anything to soften his image. From him it sounded like an ultimatum. Succeed or get out of my sight.

Adrien felt the pressure as well, though for a different reason. Nathalie had been watching him more, and wouldn't say why. When the meeting was over Marinette headed right over to Stephen. "Could I talk to you about my portfolio?"

"Of course, I had a feeling you'd ask that very thing. I personally think you have nothing to worry about."

"Do you think I could take a look?" Adrien asked as he cut in. "You know, since I might be modeling it?"

Marinette beamed at him. "Of course."

"You may also want to take a peek at what the others are doing for that same reason, Adrien. I know Francesca has a concentration in male attire."

"Hmm… Good idea." He remarked as he followed the two designers to Stephen's studio.

The group passed Gabriel who appeared to be going over some papers with Nathalie. In truth he was keeping an eye on his son. Nathalie's observations over the week proved fruitful in at least one way. It showed Adrien was favoring Marinette. "I believe I see what you mean now." Gabriel stated as he turned back to his secretary. "Get me Mr. Lahiffe. I want to speak with him as soon as possible."

* * *

"This is awesome, Marinette!" Adrien praised as he looked over the design pages. He was looking at several different versions of the same design, all inspired by his alter ego, Chat Noir. "I bet if Chat Noir was here he'd be paw-sativly ecstatic."

Marinette reflexively rolled her eyes at the cat pun. "I suppose he'd be fe-line flattered." Adrien couldn't help the slight blush that came to him at hearing her. She used a cat pun! Marinette seemed oblivious to Adrien's sudden admiration as she pulled one of the pictures away. "I want to choose the design that most captures Chat Noir, but in an actual suit." She then began to take them all one by one to line them up on the table. "So, Stephen, what do you think?"

The older man took some time to look over the designs. He'd seen them all before, of course, but he wanted to take them in with Chat Noir in mind. "I suppose if I were Chat Noir, I'd choose this one." He picked up one of her earliest designs showing almost no green added at all.

Marinette furrowed her brow. "Now that worries me, since I've been thinking it would be the one… Adrien?"

The model in question was already reaching out for the design she was indicating. "This one for sure!" He pulled it up close. "It's got a tailcoat!"

"Is that a Cravat? Did you add that in?" Stephen wondered finding the detail new.

"Uh, yes." Marinette admitted with a blush. "I know it's old fashioned but when I went to adjust the tail coat part before, I suddenly found the simple bow tie lacking. It kinda just fit, you know? I was also thinking I could pin an empty bell to the center, or something reminiscent of one like a gold button."

Stephen raised a brow at her. "Old fashioned is right, and rather daring. I suppose it could be marketed for white-tie events. I'm just worried it may not match Haute Couture in modern Paris. That being said, old style is brought back all the time. I can't really find myself hating it."

"I would wear this without a second thought." Adrien insisted as he imagined himself with his Chat mask waltzing around swinging his staff.

"Thanks… I was really worried I was crazy. I mean, as I put it together I just couldn't help picturing Chat Noir strolling around twirling his staff like a cane." She mused as she mirrored his odd daydream. "You know, like out of an old movie or something."

Adrien couldn't help feeling silly as she said that last part. He could think of at least one classic that shows a character doing that very thing. "Uh… right. I can kinda see that too."

* * *

Nino felt like he was on trial. If Gabriel Agreste didn't say something soon, he'd yell his innocence and demand a lawyer. Having Nino on edge was Gabriel's plan, of course. A tense atmosphere made it hard for people to lie well, and he needed Nino to give him information. "Now, Mr. Lahiffe, let's start with why I asked you here on such short notice. No doubt you know of the deal I struck with Adrien." Nino nodded but didn't say anything. "Do you have any idea as to why I would suddenly allow you so much access to both my son and my business?"

Nino was standing straight as a board as he nodded tensely. "I… I have an idea." Gabriel gestured for him to go on and he spoke as clearly as he could. "Adrien said I was supposed to help him choose an intern, or consult with him… I'm pretty sure."

The older designer gave a pleased nod. "Yes, and my son has great trust in you as a… friend." He sounded like the word was foreign as he spoke. "Considering the gravity of his decision, I believed Adrien would be more comfortable with a companion his own age to consult with. As per the contract you yourself signed, I would like to know Adrien's progress in the selection."

Nino raised a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Last time Adrien mentioned it he was still undecided, but didn't he already tell you that?"

Gabriel sharpened his gaze. "Yes, he did, but I want to know your view on his decision."

Nino, suddenly feeling more confident, crossed his arms. "Hold up, I'm not gonna rat out my bro like that. I'm his best friend."

"As per the contract, you are legally required to tell me." Gabriel insisted.

"Nuh-uh, I looked over that part really careful. I'm only required to tell you what me and Adrien talked about during this internship period, nothing before, or anything I know just from being his best bro."

The intrigue was only barely present on Gabriel's face. "I must admit, I'm impressed you took the time to truly read it, but if you want to get technical, then so will I. Surely you understand just how generous I've been with allowing you to accompany him in the studio? Not to mention, should I find you unfit to be in my son's company, I can revoke all privileges to see him?"

Nino furrowed his brow in a glare. "Would you seriously go that far? That's super harsh, dude!"

Gabriel stood up from his desk in anger. "I'm not 'dude' I'm Adrien's father! It is every bit my right to make sure my son chooses a wife who he feels will support him, and understands the business he will soon inherit! If he's having some sort of problem with Ms. Dupain-Cheng then I want to get her out of his way!"

Now Nino looked confused and slightly shaken from the outburst. "Marinette? He has a problem with her?"

Gabriel sat back down, realizing he lost his composure. "That is what I wish to discern. I don't need him getting caught in someone else's drama while he makes what could be the most important decision of his life."

In a strange way, Nino realized Gabriel did care about Adrien though it could be seen as self serving just as easily. "Okay… look, he doesn't have a problem with her. If anything, it's the opposite."

The designer raised an intrigued brow. "And what exactly does that mean?"

Nino crossed his arms again and gave the older man his most confident stare. "Look, du- I mean, Mr. Agreste. I'm only telling you this cause I'm worried not telling you could hurt Adrien. This is something Adrien doesn't even realize, but he has a serious crush on Marinette."

"He never mentioned anything of the sort-"

"Like I said, he doesn't know. No offense to Adrien, but he's pretty clueless about girls." Nino couldn't decide if Gabriel's anger was for Adrien, or being interrupted. Could have been both. "I know what I'm talking about, believe me, it's pretty obvious. Anyone with eyes can see how his face lights up when he sees her or he talks about her."

That made sense. Adrien did look and sound more excited when he spoke about Marinette. "But whenever he mentioned her to me he would always cut himself off, as if he didn't want to speak about her anymore."

"Oh, well that's probably because he's been spending more time with her than any of the other interns. He's told me a couple times that he felt bad and like he wasn't giving the others a fair chance."

Now Gabriel's confusion was obvious. "But why would that matter? If he has feelings for her as you said, than wouldn't feeling more inclined to spend time with her help his situation? He knows he'll be picking his future wife, no doubt feeling more comfortable around a candidate would be a good sign?"

Nino cringed at the mention as he shuffled his feet. "Actually… about that. I'm almost positive Adrien missed the whole 'future wife' part in the contract."

Dumbfounded didn't even begin to describe how Gabriel felt at this moment. "That's impossible. I explained the terms of our deal clearly. He was choosing a talented partner who he could work well with and would support him in the future. I emphasized how they'd be a lifelong team!"

"Yeah… that wording? Right over Adrien's head. Unless you said 'wife' or 'marriage' he totally took it the wrong way." Nino countered gesturing with a hand moving over his own head.

"I put a damned Proposal Clause in the contract!" Gabriel argued, once again rising from his seat.

"Yeah, that's where I figured it out… He may have also mentioned only skimming that part of the contract. I can kinda see why since it was wordy and complicated."

"That's why I had Nathalie stay with him while he looked it over. She would have explained anything he asked." Gabriel shook his head. "I don't understand how he could have missed it. Why else would I have told him to 'get to know' them. Hell I even told him to make lunch dates with all of them. What did he think I meant?"

Nino shrugged. "He told me it was something business associates did to increase productivity; said something about you and Nathalie having them pretty often."

Gabriel was now holding his head. "Dear Emillie, where did I go wrong? I didn't raise my son to be so blind, did I?"

"Not gonna touch that.." Nino muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyway, Mr. Agreste, I think this is a good thing."

Gabriel raised his head enough to look the teen in the eye. "In what reality is this good? I need to drag my son in here and make it perfectly clear as soon as possible."

Nino held up his hands defensively. "No, bad idea, trust me. Look, Adrien does have a crush on Marinette, but like I said before, he's not aware of it. If you suddenly bring up that he'll be getting engaged in a few weeks he might feel like he's being forced into a corner. I mean he's signed the contract, so he can't get around it. Let him realize his own feelings at least, before you drop that bomb on him."

Gabriel scrutinized the young man. "And what do you suppose the result will be should he not realize it in time?"

Nino gave him a confident grin. "Leave that to me. I can give him a push in the right direction."

With a narrowed gaze, the designer gave his decree. "I will give until after my show on Haute Couture week. After that I will make sure my son is perfectly aware of what I expect of him." If Nino remembered right that would give him a bit more than 2 weeks. He could do that… Probably.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Nino tracked his friend down again. He was observing another intern as she edited a design on the tablet mounted to the wall. "How about the sleeves? Too tight?"

"They should coordinate with the neck line, Francesca. If the neck is tight, so should the sleeves." Her mentor answered as he looked over some fabric pinned to a mannequin.

Adrien sat down in a chair out of the way looking… bored, for lack of a better word. "Yo, dude. I've been looking for you."

Adrien snapped out of his stupor at once. "Nino, what's up? I didn't know you'd be coming today."

"You say that like you didn't want me to come." Nino teased as he knocked his shoulder with a fist.

"Of course not, I-"

"I know, dude. Just messin with ya. Anyway, if you're not too caught up with… them…" He gestured to the pair of designers though they hadn't even looked his way. "Come with me."

Adrien looked to the two designers and then back to Nino. "Yeah, I think I'm good."

"Cool." Nino led him down the hall to be just outside Stephen's office.

"Are we checking on Marinette? I mean, I'd love too, but I really should be looking in on the others."

Nino rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you looked like you were really paying attention in that last studio." The DJ quipped, knowing better.

Adrien blushed at being called out. The other interns were plenty nice to him, but once they got caught up in their work, it was like he didn't exist. "Well… I was trying."

"Then try while checking in with Marinette. At least then you're interested."

"I'm just going to be watching her design like the others."

"You mean enjoy watching her unlike the others."

"She's a friend, Nino. What's wrong with wanting to be around her?"

Nino just stared at him for a moment before answering. "In this case, nothing, but your dad expects you to pick someone who you work well with and feel comfortable around; someone you trust. Who of the 5 interns left fits that description?"

It was obvious Adrien was trying to come up with an excuse, but when he couldn't he muttered out the answer Nino expected. "…Marinette…"

"Then, my dude, go and check in on her again."

* * *

"Pass that here, and let me see… Now look." Upon opening the door, the boys found not 1 intern but 2. Cyrano had found his way into the studio again, and he was leaning over the same design tablet as Marinette.

"I don't know, I really thought it would be better as a suit, not a Tux."

Cyrano tutted as he pointed to the stock image of Chat Noir Marinette had hung on the wall. "But think of it this way. A suit is more business style, but you favored that tailcoat on your previous design, no? That to me says that Chat Noir must have a sort of noble charm to him; like a knight. This to me means that if you are attempting to put that charm into something more modern then a Tux is the natural choice." Marinette looked back down to her design with Cyrano's edits over it. "No, no, Marinette." He reached out to gently turn her head back to the picture. "Just think. If Chat Noir were to wear something like this, where would he wear it?"

The 2 boys watched the exchange; one curiously, while the other looked a little annoyed. "This is perfect! Boys, why don't you help those two settle this issue?" Stephen, who once again noticed them first, declared as he clapped his hands.

Cyrano and Marinette looked up to them. "Oh? Yes, perhaps you both can help us settle this."

"Didn't you say before that Marinette could do what she wanted?" Adrien argued while crossing his arms.

Cyrano furrowed his brow as he looked back to the young lady. "My apologies if my insistence was too strong, I simply wanted to suggest-"

"No, no, it's fine, Cyrano. I really didn't mind." Marinette countered looking a bit guilty. "And you might have a point. I pictured Chat Noir before in more of a young nobleman sort of background, so it does make sense. What do you think, Adrien?" She quickly asked while turning the pad for him to see.

"You know, bro, I think it really does suit Chat Noir to wear something more formal." Nino proposed while not missing his friend's agitation.

"Marinette, why did you like the idea of Chat in a suit?" The model asked turning the conversation back.

"Um… Well, it was mostly because I thought he'd enjoy the pun on Cat Suit since what he normally wears is more like that. My biggest issue with the tux though, is that Chat Noir is more dramatic than formal. The tailcoat isn't really common as much, and so it gives a more dramatic feel. A tux might seem dramatic, but it has less to work with when making it Chat Noir themed; at least when following the standards of a tux. If I'm going to make it modern, then I think he'd prefer a suit which can be more casual." All eyes were on her as a silence fell on the room. It was enough to make her want the shrink under the table.

"My, Marinette, you sound like you know Chat Noir well." Cyrano remarked looking every bit like a tease. "Something you want to tell us?"

The young designer blushed as she held her hands up in defense. "N-no, I don't really know him, I mean I do, but not that well!" She defended with a flustered tone. "He's just happened by my window sometimes-"

"Oh, he visits you at your window does he?" Cyrano cut in again.

"N-No, he's patrolling the city!... Just sometimes stops by… He likes the smell of the bakery downstairs, okay?! And sometimes we talk." A tomato would be jealous of the shade of Marinette's face.

"Whatever you say, Marinette."

"I think it makes perfect sense." Adrien cut back in. "I mean she lives at the best bakery in Paris, you already agreed to that. If I could jump the roofs of Paris, I'd probably swing by too."

Cyrano looked to him with an intrigued brow before straightening his posture. "Indeed, you have a very good point, Adrien. I would probably do so as well." Marinette let out a sigh of relief as the topic dropped. "And back to the suit thing, perhaps you are right. He is a super hero, and that does have the flare to the dramatic. A modern tux would not have the same feel to it."

"About the tailcoat, Marinette, are you not doing that one anymore?" Adrien just had to ask. The thought of dressing up in it was just too fun.

"Well… I want to, but I also need to make sure I have something your father likes. I'm going to submit several designs while I'm here, and I just want this submission to be my best." Marinette admitted as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"But… would you make it even if he doesn't?" The model was so close to resembling a puppy all of a sudden, Marinette just couldn't find the words to say no… or any words at all.

"Um… I…" She eventually just decided to nod which made Adrien jump up in excitement.

* * *

Wednesday had Adrien's last photo shoot before the show. Some of the clothes already made for the show would be in it, and so the set was closed to all nonessential personnel and, to Adrien's dismay, that included Nino. That really meant he once again had to deal with Lila on his own. The Italian was currently hanging off his arm while the photographer adjusted the set. Marinette was watching from not too far away by the refreshment table where Tikki was sneaking a little something sweet. "Your face is going to get stuck that way, Marinette." Tikki teased as she saw the frown on her chosen's face.

Marinette rolled her eyes, but loosened her frown a little. "Not funny, Tikki."

"You really don't have anything to be jealous of. It's obvious Adrien doesn't like her. He also knows how she really is."

The designer let out a sigh as she took one of the cookies laid out. "Doesn't mean I like it." She grumbled with her mouth full just to show she didn't care at the moment.

"Marinette!" Stephen ran up to her from behind. "Didn't you already submit your design to Mr. Agreste?"

Marinette nodded while covering Tikki. "Of course, I put it in that folder you had this morning. That's where you told me to put it, right?"

Stephen nodded. "Yes, but… Ms. Sancoeur just picked it up from me and said she only had 4 designs in it. When I checked, I didn't see yours."

All the color drained from Marinette's face in an instant. "B..But I know I…" She pulled on her signature pigtails as she frantically went over it in her mind. She'd made a point to put the finished design in the folder first thing this morning!

"Perhaps you left it in the studio? Hurry, go check! I'll cover for the shoot." Stephen ordered being just as worried as she was. Marinette certainly didn't have to be told twice as she high tailed it out of the building. Lila watched from the corner of her eye while a smirk curled up her lips.

Adrien looked over his shoulder just in time to see Marinette run out of the room. "Huh? Where's she going?"

"Perhaps she forgot something?" Lila suggested while she pulled his arm. "But we don't have time to help. The set is ready."

"My set is ready. Yours comes after, Lila." Adrien made sure to make that perfectly clear.

Lila's pout lasted only a second as she watched him walk on. "And the best is yet to come."

* * *

When Marinette still hadn't returned by the end of the shoot, Adrien became worried. What could have held her up? He looked around now that he didn't have Lila to cling to him. "Stephen?" He called noticing the designer checking his watch before looking to the door. "Do you know where Marinette went?"

Stephen rubbed his head as he sighed. "She is getting her design to submit to Mr. Agreste. Ms. Sancoeur is waiting but I fear her patience is thinning. Once the shoot has finished, she will deliver those to Mr. Agreste, with or without Marinette's design."

"But if she doesn't get one turned in won't she be…"

He gulped as Stephen nodded. "Yes. Mr. Agreste doesn't play. If he tells you to do something, he means it."

Adrien raised his hand to his chin as he took a moment to think. Marinette had showed him that design before they moved on site to the photo shoot. She told him she was turning it in before they left. His eyes suddenly went wide as he turned his head towards the set. Lila was busy adoring herself in front of the camera. "She didn't…" He dashed off to where Lila's trailer sat and looked around. She never went to the studio, so she must've done something here… "She wouldn't be dumb enough to hide it in her trailer…" He turned to scan the table of refreshments before noting a small puddle of coffee just under one of the legs. The leg looked like it had been moved a little after the drink was spilled. When he kneeled to see the underside of the table there was nothing.

He stood back up to think some more. "Last time was her too, I'm positive, and she wouldn't want it being recovered so…" He scanned the area again and his eyes fell on the one place no one would look. It was also the best place not to get it back. The garbage can went up to Adrien's waist and it was nearly full. He pulled off the jacket he was modeling and set it to the side before reaching in. It took nearly half an hour to reach the bottom of the bin, and he'd stopped caring about the mess he was making long ago.

"Adrien!? What are you doing?" Stephen pulled him up out of the bin with disgust on his face from the smell. "W-where are your clothes?"

Adrien was now down to his undershirt as he gestured over to the table. "Don't worry, I didn't mess them up."

Stephen, though relieved at that, still couldn't bring himself to look happy. "What were you doing in the garbage? You're filthy…" He reached up to knock an orange rind from Adrien's hair.

The model didn't have the mind to be grossed out himself. His mind was caught on the balled up paper in his fist. "I think I found it." Despite the unidentified colored substances coating his hands, the paper was worse as he uncrumpled it as gently as he could. What was revealed was a half soaked, coffee stained, mess of dark color. The outline of the suit was only held faintly due to the special pens Marinette had used, but no true detail could be discerned save a blurred signature at the bottom.

"Oh my god… It's Marinette's…" He shook his head. "There's no way this can be fixed, Adrien…"

Adrien looked down at the disgusting paper in his hand and let out a sigh. "Did Nathalie already leave?"

Stephen nodded as he reached for a paper towel. "Yes, a few minutes ago, I'm afraid. Your father called her to hurry up."

Adrien took the towel offered and folded the ruined design back into it. "I'm sorry to ask since I'm the one who made the mess, but could you find someone to clean it up. I need to get home." And without waiting for another word, Adrien left.

* * *

When he got home and saw Nathalie wasn't at her desk, he knew there was only one other place she would be. His father must already be looking over the designs. He heard his body guard clear his throat before angrily pointing up to his room. "Yeah… Father wouldn't even let me through the door smelling like this." Adrien mused as the large man nodded. After scrubbing enough to make sure he didn't smell, Adrien threw whatever he found first on and ran to his father's office. He was thankful the office was only locked when he had business meetings, but hesitated as he reached for the knob. His father would be seething if he barged in.

"I have no choice…" Adrien heard through the door and pressed his ear up to it. "Be sure to notify her of her dismissal as soon as we're done."

"Father!" Adrien barged in impulsively.

Gabriel stood at his desk with Nathalie, and his expression could have killed if it were any sharper. "What is the meaning of this, Adrien!? I taught you better than to barge into my office while I'm working!"

Adrien was too frantic to care about being scolded at the moment, however, as he strode up to both of them. "Don't dismiss Marinette!"

Gabriel took a calming breath as he placed both hands behind his back. "While I do want you to be more involved in the business, that does not give you the right to, not only barge into my office, but tell me who does and doesn't live up to my standards. I dismiss those who do not measure up." The designer decreed with cold anger Adrien had grown so accustomed to. "That matter aside, Ms. Dupain-Cheng hasn't been dismissed as of yet… Though I am short a design." He looked over the folder Nathalie was holding up. "Am I to assume it is hers that is missing?"

"Yes, but it wasn't her fault. She submitted one, but…" He brought up the ruined design and Gabriel instantly recoiled from the smell.

"Is this some kind of joke, Adrien?" Of course Gabriel wasn't even remotely amused.

"No, her design… Someone took it from the folder and threw it in the garbage at the shoot."

The designer raised a brow and looked at the mess of paper. "And that someone is?"

Adrien cut himself off before saying Lila's name. There was no point if he didn't have any proof. Marinette had already demonstrated that enough in College, and now he was inwardly cursing himself for being such an idiot. "I can't prove it so it doesn't matter."

"Well, even if you did have a name, it would not have done any good. That design, if you could even call it that now, is worthless as it is. Marinette is without a submission."

"But, father-"

"You need to understand this business for what it is. Those who cannot make it through hurtles like this will be crushed under-toe. It doesn't matter if it's a lost reputation or sabotage. Any good designer has a backup plan waiting in the wings."

Adrien's head fell as he recrumpled the ruined design in his hand. "So… There's nothing I can do?"

"I bend my standards for no one." Gabriel answered with a cold finality.

"Then…" Adrien trailed off. Marinette didn't deserve to be dropped this way. It was his fault she didn't have more than the one design done. She'd been finishing up the one he liked so much… Wait… "Hold on, father. What if I gave you a finished design by Marinette? Could that work?"

His father's interest was only slightly peaked, though his anger was still present. "I hope you don't expect I'll take any old design and keep her on." He stated while actually thinking about it in his head.

Adrien obviously cared even though he'd riled his anger in the process. "It's not any old design, it's one she finished for me. I have it in my room."

Gabriel stared down his son for at least a minute before letting out a sigh. "Go get it. I'll evaluate it like the others." His son looked like he was about to cheer, so he cut him off. "Make no mistake, Adrien, if it isn't to my standards, she will be dismissed." Perhaps this was her real test? Gabriel couldn't help thinking her chances were slim, but he couldn't change his standards even for Adrien's sake. His standards are what made him who he is. If she couldn't measure up to them, then she wasn't good enough for Adrien. As he watched his son leave, Nathalie cleared her throat to subtly get his attention. "What is it?" Gabriel answered once Adrien was gone.

"The one who sabotaged her was probably-"

"Lila Rossi? You think I don't know that?" The designer scoffed.

"My mistake, Gabriel, but I just wanted to make sure it was known." Gabriel turned to her at hearing her use his name. It was usually when she was trying to make a point, or didn't want to sound professional.

"It is, and quite frankly this particular act of sabotage grates on my nerves. I can't say I would approve of tampering with any designer's work, but especially not when it's within my own company." Of course he knew just how much he bent his own moral compass at times. He may have been Hawkmoth, but he was doing it for his family, not just himself.

"Should I go ahead and have her removed from the show?"

Gabriel took a moment to think on it, before shaking his head. "No, finding a replacement at this point will be too problematic. Her contract holds for the summer, and so I won't touch it. Come to think of it though, her mother is a diplomat, correct?" Nathalie gave a nod as she moved to bring up Lila's information on her tablet. "Well, an event where people flood in from around the world is about to happen. We'll need to make sure nothing happens to Ms. Rossi. Perhaps we can arrange a private security detail?" Nathalie knew exactly what he had in mind as she made a note to arrange it first thing tomorrow when the embassy opens.

The door opening again brought both of their attentions to Adrien. He had a folder in his hand, but didn't show his previous panic as he handed it over. "Here, father."

"Hmm." The man responded as he set the previous folder aside to see what Marinette had come up with. It was a bit surprising Adrien would take an actual interest in a design and yet think it Gabriel quality. "This is… rather dated…" Gabriel muttered looking it over with a surprising amount of interest. Adrien looked at his father's expressions as he silently scanned the contents of the folder, and couldn't help feeling a bit hopeful. His father hadn't torn it apart, and he actually looked interested. "Nathalie." Gabriel called after spending a good few minutes judging the work. "I want you to go and get Ms. Dupain-Cheng immediately! Have Stephen come in as well. I need to speak to both of them." He ordered in a stern tone that bordered on angry. All of a sudden Adrien's hopes started to fall as his father turned and marched back to his desk. "Go to your room, Adrien. I will call you back in when I am finished."

"But, fa-"

"I will call you in later, Adrien." He ordered again without turning to see the teen. Adrien deflated as he trudged back as ordered. He'd thought for sure it would get more consideration. He loved that design! Hell, if Marinette couldn't make it during the internship, he wanted to commission her to make it for him! Adrien's last act of defiance at his father's order was slamming the door behind him. He'd deal with the consequences later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama! Betrayal! Sabotage! Murder!?(Not really, duh.) Now I'm sure you all saw something like this coming. I want to point out something about the designs. I know she was using a tablet earlier, but the submissions are done on paper. I figured Gabriel would be a bit old fashioned when it came to formally submitting something. I don't know how designers do it now, but in old movies and shows they show a physical hand drawn design. (Hence, why Marinette was freaking out about finding it instead of printing out a new one.)
> 
> Also, I planned that whole thing between Gabriel and Nino really early on. I hope I made a few of you laugh with it. Gabriel was so sure he'd gotten his point across, but under estimated just how clueless Adrien could be.=^-^=


	5. The Collection

Marinette laid on her chaise looking every bit like all her dreams had been torn out of her and trampled on. She nursed a small cup of ice cream as she thought back to what had gone wrong. She was so sure she put it in the folder. When she arrived back at the studio, she'd torn the place apart looking for it. When Stephen arrived hours later he looked angry, but didn't say anything about it. He no doubt realized Marinette was already getting the worst he would've been able to do about it. His only words to her before she finally left were about trying to talk to Gabriel Agreste on her behalf, but he didn't look even slightly confident he could do anything.

Upon arriving to her home looking like she'd cry any moment, her mother sent her upstairs with ice cream, a plate of cookies and a trash can. She would be waiting downstairs when Marinette wanted to talk about it. When her phone rang she didn't make a move to grab it. A slight glance down showed it was Alya… "Not now…." It stopped and immediately started ringing again. Marinette tolerated it a few more times before she picked up. "Please, Alya I…" She stopped at hearing the feedback.

"You didn't hear me knock… I didn't think yelling would help either so…" Alya informed as she held the door up enough to fit her head.

Marinette let out a sigh and turned over. "Not now, Alya…"

"Please, Marinette. Nino told me something happened, but he couldn't say what. Adrien refused to answer the phone or do anymore texts." Marinette curled in on herself. Alya wouldn't be able to do anything about her problem, and she really didn't want to talk about it. "Is it the internship?" The designer flinched. "Thought so… Alright, something big happened right? Don't tell me they kicked you out. There's no way you aren't good enough!" Alya tried to encourage as she reached out to pat her friend's back. She turned back and saw Sabine watching in worry on the stairs. "I'm sure whatever it is, isn't as bad as you think it is, Marinette."

"It's worse!" The designer countered as she put her hands over her head. "I made a stupid mistake, and now it's over!"

Alya could see Marinette making mistakes; she made them all the time. Her mistakes, however, were never very bad. She would trip, forget to write her name, or sleep through her alarm; all very Marinette mistakes. "I don't think…" She trailed off as a muffled shout was heard downstairs. Sabine looked down before lowering the door to check on things. Alya listened a moment more and the muffled shouts continued. "What is… I'll be right back, Marinette." Alya consoled as she moved back to the door. She quickly found the source of the argument and that being a person.

"Marinette isn't available right now." Tom said with a stern tone and his big arms crossed. He was standing between Sabine and Nathalie Sancoeur who was at the door.

"If she is home, I need her to come with me."

"Let me guess?" Alya asked, none too happy about the woman who's boss probably caused Marinette's state. "Gabriel wants to dismiss her in person? Hard pass."

Nathalie adjusted her glasses as she kept her expression professional. "What Mr. Agreste wishes to speak with her about is, company business and, not your concern. I find it prudent, however, to tell you Mr. Agreste has not yet expressed an intention to dismiss her." Alya raised a brow at that. If the mistake wasn't that bad then why was Marinette so upset? Of course, maybe Gabriel really did plan to dismiss her and didn't tell his secretary. "It would do you well not to assume you know Mr. Agreste's mind, Ms. Cesaire. A reporter deals in facts. If Ms. Dupain-Cheng refuses to come with me, it'll only show a lack of professionalism regardless of what she was summoned for." Nathalie's eyes went over Alya's head when she said that, and everyone turned to spy Marinette at the stairs. She still looked a mess, but not quite as emotional.

"Marinette!" Sabine rushed over to her as her daughter hit the bottom step. "Are you alright?"

The teen shook her head as she wiped her face. "No… but… she's right. If I can't face it, then Mr. Agreste would be completely right to dismiss me." Sabine wanted nothing more than to take her daughter into her arms, and away from what had made her look so terrible before. Her daughter didn't deserve to be reduced to tears. On the other hand, however, Marinette's serious expression had her stopping.

Tom placed a hand on her shoulder as he gently pulled the mother aside. "Alright, Marinette, we'll be here waiting for you to get back." Alya crossed her arms and watched Marinette go with the older woman. She still wasn't buying this was a misunderstanding. There was something behind it, and she was going to try and get anything she could out of Nino later.

* * *

Adrien paced his room, irritation still clear on his features. "Geez, kid, you're gonna wear a groove in the floor." Plagg halfheartedly scolded as he arranged a few cheese slices on a plate.

"Father can get over it." The model snapped back with a stomp of his foot. "He can't just dismiss Marinette when it was someone else's fault! Marinette did everything he asked of her! She doesn't deserve it!"

Plagg rolled his eyes and glanced at him. "Sure, but stuff like this happens all the time. He gave her design a shot you know."

"No he didn't! And since when are you on father's side!?" Adrien countered in annoyed surprise.

Plagg floated up with a shrug. "I'm not, but he did look at the new one. If he didn't like it, there's nothing to be done."

The growl that escaped Adrien's throat at that comment didn't sound humanly possible as he punched the nearest wall. "Damn it! That design was great! Marinette is a great designer!"

Plagg let out a sigh and floated over to his chosen. "Look, kid, I think what you think you're angry at, and what you're really angry at, are 2 different things." His chosen's glare did nothing to the kwami who merely crossed his paws. "Quick question then, what about the other girl?"

The anger fell away a bit as Adrien tried to understand the question. "What other girl?"

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "You know, the girl we heard them dismissing outside your papa-sicle's door? The one you thought was pigtails."

"What about her?" Adrien asked, still not seeing the point.

"You're going on and on about pigtails and her design not getting enough credit, but what about the other girl? You've spent at least a little time with all of the intern girls, so why aren't you trying to defend her too?"

"Well I… Marinette's my friend, Plagg-"

"Yeah, but she's working as your father's intern, which means your father decides what he likes and doesn't. You can't be mad at him just because he doesn't like pigtails' design if you won't even give the others a thought!"

Adrien appeared to think it over a few moments, but his actions showed Plagg didn't get through. "Marinette is more important!"

"Why?" Plagg asked as he dodged Adrien's hand.

"Because she's my friend!"

"Hmm? Funny, I don't remember you throwing a tantrum like this when your papa-sicle rejected Nino." The kwami recalled with a bite in his voice. His chosen were always so stubborn, and why did he have to deal with it!?

"Plagg." Adrien called with a suddenly calmer tone.

"What? Mad I'm right?"

"Just leave me alone." And with that the model laid on his bed to promptly ignore his kwami.

"What?! You…..urg!" Plagg was not in the mood to deal with this shit anymore. He stuck out his tongue, in a show of equal immaturity, and phased right through the wall.

* * *

Marinette couldn't help thinking that this was what criminals on trial felt as they were marched into the court room. Being led through the Agreste Mansion's cold décor, was reminiscent of a prison. Was this how Adrien felt? Why hadn't she noticed before!? She'd been in his house several times now! Mr. Agreste's office was right up the stairs on the left. Not far from the door, though it still felt like the walls went on forever. "Mr. Agreste? I have Ms. Dupain-Cheng with me." Nathalie informed as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was heard and Nathalie opened the door, gesturing Marinette to go ahead.

"Stephen?" She asked noticing the designer was also present, but he looked as anxious as she felt.

"Stephen is here for the same matter, but he will refrain from speaking until I've heard from you." Gabriel announced as he stood from behind his desk. There was a podium up with his drawing tablet, as well as a large object covered in a sheet. Marinette could only assume it was an outfit Gabriel was putting together himself. "To begin, I will warn you. If I think you're lying to me in the slightest, you will be dismissed, no questions asked. This is no laughing matter, and I want you to treat it as though your very career depends on it. It does."

Marinette reflexively gulped under his piercing gaze, and nodded. "Y-yes sir… If this is about my missing design-"

"Silence, I haven't asked my question yet." Gabriel snapped as he picked up a folder from his desk before walking over to the terrified designer to be. "Whatever your ruined design was, doesn't matter. It's unusable as it is. This design, however, warrants investigation." He flipped open the folder to show the Chat Suit with the tailcoat Adrien adored so much.

"H-how did you…?"

Gabriel gave a grin, though the sinister tone it had only made the man more terrifying. "My son brought it to me to replace your ruined one. Whether you should be thankful or not, remains to be seen. Tell me, what made you design this?"

Marinette found herself struggling not to step back. "I… I wanted to make a suit… inspired by Chat Noir?"

"I could tell, but why?" Gabriel reiterated with a stern brow raised.

"Why? I… what do you mean? I just wanted to make a suit and-"

"Yes, make it look like Chat Noir. I can see that. I want to know what supposedly inspired your use of such a dated appearance. The tailcoat, the cravat, the cane; why those things? Why even a suit!?"

"Mr. Agreste, with all due respect-"

"Stephen, you will wait your turn." The older man declared as he shot a glare from the side.

"I-It was just a joke… at first…" Marinette finally admitted with that brief reprieve from Gabriel's hard gaze. "On that first day with Stephen, he told me you like interns who design for themselves during the internship. I remembered most of your best lines were in formal wear, and so I thought about a suit. Stephen said something about not having to start so seriously on the first day, and that I should do something more fun. I said, "Like what? A super hero suit?" and he laughed and said he looked forward to seeing any catsuit I designed, and I said "how about a Chat Suit" andthenIjuststarteddrawing….." Though her words began to jumble together at the end, she was just grateful she was able to get them out at all.

"So what you are telling me is," Gabriel began as he took a glance at Stephen. "That this design here started with a joke derived from a play on words?" After Marinette nodded he looked to Stephen again for any sign that wasn't exactly what happened. He made it a point that no recordings were done in any studio while designers were working on sensitive materials. Even the video in his office was off while he was working to make sure nothing was leaked. This meant he couldn't go to video to check their story. "Stephen?"

"I told her nothing Mr. Agreste, I promise you. She was helping me with the butterfly dress, but that had nothing to do with that Chat Noir design of hers. It was just a coincidence."

Gabriel raised his hand to stop him before clearing his throat. "You understand the repercussions if this was not, correct? If Marinette was given this idea from an outside source?"

"Of course, sir, but I was there! She clearly knows nothing, and I assure you, none of my notes ever left my locked desk."

"Um… What's going on?" Marinette finally asked after working up the courage. This was suddenly sounding less and less like she was being dismissed and more like he was paranoid about something.

"It is Mr. Agreste's new collection." He gestured to the sheet covered garment. "With it being so close to Haute Couture week, here in Paris, having information leaked could be catastrophic for the brand."

Marinette furrowed her brow. "Okay… but what would that have to do with my design? The only person I showed not with the company was Nino, and he signed that nondisclosure contract, right?" It would be the only reason he would be allowed in the building at all.

"Mr. Lahiffe and his companion have already been checked several times over the course of the last few weeks." Gabriel informed as he made his way to the project he covered. "And your design has everything to do with the collection I planned to introduce in my presentation."

The man pulled off the sheet to reveal a radiant red ball gown with black accents and a few well hidden spots. "Is that… A Ladybug themed ball gown?"

"Indeed, though it is quite obvious. This was to be one of the spotlight gowns that would be featured in my "Noble Miraculous" collection. That Butterfly dress is also a part of this collection, and I planned to have one inspired by 4 more as well; this would include Chat Noir." Gabriel then brought up his collection of designs to the screen of the tablet. "Take a look for yourself." Marinette looked at each one, and quickly found the Chat inspired elements. Each one was beautiful… though unfinished. Despite the brilliant details put into each one, there was something missing. They all reminded her of Chat Noir in some way, but none of them really looked like him; mostly they had cat details. Of course Chat wouldn't ever wear a dress like this… or if he did it would be weird, but even that Butterfly dress had an element that showed HawkMoth now that she thought about it. The dark purples meshed into the lace gave a sinister yet refined look that matched the villain to the letter. None of these really said Chat Noir over any other cat miraculous holder. "The look on your face tells me you see the same thing I do."

"But they're all beautiful, Mr. Agreste."

Gabriel scoffed. "Don't distract from the point, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, from the moment I saw your design earlier this evening, I knew exactly what mine lacked." Though he was loath to admit it, Marinette's design instantly brought that lumbering cat hero to his mind, unlike his own. "Say it."

Marinette flinched at the order and only hoped he wouldn't dismiss her for doing what she was told. "N-None of them really captured Chat Noir… I see black cats, and magical aspects but…"

"Exactly. None of these dresses represent Chat Noir." And despite hating the hero for always getting in his way, he wanted his designs to be perfect. His pride wouldn't let him have it any other way. "Stephen, is the Butterfly dress finished?" He suddenly asked turning back to his employee.

"Uh, yes sir, I was just checking over the stitching, and planned to have it to you by Friday morning."

"Bring it tomorrow instead. After that, you and Marinette will begin working on this suit, everything else can wait. The rest of your work will be given to Ulrich and Katrina until you're finished. I expect a full list of materials for acquisition to be finished before either of you leave the studio, is that clear?"

Marinette was looking terrified and confused all at once. "So I'm… Not dismissed?" She wondered.

"No, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, not at the moment."

"Sir, do you mean to use that in the collection?"

Gabriel raised an irritated brow at his lead designer. "Is that not obvious? Would you have me use one of these inferior gowns instead?" The designer growled out, not enjoying the idea of admitting someone else was better at his specialty in the slightest.

"No… I mean, yes, sir. I just wanted to make sure. Marinette, and I will get straight on that first thing."

* * *

Adrien eventually felt like an ass about arguing with Plagg. The kwami was usually so apathetic, and he should have been grateful with how he was trying to help. "Plagg?" He called as he rummaged through his room. Plagg was nowhere to be found, and so he wandered out of his room. He was greeted with a very stunned Marinette and Stephen as they started down the opposing staircase. "Marinette? Are you okay?" He'd completely forgotten about his kwami now, and dashed over to see her. "What's wrong? Marinette?"

"…Adrien?" She asked still looking out of it.

"Yes… What happened? Did my father dismiss you?" He growled as he glared at the office door.

"No… I…"

Stephen took hold of her shoulders from behind. "Marinette's just a bit surprised, nothing to worry about, Adrien. She hasn't been dismissed… quite the opposite actually. Just let me take Marinette home, and I'll fill you in after."

"Wait, let me come to drop her off at least."

"Adrien, your father needs to speak with you again." Nathalie cut in, effectively ruining his plan.

"Don't worry, Adrien. I'll make sure she's home safe." The model grudgingly let them go and went back up the stairs to his father's studio. Surprisingly enough, Nathalie didn't follow him in, and it was just the two of them once the door was closed.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Adrien's cold tone was not lost on the man. Mr. Lahiffe's information was sounding more credible as the night went on.

"Yes, I did, Adrien. Your attitude earlier tonight was inexcusable. I understand you felt as though I wasn't being fair, but it's my job to make hard decisions. Do you think I built this company on slacking off? On letting people not do their part?"

"Marinette did do her part. I saw it before she turned it in." Adrien growled back trying his best to remain composed.

"And when you inherit this company, you may make that decision. I did not see it, and so, it was as good as not done." Gabriel then let out a sigh. "But, your behavior in doing so aside, you did make a good choice in bringing that other design. Marinette will not be dismissed, and I do believe that the ruined design was not her doing nor, do I see her as the type to make excuses. She is very hard working, if a little meek under pressure."

Adrien's rage visibly started to leave him at his father's words. "So… You liked the design then? Why didn't you say that before?" It would have made him less of an ass, especially to Plagg.

"Because, Adrien, and this is something you need to keep in mind in the future, a designer's designs are invaluable to them. A successful designer will always have to worry about having others copy or even steal right from under their nose. It was unfortunate that you didn't understand my caution earlier, and it is why I'm explaining it to you now." It may have been just Adrien hoping too much, but that could kind of be… an apology? "I didn't know whether I would dismiss Ms. Dupain-Cheng at the time. I needed to investigate first." He then cleared his throat. "Now, starting tomorrow, you'll need to spend the majority of your time in Stephen's studio. They are starting a project which will serve as a companion spotlight piece in my latest special collection. I want to make sure they have as much of your time as needed since you will be modeling it." Though his father never forced models to spend time with the designers for such a reason, Adrien decided to let that part go, and concentrate on the fact he wouldn't have to feel guilty about hanging with Marinette.

* * *

To say Marinette was shocked was an understatement. She still looked like a space cadet when she walked into her own home, causing her parents to worry a bit more than before. Alya was still there and waiting to find out if Marinette was really dragged off to be dismissed in person. "No… He didn't dismiss me… he… Sorry, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Marinette apologized as she sat down at the table.

"Well hurry, girl, you look like he sprouted a second head right in front of you or something."

"No, it was my design. The design I submitted for the upcoming show went missing, and when I couldn't find it I thought I was done for. Gabriel Agreste doesn't take excuses. Anyway, when I got there he told me Adrien gave him another design I did. He liked it."

Alya raised a brow. "Um… okay? He's liked your stuff before, though."

"Yes, but this was one similar to what he was doing. I can't really explain too much because I'm just not allowed to, but at first he wanted to know if his design plans got leaked because the design Adrien gave him fit perfectly into what he planned. He even showed me what he'd been doing, and liked mine more. It's… unbelievable."

"Not to me." Alya countered with a smirk. "If anyone can out-do Gabriel Agreste, it's my girl!" She then grabbed her into a hug. "And I'm so glad things didn't go spiraling out of control and you come back a wreck. I'd have had to do some not so moral things to that-"

"Alya!" Marinette interrupted hearing the intent to cuss in her voice. "My parents are right over there." The designer warned with a sigh. "It's still hard for me to believe. Maybe when I wake up, I'll realize it was all a dream?"

"Well then, I'll be sure to call in the morning to remind you it wasn't. Also, it would have totally sucked if it was a dream since I got clearance to help cover the shows during Haute Couture week." The reporter informed as she held herself proudly. "And when your design turns out to be an awesome hit I expect to be allowed an exclusive interview!" The cheeky grin she gave made Marinette laugh.

"Okay, if it's a success and I get permission."

Alya rolled her eyes. "And why would you need permission to tell me all about your awesome design?"

"Because in accordance with the contract I signed before starting the internship, all designs or products I produce during the hours of my internship are owned under the Gabriel brand. I still have the right to do what I want with them, but they're treated as company assets as well. If I say anything about the design it would reflect on the company, not just me." Marinette explained with a serious expression.

"Geez… All this hush-hush nonsense is getting on my nerves. I can't even talk to Nino about how close you and Adrien are getting without him clamming up over something."

The designer blushed as she looked away. "Alya!... It's just-"

"Nu-uh, don't even tell me its nothing. When you guys finally get together I'm going to cover the entire engagement! It'll be ground breaking and romantic!" She then hugged Marinette again. "But I also expect to be your Maid of Honor too, so I guess I'll have to get someone else to cover the wedding part." And now she was getting way ahead of herself. It was starting to sound like one of Marinette's old rants on how she would live happily ever after with Adrien… Or screw up. Come to think of it, she did more worry rants than happy ones. Marinette lamented her fluxuating confidence and gave up trying to stop Alya completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus the drama turns in a weird way, no? Lila's attempt to get Marinette kicked out backfires in a fun way. It probably won't be the last time that happens either. hint hint. I wonder what Lila will try next?=^-^=


	6. The Cookies

"Dude, you look really classy." Nino teased as Adrien sported a general version of what Marinette had designed. In order to get the best idea of what she was working with, Stephen was able to come up with random pieces to use in place of what Marinette's design called for. The result ended in some less than flattering match ups color wise.

Adrien had an orange cravat, green silk hat and a black tail coat. "You're just mad I look good."

"Uh-huh, sorry dude, but orange and green isn't your color combination."

"I'm a little more surprised the only color for the cravat you could find was orange…" Marinette remarked not really liking the colors either.

"I told you it was dated didn't I? You think we just have that laying around? Maybe in the back of a warehouse?"

"Knock, knock." Francesca walked in with an amused expression. "I found a black one to match the tail coat." She held up the hat which Adrien eagerly traded his own for.

"Good, if you find a more… common color of cravat in storage as well, we'd greatly appreciate it."

Francesca gave a nod as she looked at the model. "You know, that look actually suits Adrien very well."

"I suppose… it kind of makes sense though." Marinette remarked holding her blush back at seeing him pose.

"True, I suppose if this were a hundred years ago, Adrien here would be considered a noble or at the very least, an aristocrat."

"Don't inflate his ego." Nino teased again as he waved off Adrien's pompous pose and smirk.

"So, Marinette, why don't we get down to materials, yes? And I do think starting with the big pieces would be best; the tail coat." Stephen pointed to the design he now had up on the screen mounted to the wall. "You had some notes here about… bouncing?"

Marinette shook her head. "Not quite bouncing. You see, even though Chat Noir's tail is actually a belt, it still moves around like a tail. A normal person wearing a belt like that would just have it hang, but Chat's kind of… bounces. You know, like an actual cat tail, or maybe it's more of a sway. If you look at a cat jump, the tail appears to bounce, but if you watch them move slowly, it sways."

"You know… now that you mention it, Chat Noir can actually move that belt tail as if it were real." Nino cut in remembering back to a fight he joined.

"He can?" Adrien wondered. He certainly never noticed before.

"You're right, and same as with his ears. Maybe that's Miraculous magic at work?" Marinette agreed, smiling at remembering Chat snap his ears back a few times before. "Anyway, what I want to do for the tail coat is not line the bottom part with something heavy. I thought we could add a slight weight to the very end and make the rest up to the waist, a very thin fabric. That should stop the tails from blowing around but have them wave with each step Adrien takes."

"Even saying that, putting it into practice will be a trick. The clothes still need to remain fully functional or it's no different than some costume piece." The older designer argued as he thought it over.

"Well, I'll go back to look for some other pieces to bring in. Just keep those ideas coming so I know what I'm looking for." Francesca requested with a wave as she left.

"Maybe a cane so you can look even more like a rich snob." Nino jabbed his friend in the side as he said that.

Adrien just rolled his eyes and struck a snobby pose. "Well, I never." The bad accent he used had the whole room laughing at his antics.

* * *

Chat leaped ahead of Ladybug as they hit the tower. "And I win!" He cheered as he turned and gave her a cocky smirk.

Ladybug just gave a tired sigh and a smiled. "Well, you deserve to win every once in awhile."

"Hmm… Not gonna ask for a rematch?" To be honest, it was a little disappointing she didn't say anything else.

"No, Chat. It's patrol, not a race." Ladybug watched as his ears went down and his tail stopped bouncing as much. He was disappointed. "Look, if you want to have a challenge, maybe once this whole Hawkmoth thing is over, then I'd be happy to face you in some video games."

Chat's ears perked right up. He knew Ladybug was a master at fighting games. "Sure, but don't think you'll beat me so easily. I've been practicing."

"Whatever gets you to the console, kitty." Ladybug teased as she took a seat to rest. They'd spend a few minutes resting before heading back home.

"You think I'm kidding, but I have a friend that wrecks at games. I bet she could give you a run for your money."

Ladybug scoffed. "Your trainer then? Bring it on."

"Oh, it will be brought!" Chat declared with a raised fist. "Don't you underestimate her, Milady."

She raised a brow at how he looked. "Oh, you look excited. She must be something."

Now Chat was scoffing at her. "That doesn't even begin to describe her, Ladybug. She's not just an awesome gamer, but an awesome person! She's kind, and helpful, and just fun to be around."

"Then she's perfect for you, Chat Noir. You deserve no less in a girlfriend." Though Ladybug's comment was supposed to be encouraging, Chat found it teasing.

"N-no, she's just a friend…" Of course his blush told the heroine otherwise.

"Just a friend? Are you sure? Well, I won't push it then. I'm happy you have a 'friend' that makes you so happy." She giggled a bit at his flustered expression and stood up. "Let's get going home. It's late, and I don't know about you, but I have a busy morning ahead."

Chat waved and decided to take off first this time. "Good night, Ladybug!" He liked spending time with his partner, and usually lingered as long as possible, but the twist in his gut made him get up and go. Even Ladybug was thinking he liked her? What's going on? As soon as he transformed back within the confines of his room, there was an awkward silence. Plagg was floating nearby frowning at him; something he'd been doing since their argument. "Um… I got you some extra camembert…" He informed as he pulled out a whole wheel of the cheese. "Seriously, Plagg, I've apologized like a dozen times already. I'm sorry!"

Plagg scoffed, sorry's all well and good, kid, but that's not the problem."

"Then what is the problem?"

The kwami floated over to finally partake of the cheese. "It's you and everything that goes right over your head. How many people have to point it out before you figure it out?" Plagg chided before taking a big bite of the cheese.

Adrien blushed with an annoyed expression. "Plagg! Are we really going to start that again?" Since when has Plagg cared this much about his love life!?

"We never finished, kid, but I finally have something extra." He floated over to the teen's desk and pulled out a magazine. "You're going to answer the following questions honestly. After that, I'll leave you alone."

Adrien raised a brow at the teen magazine. "What is it? A love quiz?" Like he didn't fill out a bunch of those already back when he wouldn't leave Ladybug alone.

"Not quite. Just answer my questions; easy, right? Also, feel free to name any girl this applies to."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Alright, fine, but when we're done, you're not allowed to be mad at me anymore."

Plagg smirked. "Sure, that's fine. Now, question 1: Do you enjoy her company regardless of what you're doing?"

Adrien sat back on his bed and quickly let out a sigh. "Well… I suppose, yeah. I can't think of anything I've done with Marinette being boring."

"Okay, do you find things she does interesting despite having no interest before?" Plagg asked next with a knowing brow raised.

"Uh…"

"Let me go ahead and give you a hint; design."

Adrien furrowed his brow as he thought about it. He never found design really very interesting, period. "Well, I'd rather watch Marinette work on her designs than the rest of them, if that's what you're getting at."

"Fine, I'll take that. Next question; Do you feel bad when you disappoint her in even the littlest of things?"

"I feel bad when I disappoint any of my friends, Plagg." The model countered matter-of-factly.

"Okay, whatever, next question; have you ever felt annoyed when another guy was talking to her?"

Adrien turned to his kwami. "Sure, but I have a right to be annoyed if someone is being mean to her."

Plagg merely rolled his eyes. "Urg! Right over the head… Okay, one more question; do you ever find yourself just wondering what she's doing? Even late at night you might find yourself wondering about her."

This one was hard for the teen. "I don't really know? I guess I might have, but I don't really remember…"

With a sigh, Plagg gave up for the night. He'd thought for sure these questions would break that thick wall in Adrien's mind that stopped him from figuring out his own feelings. Seriously, how could he know he was in love with her as Ladybug, and be totally blind to how he felt for her as Marinette? It was hard to tell if he knew what love felt like. "Alright… I give. I'm not mad, and I'm out of good questions…" He let out another sigh as he hugged the rest of his cheese and plopped down into his sock bed.

Adrien shrugged and headed to the bathroom to shower. "Why is everyone so insistent I like Marinette like that?" Of course there was plenty to like about Marinette: She was creative, kind, helpful, selfless, giving, beautif-…. "That's a dangerous line of thinking…" He muttered to himself, as he got in the shower.

* * *

It was right around lunch time when Marinette started to go around the offices in worry. Adrien hadn't come in to Stephen's studio yet today, and always visited at least once before lunch. When she texted him earlier, he didn't reply, which only made her even more worried. "Is something the matter, Marinette?"

She turned to spy Cyrano just coming out of the men's room. "Yeah, have you seen Adrien today, by any chance?"

Cyrano held his chin a moment before shaking his head. "You know, I don't think I have. Of course, there are days I don't, so I can't say if it's really notable. Have you tried his phone?"

She nodded with a disappointed expression. "I did, but I haven't gotten a response from the text."

"It could be he maybe isn't feeling well? I know models are especially cautious about their health right before a show."

That didn't really help Marinette's worry, but it did give her something to work with. "Maybe I should go by his house to check… No, Mr. Agreste probably won't approve of me going during work hours…" The man was terrifying when angry. She could understand a bit of why Adrien always listened; not that it justified Gabriel's actions at all. He was still too controlling, but in this situation, it was probably better to listen.

"You could always stop by after work, you know. Mr. Agreste couldn't possibly have a problem with that; you're worried about his son after all." Cyrano suggested instead.

"You're right." Marinette agreed with a grateful smile. "And perhaps I could go by my house for lunch and grab something sweet for him, too."

"Am I to assume you meant the bakery? Could I perhaps, tag along? I was just about to get lunch, but you now have me craving a macaroon or two to go with it." Cyrano requested as he remembered Adrien mentioning one he hadn't tried.

"Of course, let me just grab my purse, and we'll go." When they arrived at the bakery, Marinette could see a rush must've just come through. Her mother was wiping down all of the counters and her father was helping to stock the shelves again.

"Marinette? You didn't mention coming home for lunch, dear." Sabine recalled as she folded the towel and turned to her daughter. That was when she noticed Marinette's guest; her very handsome guest who was slightly familiar.

"I know, but I wanted to come and pick something up… oh, and this is another intern with Gabriel, Cyrano Stern." She introduced at seeing her mother's curious expression.

"Good day, Madame."

"Oh, yes, you come in for macaroons if I'm not mistaken." The woman finally recalled from the familiar feeling he gave her.

"Indeed I do."

"I was just going to grab that box I made on Sunday." Marinette informed as she looked just behind the counter.

"Oh, that box? Your father very nearly sold it this morning. I'd be more selective about where you keep them." Her mother mused. Her daughter always made a box of special macaroons for Adrien. Although she was glad Marinette had stopped just making the one a week, it was still a bit hair brained to make a batch of macaroons that could only be sold to one person.

"But if I put it anywhere else and he comes in, I don't want you to have to search around for it."

"I don't know why you just don't deliver them to him fresh. I'm sure he'd like them better that way." Her mother argued much to Marinette's dismay.

"Well, I do not wish to hold your time, but if I could get a few macaroons?" Cyrano cut in, rescuing Marinette from a discussion she obviously didn't feel comfortable with.

"Oh, of course. What flavor did you want today? We have them all right now."

Cyrano nodded as he looked at the list behind her. "Yes, but I recently heard about some Passion fruit flavored ones, though I do not see them on your menu." Marinette froze at the mention and her mother glanced over to her daughter.

"I'm sorry," Sabine started as she looked back to the customer. "We don't actually serve passion fruit flavor normally."

"You don't?..." His disappointment was obvious, but he didn't want to cause an issue. Adrien said he got them all the time, so maybe it was only at certain times or days? Or maybe he had some special coupon? He'd have to ask the model later, so he decided on a small variety instead.

* * *

At the studio, Adrien was just coming in feeling very on edge. Nino had gone to his house that morning when he refused to answer the phone and caught him in a near panicked state. There was no way in the world he was going to tell him what was really bothering him; he'd never live it down. Plagg had already given him his fill of being teased. By lunch time Nathalie had told him he needed to go in at some point as long as he wasn't really ill like he'd said that morning. She obviously hadn't believed him at all, but let him have a few hours to himself, minus letting Nino in without asking. "Dude, why are you so jumpy? I know something's bothering you so just spill." Nino encouraged as Adrien peeked around a corner before crossing it. "You hiding from someone?"

"No… Why would I be hiding from someone?" He asked back with a slightly flustered tone.

"Uh… I don't know, that's why I asked. You keep checking around corners and stuff so…"

Adrien straightened up and continued walking. "I don't know what you're talking about." Such a weak defense wasn't even fooling Adrien. He knew he was being too obvious.

"Adrien?" He nearly jumped at the voice. Marinette dashed up the hall looking relieved. "So you're okay? I was worried since you never messaged me back and I haven't seen you."

"Y-yeah, sorry I was… I wasn't feeling well this morning." He covered as his eyes looked to the side. Nino was baffled by the sudden turn around. Since when was Adrien nervous and Marinette the calm one? Though Adrien had been acting weird all day.

"So you're feeling better now right?" Adrien nodded, only glancing at her a moment before looking away again. "Good…" She trailed off with a slight blush. "I was just out at the bakery. I thought I'd bring them by your house later if you still didn't come in." She pulled the box from the plastic bag and handed it to him.

Adrien could tell from the smell alone they were the passion fruit macaroons he loved so much. Her mother must've told her he liked to buy these. "Th-thanks, Marinette." He finally looked at her again and took the box. He needed to at least thank her properly, and look her in the eye when he did. He didn't need his problem causing him to be rude. "I'm sure whatever had me this morning is nothing a macaroon can't cure." He got out hoping his smile wasn't weird. Marinette beamed at him, and it made his pulse quicken.

"Ah, Marinette! Good, I needed to talk to you." Stephen suddenly cut in with a roll of fabric under his arm. "I just got the fabric for the coat lining, but there may be a snag for what you want for the hat. Let me show you what they have available." It was as if the designer didn't notice the awkward air, or the exchange as he escorted Marinette away to his studio.

"Uh… dude? You okay? Hold up… is it Marinette?" Nino wondered now putting the odd behaviors together.

"No, Marinette has nothing to do with it." He adamantly denied while opening the box. He really needed something sweet to distract him right now.

"Uh-huh, sure it's not."

Cyrano raised a brow at the model as he ate. "Is there something… going on between them?" He asked looking to Nino.

"There's nothing like that!" Adrien answered instead quickly swallowing his treat beforehand.

"Okay, I get it. I'll change the subject." No doubt asking any more would get him nowhere with the model's attitude. "But on a side note, those macaroons look delicious. What flavor did she bring you?"

Adrien, being all too grateful about the subject change, didn't think the question was suspicious at all despite Cyrano's slight grin. "Oh, these? Passion fruit actually. I'm surprised you didn't get any since you mentioned wanting to try them before."

Cyrano chuckled now having a vague idea of the situation. "Actually, when I accompanied Marinette to the bakery, I was told they don't normally sell that flavor." He didn't miss the slight frown at the mention of going with her. "I suppose Marinette got you the last available that day?" Adrien raised a brow. He never had issues getting these macaroons. It didn't matter when he came into the bakery or how many he bought; they always had some for him. "Oh well, perhaps next time." Cyrano proposed as he headed down another hall. His tone was slightly teasing though Adrien couldn't place why.

"Hey, dude, why don't I go grab us some drinks? You'll probably want something with those, right?"

"Sure, I'll go-"

"It's cool, dude, just go ahead into the studio. They might need you for something since you've been gone all day." Nino encouraged as he headed down the same hall as Cyrano.

"Uh… okay?" The model nearly questioned as he started to go in.

Nino got only a few feet down the hall before Cyrano popped out of a door. "I had a feeling you'd follow me."

"Yeah, and you know why right?" Nino asked looking at the designer with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes, I believe I do, and you're right, I am interested in Marinette. Or perhaps I should say, I was."

"Was? Didn't you just try and hook up a date with her for lunch? Adrien already told me you hate going out for lunch, so that's the only reason I could think of, plus you tend to be all over Marinette when you come into Stephen's studio." He also wanted to say something about what Adrien mentioned before, but this would be plenty.

"Yes, yes, and that was my intention. Of course even I know when to put up the white flag. When a woman goes through the trouble to bake a special batch of cookies on the hopes of one man coming to buy them? That is something I cannot match."

Nino raised a brow. "What about the cookies?"

Cyrano rolled his eyes. "Those passion fruit macaroons. Adrien tells me he gets them all the time, and yet they don't normally sell them. Then I come to find the box Marinette prepares special is actually passion fruit macaroons? It doesn't take a genius to figure out she makes them just for him."

Nino rubbed his chin. "You know… I think I remember Alya mentioning something about making him a special macaroon before. I didn't know Marinette went so far to avoid giving them to him in person before though." He couldn't help letting out a sigh. "She really should just bring him the cookies right after she makes them."

Cyrano chuckled as well. "Actually, I believe her mother said something similar." He then sighed. "And just like that, two hopes dashed. The good ones are always taken." He shook his head.

"Two?" Nino wondered but Cyrano waved him off.

"It's nothing. I assure you, I am not in the habit of reaching for the unreachable. My ambitions are realistic, not foolish."

"Cool, but I kind of have a favor to ask then." The DJ had a mischievous smirk as he said that, and it peaked the designer's interest.

* * *

Adrien sat in the back of the room trying to look anywhere but at Marinette. He knew he needed to stay in here as much as possible since his father told him too, but now it was killing him inside. When he initially heard that order he thought it was great. All the other interns were kind of boring to watch, but now he'd much rather be with any one of them, than have a repeat of his morning issue. His morning of super awkward poses and Plagg laughing at him without restraint. He was nearly 17, so it wasn't like he'd never woken up with that problem before, but to know it was fueled by Marinette instead of his lady? God! What the hell was wrong with him!? Marinette. Was. His. Friend. Even if it was Plagg who got it in his head with his questions, the fact he actually had a dream like that was just wrong! "You keep staring like that and she's going to notice." Plagg jabbed from his shirt pocket.

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts to find he'd let his eyes wander back to the girl in question. She was now leaning over a table to straighten some fabric and her position was the worst/best position possible from this angle. "Shh! Plagg."

"Just giving you a warning. Don't want a repeat of this morning do we?" He teased with a hushed chuckle.

"Damn it, Plagg…" He muttered holding the box of macaroons squarely on his lap just in case.

"You know, it's okay to like her more than a friend." Plagg remarked sounding less like a tease. "It's not like she has a boyfriend, and you don't have a girlfriend. You like spending time with her, and she obviously enjoys spending time with you." There was a point in that. It wasn't exactly wrong, but it felt… weird. Marinette has always been his friend, and he wouldn't say she was super comfortable around him. She tended to get tense, and hated looking him in the eye. He supposed it was better than how she was at first, but still… "You need to stop being stubborn and talk to her. Even Ladybug noticed how you feel about her, right?"

"Plagg, I'm not being stubborn. She's my friend, and I doubt she feels that way about me anyway."

If it wasn't for the fact there were other humans around, Plagg would have popped out and shouted just how stupid and wrong he was for missing all the obvious signs. "Ugh, fine, torture yourself. I give up…" The kwami grumbled as he re-positioned himself in the pocket to get a nap in.

When Nino arrived a few minutes later, he took notice of where Adrien was looking and rolled his eyes. If he could only see his expression right now. "Yo, dude, you remember what you told me about that Cyrano guy?" He asked with a hushed tone so Marinette couldn't hear. "He was asking me if Marinette was taken or interested in some one. I think he wants to ask her out." The model narrowed his eyes at the idea. Cyrano had said he was interested, and he'd been really hanging around her in the studio. "Adrien?"

"I don't think he's her type." Adrien stated simply with a slight edge to his tone.

It happened faster than the DJ thought. "I don't know, dude, they are both designers so they'd obviously have stuff in common."

Adrien just rolled his eyes. "I don't doubt it, but I'm pretty sure it just wouldn't work out."

"Well, shouldn't we let Marinette decide that?" Nino tried to argue.

"Marinette doesn't have time to be wasting on him right now, Nino."

"Wasting my time on what?" The designer in question suddenly asked as she stepped next to Nino.

"It's really not-"

"Cyrano." Nino interrupted as he gave Adrien a side glance. "I think he likes you, Marinette."

Marinette blushed at the information. "W-wow… really?" She didn't really look excited, but not sad either. "I guess I should be flattered..?"

Adrien raised a brow and gave his friend a superior smirk. "See, I told you."

"Is it because you like someone else?" Nino suddenly asked knowing what it would do to Marinette.

She quickly devolved to a stuttering mess as she tried to respond. "T-that I-I-I… Y-Y-no, I mean…" She finished as she twiddled her fingers and looked down.

"Gonna take that as a yes."

"Where did you hear a yes in there?" Adrien demanded as he crossed his arms.

"Marinette! Back over here please, this part is not right." She turned on her heel to flee at her golden moment.

Nino leaned down to smirk at Adrien. "Alya told me she had a crush."

"Who?" The model inquired, knowing if it was Alya, it was definitely true.

"Can't say, she made me promise. Just figured I'd let you know, in case… Well, I guess it doesn't matter." The teen then turned around to take a look at what the designers were doing, and left Adrien to his own devices.

* * *

It was Thursday afternoon, and Paris's heroes had just finished defeating yet another akuma centered around fashion. Ladybug could only assume it had something to do with Lila again, but couldn't confirm because both her and Chat's miraculous were seconds from deactivating. She was able to drag Chat up to a roof where each ducked to opposite sides of a large air-conditioning unit. A split second later the flashes showed the magic expire and the duo found some new found free time due to needing their kwami's to recharge. "Hey, Ladybug?"

"What's up, Chat?" Marinette asked as she pulled out a macaroon for Tikki.

"This is going to sound strange coming from me, but please don't laugh, okay?" He had a pleading tone she just couldn't ignore.

"Of course not, Chat Noir."

"O-Okay… um, how do you know if you like someone?"

Marinette's eyes went wide at the question. "…You're right… that does sound weird coming from you."

"Please, Milady!" Her partner implored.

"I know, Chat, and I'm not laughing I swear. For most that is a pretty standard question. Everyone expresses attraction differently. There are some common standards though if you'd like to hear those?"

"Y-yeah…" He sounded so small, and so… Not Chat Noir at all.

"Well, I know when you like someone you enjoy being around them. It doesn't really matter what you do with them, you just want to be with them. For some it can also cause a lot of nervousness. I'm guilty of that particular trait myself actually."

"So… You get really nervous around that guy you like?"

Marinette let out a sigh. "Unfortunately yes, I could barely speak at first too, but I like to think I've gotten better."

Adrien thought on that one a bit. He's been feeling nervous around Marinette ever since that first problem morning. "… Any others?"

"Um… Well, if you like them you can get jealous when they spend time with others. For me, I get jealous when other girls hang on him even though we're not together or anything." She lamented with a sigh. "I mean you don't necessarily get jealous of everyone, mostly just those you know are interested too." Like Cyrano… Was he jealous of Cyrano?... Hell no… He had nothing to be jealous of when it came to him! "Let's see… When you like someone you tend to want to know what they're doing. Not to be nosy per say, but just because you like keeping in touch with them." Not that her creepy tendency to copy down his schedule is any safe example…

"Another good one is how you really like everything about them even if something is seen as bad by others." Tikki chimed in. She flew over to see Plagg who was cranky from the conversation. Tikki merely rubbed faces with him despite his obvious mood. Adrien watched the two with interest.

"This is about the friend of yours that's good at games right?" Marinette asked innocently.

"With the way you looked and talked about her, I honestly think you feel pretty strongly for her. If you're worried about what she'll say, you'll never get around to asking… trust me…" The designer nearly grumbled.

"Just remember, Chat Noir, if you don't make a move then someone else will." The luck kwami warned before flying back over to her chosen.

Marinette gave her an approving nod for giving Chat the extra push. "Spots on!"

"Claws out!" Chat followed as the heroes stood up to make their ways home. "Um… Thanks, Ladybug… I think that answers a lot."

"Pound it?" She asked with a pleased smile.

"Pound it." He reciprocated before she dashed off the roof and away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think maybe Adrien's figuring things out? Hopefully. Cluelessness has limits, no? BTW, for those of you who didn't pick it up before, yes Cyrano swings both ways. His character is actually loosely based on a friend of mine from highschool. Cyrano's interest in both Adrien and Marinette was really just ambitious to begin with and then it changes for Marinette to more admiration as he grows to know her. His attraction never got any deeper and he's a very realistic person so going after things that are unlikely is seen as a waste of time. Plus, he's not an ass. He's pushy and very opinionated, but if he's told he's bothering someone (And he likes that person) He'll back off.=^-^=


	7. The Truth

Friday was the day of the special fitting for Gabriel's secret collection. Only the models who would be showing pieces of it, and the designers were allowed in the studio today, for security purposes. Gabriel stood stoic as he watched over each designer at their station. There were only seven pieces in the collection, but it would be the height of his presentation. The entire line was inspired by the Miraculous. In the past two years since the miraculous appeared in Paris, it had been used to inspire clothes before, but Gabriel was no copy cat. He took it to another level entirely. A timeless magic deserved a timeless theme; one that cast back the style to the era of kings. All of the dresses were ball gowns like you would find in the 17th or 18th century, and elegantly styled to only be fit for aristocracy. "Mr. Agreste, I am having a slight problem with-" Ulrich approached looking irritated to say the least.

The Italian who cut him off made it obvious why. "It's an easy question isn't it? Considering our outfits are complimentary."

"Yes, Ms. Rossi, but as I told you before, that is not my decision."

"What seems to be the problem, Ulrich?"

"Ms. Rossi is asking why she will not be taking stage alongside Adrien since she is wearing the Ladybug dress, and Adrien is wearing the Chat Noir suit."

"It would only make sense, right, Mr. Agreste?" She emphasized with her most pleasant voice, and over cheery smile.

Gabriel actually took a moment to think on it as he looked over the Italian in the dress. "Actually, Ulrich, I do believe she has a point. It would make sense for the suit and dress to walk out together. Ladybug and Chat Noir are a pair after all."

Lila looked all too pleased as she agreed. "Exactly, I'm so glad you agree."

"Yes, but this also brings up another issue I just took note of." Gabriel began as he directed Ulrich's attention to the model. "Her complexion looks a bit off for this red, wouldn't you agree?"

"Wholeheartedly, sir. We don't have any more models, however, so what would you recommend?"

Gabriel took a good look at all the models as they worked with the designers for the best fit. He'd chosen each one to mirror the most out of the hero they stood for, as such, the fox and turtle dresses were worn by models with darker complexions, the bee dress was worn by a tall blonde with fair skin, and the peacock was a tall blue haired woman since that was how she appeared as Mayura. That was when his eyes fell on the butterfly model. She was the only one who's appearance wasn't really taken into account since Hawkmoth wore a mask. Gabriel was also, not foolish enough to add any subconscious details that could even potentially oust himself. She was of average height, and had long black hair which had been laced with silver extensions to match with the dress. "I think I have a solution. Katrina." He called to the designer assisting the butterfly model. "I think we are in need of a last minute change." Lila wore shock as Gabriel pointed at her. "Have Ms. Rossi and Tabitha switch dresses."

"B-but, Mr. Agreste!"

He looked at Lila with a cold expression. "Will that be a problem, Ms. Rossi?" His tone almost dared her to argue.

"No, Mr. Agreste." She relented with her anger bubbling just under her mask of obedience.

* * *

Adrien stood in his trailer waiting for a certain intern to come with what he would model. He wiped his palms on his jeans for the hundredth time that day hoping he would be able to keep calm once she arrived. He'd spent hours the previous night coming to terms with what he'd been denying for the last week. It wasn't as though what Ladybug told him was something new. Perhaps it was the very fact it was coming from her, however, that made it so much more convincing. Ladybug was insightful, especially when it came to people. Yes, there were occasions where she would get distracted by her own assumptions, but when that wasn't the case she was almost a mind reader. Now that he thought about it, Marinette was pretty good at seeing when others are bothered too. Even though she'd noticed how Adrien had been acting off for the last week, she never pried into it. She would greet him, and occasionally ask if anything was wrong, but never go past it as if she knew asking wouldn't help. It may have also been how busy she'd been with the suit, but Adrien liked to think the former. It wasn't like she had no time to ask at all. "Adrien?"

He jumped out of his thoughts at her voice. "Y-yes, come in." He called back and she opened the door. She had a large bag in her arms with a box resting on top.

"I'm going to check in with Mr. Agreste, so please have him ready as soon as possible, Marinette." Stephen called from behind her as she shut the door with her foot.

"Let me get that." Adrien took the box from the top so it wouldn't slip off.

"Thanks." She hung the bag on the clothes wrack and unzipped it to reveal the suit Adrien had been so excited about. "I know you've seen all the pieces before, but I'm sure it's still exciting to wear it for the first time, right?" She asked while taking each piece off and placing them on the table.

"Of course, I can't wait."

"Good, go ahead and get the shirt and pants on, and I'll help you with the rest." She directed with a slight blush. Adrien could hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. It was even worse than when she watched him get measured. Get it together, Adrien! He was professional. Just because it was Marinette who was in here with him meant… it meant a lot actually. He took a deep breath and looked at the clothes. They were inspired by Chat Noir. He needed to be more like Chat Noir. Chat Noir was never afraid of being bold with Ladybug, so he could be bold with Marinette too. He took minor relief from the fact Marinette kept her gaze away as he undressed. He put the shirt on first which he noted fitting perfectly as he buttoned it. "Uh… don't button it all the way." Marinette interrupted without looking straight at him. "I need to make sure it sits right, um… the pants too."

"Oh… sure, Marinette." He left the buttons alone and slipped on the pants. "So… does it look right?" He asked once he'd finished.

Marinette turned to look at him and the blush on her face grew a little more obvious. It didn't seem to stop her, however, as she reached up to each shoulder to adjust the cloth. She only spent a few seconds on each before starting to button it up all the way. "Looks like the shirt does fit perfectly." She then lifted the shirt at the hem to check the pants. She traced the rim with her fingers about halfway around before kneeling to address the legs. "C-could you tuck it in for me?"

"S-sure…" Adrien got right on it as he cursed in the back of his mind. Every time she adjusted his clothes the pulsing in his ears got louder. He was only wearing one layer of the suit and already he was overheating. He thanked whatever luck he had that she didn't do anymore with his pants once he'd buttoned them.

"Okay, the vest is next." She picked the piece up and helped him slip it over his shoulders. He buttoned it without even thinking though Marinette didn't say anything about it. "You know, I can already imagine Chat Noir in your place, Adrien." The designer mused half as a joke, and half to get her mind off who was actually wearing it. It worked about half as well as she expected.

"Oh, it does look pur-fect on me though, right?" The model joked out of nowhere.

"Now it does, silly kitty." Marinette couldn't help quipping back before what she called him hit her. "I mean, the pun. That's probably what Chat Noir would say…"

Adrien looked at her curiously a moment before letting it go. She was playing along with him of course, and it really helped. For a moment there, he almost called her his lady. In this outfit, he could get away with actually acting more like Chat Noir, and not worry. His outfit was supposed to inspire his alter ego, so if he played the part, it wouldn't be suspicious. "That's what I was going for." He admitted and was relieved when he saw her smile.

She was just relieved he wasn't suspicious of her term of endearment. "Now the tricky part." She declared as she held up a charcoal grey piece of cloth that matched his shirt.

Adrien could safely say he'd never tied a cravat. Even when he was wearing one last week as an example, he hadn't tied it himself. After attempting to see how Marinette did it, he could say he still never would. Not only was the attempt thwarted by how very close her face was to his, but if Marinette were to be free to tie them in the future, he'd never want to tie them himself. "L-looks hard…" He muttered trying to keep his eyes from concentrating on her lips. They looked so soft, and were a perfect shade of pink.

"It can be if you've never done it before. It's especially hard when tying it for yourself though. It was actually very common back when these were popular, for the servants of a noble house to tie them. As a matter of fact, servants would help nobles dress in almost anything, not just the formal wear. Clothes in those times tended to be more complicated for the higher class. It was a sign of status." The designer informed as she straightened it up and stepped back.

"Really? Complicated clothes meant you were rich?" The model asked curiously.

"It still kind of does, actually. Tuxedos, and gowns are still fairly complex at the higher price point."

"Not that I don't still like this, but I definitely couldn't stand wearing something like this every day."

Marinette nodded as she picked up the coat. "Neither could I, and this was before air-conditioning too, so imagine being in a theater house with a bunch of other people dressed up like this? Heck, just the thought of summer would make me pass out." She mused with a playful hand acting to cool herself down.

"It would be sti-fur-ing everywhere you went." Adrien joked back eliciting a giggle from the girl.

"I'm paw-leased you agree." She responded which only made both of them laugh harder.

"You all done in there?" Stephen asked from the other side of the door suddenly.

"Almost!" Marinette called back after Adrien slipped his arms into the tail coat. "Try and keep it sitting here." She gestured to each side of the coat that rested around his pockets.

"So, don't button it?"

She shook her head. "No, just like before, this one isn't meant to be buttoned."

"Sure, and the hat…"

She was already pulling it out of the box for him. The top hat had black silk band around it with a stylized bow just off center. The bow was accented by two green stones, and a small gold bell under them. "I made some tweeks with the bow since it was giving me a hard time." She admitted as he looked it over.

"Reminds me of a cat even more." The male praised as he set it on his head.

"Then it's a success." She reached up to slightly adjust the hat. Due to the height difference, she was on her toes and Adrien leaned slightly forward to help her reach. The designer was all business until she noticed the boy's eyes, and how he was looking at her.

Once Adrien realized she'd noticed he stood up fully and looked away with a cough. "Um… sorry. Does the hat look okay?"

She nodded mutely as she backed up. "Good… We're done, Stephen." He called and the older designer opened the door without a second of hesitation.

"Good! Ah, he looks dashing, Marinette." He looked pleased before noticing something missing. "Hold on, Marinette. Where's the bell?"

The designer startled as she turned to the box and pulled out what appeared to be a gold coin. "Oh, right!" It was quickly revealed to be some sort of pin as she fastened it to the cravat securely. "Though it's not really a bell."

"Eh, it looks like one, and honestly, wearing an actual cat bell would not be fashionable outside a costume."

Adrien didn't care if it was real or not though. It felt right with this outfit. "I like it, Marinette."

"Also, because you seemed to like the idea." Stephen held up a cane with an emerald green crystal at the end. Not only did it match his cuff-links as he held it, but it matched his eyes too; added bonus.

* * *

That evening, Adrien waited in his room for his best friend to arrive. He'd invited him for dinner, and to talk to him about Marinette. Nino was the very first person to put it in his head that he could fall for an intern. That whole conversation about falling in love during the program and marrying was supposed to be a joke. Now, it felt so real, and the conversation felt like it was years ago. Just over a month and things had changed so drastically. Perhaps, though, it was his understanding that has changed more than anything. Last night he'd spent a lot of time thinking about his feelings for the designer. It didn't feel like they suddenly changed at all. "Just how long have I felt this way about her?"

"You want a serious answer?" Plagg asked with a roll of his eyes. He was admiring a small wheel of cheese at Adrien's desk. "Let's just say that Kagami chick isn't blind, and is insanely understanding."

"Huh?" She had been the one to bring up the relationship issue first… was it because she could see how he felt about Marinette?

"Yeah, a pretty lucky break actually. I totally pegged her as the crazy murder type."

"Plagg." The model scolded at how he spoke of his friend.

"Whatever…" The kwami remarked as he flew his cheese to a higher place for privacy.

Adrien shook his head and turned to his door. Nino mentioned he'd be here at 6. "What's taking him?" It was already quarter after. He left his room to check with his bodyguard by the front door.

"Oh, Adrien!" An irritatingly familiar voice called as he started down the stairs.

He turned to find Lila running up to him with obviously fake tears. "Lila? What are you doing at my house?"

She wiped a crocodile tear away. "I was talking with your father about my dress change, but that's not important now. I just heard, and I can't believe what your father is making you do!"

Adrien raised a brow, but didn't show his interest. Lila lied about everything. "What? Taking over the company? Or maybe choosing a designer intern to help me run it?" One was obvious, and the other wouldn't take too much to figure out.

Lila gave him a sympathetic expression. "I know taking over the family business is natural, and of course he would want you to have a capable designer to help you, but to go as far as arranging you to marry the one you chose? To be forced to choose from a pack of strangers? I could never do something like that myself."

The model furrowed his brow. "Huh? No, Lila. I don't know where you got that weird misunderstanding, but I'm not being forced to marry one of the interns. I'm just picking the one I work best with to help me run the company."

Lila had to suppress her grin at being right. When she was eavesdropping at the office door it sounded like Adrien didn't know. This would be perfect. "I hope I really did misunderstand. I just heard your father and Nino talking about it on my way out."

Adrien narrowed his eyes at the woman. Lila always lied! "Nino's with my father?"

Lila nodded and gestured back to the office door. "Yes, I only just overheard them."

There was no way it could be true, especially if Nino was in on it… hold on… _"Okay, but what about one of the interns?"_ Nino's words from weeks ago echoed in his mind. _"If you think about it, working with them to run the company will no doubt make you close. Who's to say you won't fall for one and get married?"_ That conversation had come up pretty suddenly. It started with the contract and then he went straight to talking about Adrien getting a girlfriend.

"Are you okay, Adrien?" The model was not okay. If this was even a little bit true, he was definitely not okay.

"Ms. Rossi, your car is waiting out front." Nathalie informed as she approached the scheming girl. Gabriel had told her to keep an eye on her especially when she was near Adrien.

"Oh, of course, thank you." She took another look towards Adrien. "If you need someone to talk to, my door is open." She left him with that suggestion before walking out with Nathalie right behind.

"Nathalie!" The secretary turned to him curiously. Adrien didn't want it to be true, but he just had to know. "Is Nino talking to my father right now?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sure they'll be done in a few minutes. Would you like me to come get you or just send him up?"

Adrien shook his head. "Neither… I…"

"Adrien?" She called at seeing his conflicted expression.

He then stormed up to the office door and knocked loudly before opening it. "Excuse me, father!"

Nino whirled around and Gabriel stood in curious agitation. "Adrien, I've already told you-"

"But what didn't you tell me!?" Nino winced at the question. He already knew what Adrien was upset about.

"What are you talking about, Adrien?" Gabriel came from around his desk as Adrien approached.

"That contract! Choosing a partner!? Why didn't you say I had to marry who I chose!?"

His son's anger was only matched by just how hurt he looked, but Gabriel wouldn't falter. "I thought I'd made that clear from the start, but regardless, it was written in the contract you signed. The one you had plenty of time to read as well as Nathalie to help you understand it."

Adrien cut off his own retort before it could leave his mouth. His father was right. He signed the contract, he was given the time, and he still missed it. He then turned to Nino. "And you realized it too, after reading through it… Why didn't you say anything!? It was obvious I didn't know when you asked before!"

The DJ rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well… I was just hoping you wouldn't have to worry about it. With the way you-"

"Worry about it!?" He seethed before balling his fists and glaring at the floor. "The one damn time I wanted that lying bitch to actually be lying…"

"Dude… I'm sorry, I-" The blond didn't wait for him to finish. He turned on his heel and bolted out of the room without a word. He went right to the front door, and ignored Nathalie as she called for him. The gate was still open from when Lila left so he didn't have to worry about that either. He just ran. He supposed Lila expected him to run to her now. She'd be delusional then, because Adrien would sooner turn back for home. The teen needed some place he could be himself, talk to someone who wouldn't judge him. He needed someone or somewhere to feel safe from the rest of his problems for at least one night. He didn't stop before he reached his destination, and looked up at the place he'd chosen that smelled of cinnamon, vanilla and so much more.

* * *

"He's not picking up…" Nino lamented after trying his friend's cell phone for the fourth time. Adrien wasn't picking up for anyone, not even his bodyguard who he always kept in touch with even when he ditched him.

"Nathalie, I want you to call the phone company and get a GPS location on my son's phone, now!" Gabriel demanded as he once again couldn't get his son to pick up either. He knew Adrien could be impulsive, but to run away!?

"Hold on, du-I mean, Mr. Agreste." Nino tried to calm the older man from doing something impulsive. "I don't think tracking him down and dragging him back here is a good idea."

Gabriel turned to the teen with a death glare. "My son is out, god knows where, without his bodyguard! Not only that, but he's under emotional duress! I will not just leave him be!"

Nino actually appreciated how that sort of sounded caring… "I get it, but he needs some time. My man Adrien isn't stupid. He knows not having his body guard could be dangerous, and that's why I know he's found someplace safe to think it over. I'm pretty sure I know where he went too."

"Then tell me this instant!" The older man demanded, missing the point entirely.

Nino shook his head. "No, if he doesn't come home by tomorrow, I'll tell you, but right now Adrien needs time, Trust me."

"Last time I trusted you it ended with this!" Gabriel reminded as his anger grew just a bit more wild.

"Yeah, and with how close he is to figuring out his feelings for Marinette now, I don't even want to think about how he would have acted back when he was completely blind!" The DJ argued. "So chill, dude!" He didn't even try to correct himself that time even though he did feel like Gabriel's glare would kill him after too long.

"Gabriel, I agree with Mr. Lahiffe. Although I didn't realize Adrien had missed that part of the contract, I believe he will come home if given a chance to think. You raised a responsible son, Gabriel."

The designer looked to his assistant with an irritated expression though she didn't relent. "No… Adrien is far from irresponsible." He finally admitted after a minute. "He takes after his mother…"

* * *

Marinette was still having trouble believing what had happened only a few minutes ago. She was getting dinner out of the oven while her mother helped her dad get through a small rush. What she expected to be her mother telling her to set the table was actually her mother escorting a very frantic Adrien Agreste. He looked terrible. It was obvious he'd cried, and he didn't have anything on him but his phone which he refused to answer when it rang. Sabine had escorted him up to Marinette's room to relax, and told him Marinette would bring up some food shortly. She loved her mom since she was just so ready to care for anyone who needed it, but this time might just kill Marinette. She walked two plates up the steps to her room and knocked before going up despite it being her own room. "Adrien? I've got some chicken casserole. If you haven't eaten yet, it should make you feel better." Adrien was lying on her chaise and looking at his phone. "Adrien?"

He glanced at her and dropped his phone into the cushion beside him. "Thanks, Marinette… I appreciate it." He then sat up and smiled though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Marinette could tell something awful had happened. Adrien felt his stomach rumble at the look and smell of whatever this was. "Pasta… My dietitian's going to hate me."

Marinette couldn't help giggling at that. "Forget him right now, Adrien. You're upset, and honestly, you deserve a little something good right now. Plus, I have some brownies in the oven."

Adrien gulped at the mention. When was the last time he had a brownie? Marinette giggled again at his expression. It was like she'd just promised a feast to a starving man. Adrien blushed upon hearing her laugh. "You are going to ruin me." He remarked as he covered his blush and took a bite. "This is so good!" The model couldn't help but groan out as he enjoyed the casserole. He'd never had this before.

"You really like it then? I know it's not really fancy or anything."

"Marinette! I would sneak out of my house any day of the week if you had this waiting for me!" He proclaimed before taking another delicious bite.

Marinette flushed several shades of crimson before clearing her throat. "S-so… Did you sneak out to come here, or…"

Adrien lowered his fork and wore a tired expression. "I definitely didn't **sneak** out…"

The designer could hear his reluctance in how he admitted that. "You… You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to. Just eat. You're obviously stressed, and came here for a reason. I don't need anymore." Given that reasoning he probably came here to relax or get away from his problems. She wanted to let him have that.

"Thanks… I appreciate that." He responded before eating again. They ate in silence. Marinette didn't want to accidentally bring up his stressor, and Adrien was going back and forth between how wonderful Marinette was, and what he'd been reading on his phone. Nathalie was the very definition of excellence when it came to her job. He'd received a paper copy of the contract, as well as a digital one to pull up at his leisure. He just couldn't grasp how he missed it. That Proposal Clause should have spoken for itself. When he skimmed it before he'd completely skipped over the first line that stated: "Upon choosing an intern at the end of the program, the signer agrees to propose marriage to them within two weeks of the selection." After that it went on about how he was supposed to handle the press with his choice, and what was expected when he announced it. It fit more now; made more sense. He wondered for a moment if there was some odd clause in his modeling contract, but didn't let the thought linger.

His mind quickly shifted back to the designer sitting only a few feet from him. God! Why was his life so messed up!? A few hours ago he was contemplating how he would ask Marinette out, and now he was dealing with having to propose!? He stared down at his empty dish and sighed. Marinette's heart twisted at seeing him like this. She took his plate from his hands, and steeled herself for a rather bold action on her part. It was something she'd done for Chat Noir a handful of times when he was really down. Chat had vaguely mentioned he had a troubled home life like Adrien. She took a seat next to the model who looked more than a little confused. "Y-you don't have to say anything, but… I want to help…. At least a little." She expressed as she pat her lap. "Feel free to say no, but… um… It might make you feel better…" Her voice got softer near the end but Adrien heard all the same. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

He gulped as he looked between her eyes and her lap. Ladybug was the only one to ever do this for him aside from his mom. "If you're… sure…" He finally responded as he lowered his head to rest on her lap. He was too tall to fit on the chaise while lying down, but it didn't matter now. Marinette was running her fingers through his hair, and it felt divine! He closed his eyes and felt his problems almost drifting away. Oh the things he could endure if she could do this every day!

Despite how sudden all of this was, Marinette was an actual possibility. Of the interns left there were three girls to choose from, and Marinette was one of them. If he chose her, his father couldn't complain, and he'd get exactly what he wanted from the start. Marinette would eventually become the head of Gabriel fashion, and work side by side with him every day for the rest of their lives. Maybe they could even start a family? He'd love to have two, maybe three kids if she'd allow it. He'd always thought if he ever got married, he'd have a bigger family, maybe with a pet. But… What if Marinette didn't want any of those things? What if she rejected him? Or worse, agreed just because it was good for her career and he asked? Maybe she'd say yes just because it would help him? No! How could he even think that!? How could he even put her in that position!? Marinette didn't deserve to be dragged into his problem like that because… She really would do it just to help him. He couldn't take advantage of her kindness like that. That would make him no better than his father who always used others for personal gains even his own son.

"It's going to be okay, Adrien." He heard Marinette console as if she were reading his spiraling thoughts. "Just relax, and leave the problem alone for a little while. Breathe and focus on being just Adrien right now." She then started to hum softly to help him relax and he couldn't stop himself from tearing up. He knew he loved this girl, but just wished he'd figured it out sooner. Before all of his father's schemes put him in a corner. He didn't want to realize he loved her when it looked like he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Sabine waited a good hour before she felt the need to check on the teens. She knew he was anxious and frantic about something, and he obviously came to Marinette for support. Then there was the fact her daughter liked him and she wanted to give her a chance to help Adrien herself. The mother in her, however, knew that when a teenager was stressed they could sometimes make bad decisions, and Marinette may very well go along with them considering how vulnerable he looked before. Now she knew it was unlikely, but caution wasn't a bad thing; that and she needed to get the plates. She made sure to let Tom know before she headed up to Marinette's room. "Marinette?" She called with a soft knock. She lifted the door to see Marinette sitting on the chaise with Adrien's head in her lap.

The budding designer lifted a finger to her lips with a soft smile. Sabine smiled back at her daughter with a nod and grabbed the plates quietly. She stopped for a moment to lean towards her daughter. "Tom loves it when I do that for him too." She whispered with a knowing grin before turning back to the door. Marinette's face was on fire as she stopped her fingers in his hair. She could feel her pulse pounding before hearing a light grunt from the man on her lap. She could see his brow furrowed and realized her fingers had stopped. As soon as she started again, his expression loosened up and he let out a sigh. Her mom's antics aside, Marinette couldn't help feeling like this moment was so natural; it felt so right. If only she could just come out and say it to his face! I love you. Three little words that could either elevate her to cloud nine, or send her to the awkward friendzone for eternity. She couldn't help thinking, however, that the very fact he came to her was a good sign. Maybe she had a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god these two idiots need to get on with it right!? (Like I'll put them out of their misery that easily, he he he...) Also, it seems Lila is still trying to twist them around, though this one bit her in the butt once again. She inadvertently caused Adrinette cuddle time. (Okay, they aren't cuddling, but it's pretty close.) Any guesses on what happens next? (Might be familiar...)=^-^=


	8. The Apology

Adrien awoke the next morning feeling strangely relaxed. He also noted it was odd Nathalie wasn't who woke him up. "Oh, right… Saturday." He reasoned aloud as he started to sit up. As soon as he propped up on an elbow he realized he was lying against something. Through his fuzzy vision he could make out a person in red with dark hair… "L-Ladybug?" He took his other hand, which he quickly realized had been wrapped around her waist, and rubbed his eyes. "No…" He started with a harsher blush. "Marinette…" The name came out a whisper, as if saying it any louder would suddenly wake him up for real. She was sleeping peacefully under a red blanket right alongside him… when did that happen? Last night, he remembered coming here, and he eventually ended up lying on her lap. She'd been so kind, and he gave her nothing in return. He could hear her breathing even over his own thundering heart beat. She looked so carefree, and relaxed. Did he have anything to do with that? Was it perhaps because she was lying with him?

He reached to brush some hair from her eyes and ended up tracing the length of her jaw after placing the lock of hair behind her ear. A feint hint of red dusted her cheeks a moment later followed by a smile that made him ready to forgive everything his father ever did if it meant he could see that smile every day. "You know, Marinette…" He started in a hushed tone knowing she couldn't hear him. "I'm supposed to pick an intern this summer to help me run the company. I'm not supposed to tell anyone though…" He admitted sheepishly. "My father is basically trusting me to choose his replacement. The designer who would be head of his brand. It's a lot of pressure, but I thought I could do it… then I found out what that really meant. I was expected to propose to and marry that designer. I guess that was father's way of keeping it in the family." His tone was more somber now, but a small smile was still seen. "And that was terrifying until… until I thought of you." The sudden sound of an alarm made his heart nearly stop. "Wha!?"

Searching for it was hard given his position, and Marinette was already starting to stir. "Hmm..? Where…?" She groped the air with one hand as if her phone was floating nearby. "Tik… alarm…" Another glance showed her phone was actually on the floor beside them, but Marinette's arm was nowhere near it. He didn't know if this was the kind that turned off after a time, but he certainly didn't want some kind of misunderstanding with their positions. He reached over her slowly hoping to reach it before she woke. It was at times like these his Chat Noir luck would kick in, and it didn't disappoint. Marinette's hand brushed against his arm curiously. "Hmm? What's…" Marinette's eyes finally peeked open as her hand gripped his arm. "Huh?"

"I-… Your phone is on the floor…" Adrien finally pointed out as her eyes followed the arm and found him.

"A… A…" He blushed at her bewildered expression. She couldn't even get his name out.

"Marinette! Turn off your alarm and get up!" Sabine called from down the stairs, effectively knocking both teens from whatever awkward freeze they were stuck in.

"Yes, mama! I'm awake!" She called as she reached for her phone on the floor. Her face was still a harsh shade of red as she got up from the chaise and took up the blanket. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember sitting with Adrien. "I hope y-you feel better now." She stated without looking his way.

"I don't know about my back, but everything else is fine… Thanks, Marinette."

"G-good, and… I'm still ready to listen if you want to talk. You don't have to of course, but-"

"I know." He cut in when her words became more frantic.

She gave a back glance, and smiled shyly. "Then… I'm glad."

"You know, Marinette, I don't think you really know just how wonderful you are. I just stumbled in without any warning yesterday, and you just let me in."

"N-no, my mom was the one-"

"I know that, Marinette, but what I was trying say is here. You didn't expect anything from me even though I was here uninvited. You didn't even make me tell you why."

Marinette turned to him and wrung her fingers. "You were obviously hurting… I didn't want to make it worse."

Adrien stood and took her hands in his. "It's the very fact you cared that much, that's what makes you wonderful." His father would have just ignored it, and Nathalie would have cared, but pushed him through it regardless.

"Y-you're giving me too much credit, Adrien… I-I doubt… I doubt I would have done it for… anyone else…"

Her voice trailed off to a whisper at the end, but Adrien still heard it. "D-does that m-" His phone's ringer cut him off as he turned to the chaise to find it with a quiet curse. It was his father, who he still didn't want to talk to. He hung up the call and almost immediately after, Marinette's ringer went off.

"Stephen?" She wondered what he could be calling her for. She was supposed to meet him after lunch, but it wasn't even 10 am yet. "Hello?" Her curiosity quickly shifted to panic as someone else addressed her. "M-Mr. Agreste?" Adrien joined her panic upon hearing the name. Had his father figured out where he went? Did he track his phone!? "Have I seen Adrien?" She repeated as she looked to the model in question. He gave her a pleading look and she quickly shook her head. "N-no, not since the fitting yesterday. Why? Did something happen?" He let out quiet breath of relief that she didn't give him away, and mouthed out a thank you. She smiled back as she responded. "Of course, sir. I'm sure he's fine, where ever he is. Adrien is a very responsible person." She blushed with the boy in question right in front of her. "Yes, I will be happy to let you know if I see him." The next thing Marinette heard was a busy tone and moved the phone away from her ear. "He just hung up on me…"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Sounds like my father. He doesn't do phone calls. It's either video or in person."

Marinette smiled softly at the irritated boy. "Well then, the very fact he made one for you must mean he's worried." Don't get her wrong, she had no love for the way Gabriel treated his son, but it could mean something for Adrien that he went out of his comfort zone.

Adrien didn't look terribly convinced but shrugged all the same. "I guess."

The next few seconds of quiet were interrupted once again by a phone ringing. It was Marinette's again. "It's Stephen… again…" She informed hoping it wasn't really Gabriel Agreste again. She took a calming breath before picking up again. "Hello?... Ms. Sancouer?"

"Nathalie?" Adrien whispered curiously.

"Yes… No, I just told Mr. A-" She stopped with a grimace. "His phone?... Right… I-I'll take a look around for him then…" Adrien could tell this phone call was already going differently than with his father. "Yes, of course. Thank you." This time she actively ended the call and looked incredibly guilty. "Um…"

"She knows I'm here, doesn't she?"

Marinette nodded. "She told me she tracked your phone, but didn't tell your father yet. She said you should consider going back home by noon before your father does something drastic. He's really worried about you."

Adrien let out a heavy sigh. "Of course she would track me. Why didn't I turn off my phone!?" He raged at himself before feeling Marinette place a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Adrien, I'm not going to pretend to know everything about your home life, or that I understand how you feel. My parents are very different from what I know of your father. There is one thing I do know, though, and that nothing will change between you two unless one of you makes a move. If you want your relationship with your father to change, you will probably have to make that first move."

Adrien wore a pained expression as he balled his fists. "My father won't listen to me, and this problem was partly my own fault to be honest."

"Your father is a rational human being. I'll admit, he terrifies me, but if he cares at all for you, he can't afford to just ignore you. You need to make him hear you, Adrien."

"I'm coming in so you two better not be doing anything inappropriate!" Sabine announced before pushing open the trap door without a moment of hesitation. The scene she interrupted wasn't what she was expecting. She was hoping they would at least be hugging or something… Not that she encouraged her daughter to do racy things at her age, mind you.

"Oh, good morning, mom." Her daughter greeted as she pulled her hand from the boy's shoulder.

"Morning, Mrs. Cheng." Adrien added in as he forced a smile.

"Well, I have breakfast waiting for when you're ready."

* * *

It was nearly 1 in the afternoon when Adrien finally made his way back home, and only because Marinette encouraged him to work out the problem with his father. Since Marinette was meeting Stephen at the Agreste mansion, she went with him though he insisted on talking to his father alone. Gabriel stared him down from the top of the steps. He took note of Marinette trailing behind his son while looking around. "Stephen is in the studio. We will be having our meeting after I speak with my son, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He gestured her to the door, and she gave a hesitant nod. He noticed a brief nonverbal exchange between the two of them before she was out of the foyer.

They were alone now as the tension mounted. Adrien could see his father was waiting on something, and decided to be the bigger man like Marinette suggested. "I'm sorry, father. I shouldn't have yelled at you for my own mistake, and I shouldn't have run out last night like that."

Gabriel raised a curious brow at his son. "Yes, and am I to understand you were at Ms. Dupain-Cheng's home the entire night?" Adrien nodded calmly. "Then perhaps I was mistaken about her after all." The designer remarked as he took a few steps down to his son. "This morning she told me she hadn't seen you last night. Now I come to find she was harboring you the entire time. She's obviously a bad inf-"

"Don't you even finish that sentence!" Adrien cut in with a sharp tone. "If you were worried about me **at all** , don't you dare say a single depreciating thing about her. She is the **only** reason I'm standing in front of you right now." The model finished with a much calmer voice but still with a slight edge.

Gabriel's connection to the butterfly miraculous made sensing negative emotions easy, and so he could tell his son was an entirely new level of angry than he was last night. He scoffed at Adrien's command. "You expect me to encourage her lying to me about my own son?"

"She only lied because she knew I didn't want to talk to you, so don't put that on her! As a matter of fact, you should be thanking her." The teen corrected.

"For what? Not harming you? Or perhaps not selling your state of duress to the tabloids?"

Adrien clenched his fists trying to control himself. "No, and if you knew anything about her then you'd know she would never do anything like that." He nearly growled. "Her family took me in last night without a second thought. She didn't even insist I tell her what happened, and I actually never told her, but she didn't care."

"Well you are my son, so of course-"

"No, father, and you know if it was really that, she wouldn't have lied about where I was. If it was you she wanted to please, she would have ignored my attempt to stay hidden when you were the one that called. When Nathalie called to say she knew I was there, I was still planning to stay away, but Marinette insisted I work things out with you. So here I am, father, and you better thank her!"

Needless to say, Gabriel was surprised by his son's tone. He'd never spoken that way to him before, and wasn't entirely sure what to expect next. "Whatever the case, Adrien, remember who you're talking to. I will not tolerate you speaking to me this way."

Adrien's expression shifted slightly back to a more familiar one. "Yes, father." The tone still sounded irritated, but sincere.

"Good, and I expect you to act more responsibly in the future. No more running away."

"With all due respect, father, I wasn't running away. I just needed some space. I don't think that was a lot to ask given the circumstances."

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at his son's correction. "Your room has plenty of space, Adrien."

"My room is also a place that you can barge into at any time, father. I needed a place away from… all of this."

"So, you're telling me to expect more of this in the future?"

Adrien looked a bit surprised by the assumption. "No, I…"

The father let out a sigh. "Running out of the house without telling anyone where you are going will never be acceptable behavior, Adrien. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Gabriel nodded before gesturing to his studio door. "Now, I have a design meeting. You can either sit in on it quietly or wait in your room." He didn't wait for his son's answer as he headed towards the indicated door.

Adrien watched him go inwardly scolding himself for losing his nerve. He wanted his father to understand how he felt, and to stop deciding everything for him. "I can't believe you ditched me!" The teen turned to find Plagg up in his face. "I thought you were just going to see where your pal Nino was, and then poof, you don't come back!"

Adrien took a good look around before answering. "I didn't exactly plan it, Plagg."

"So you didn't plan to spend the night with your girlfriend?"

"It wasn't like that, and you know it!" He whisper yelled with a harsh blush.

"Sure, sure, but honestly, you can't just go running off without me, kid. What if an akuma attacked, huh?"

Adrien let out a sigh, and suddenly felt a sense of déjà-vu. "Huh?"

"Don't huh, me. I'm serious here."

"Oh, no, sorry. I'll try not to do it again."

"See that you don't." The kwami affirmed as he jabbed his chosen's chest.

* * *

Inside the studio, Gabriel entered to find Marinette and Stephen trying too hard to look like they were in the middle of a discussion. It was rather obvious as he opened the door that someone was eavesdropping, but he couldn't say if it was both or just one. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette flinched at the call of her name and turned to meet his eyes. "Yes, sir?"

His stone wall demeanor did nothing to improve her nerves. "I will never approve of you hiding my son from me," She couldn't help cringing inwardly at his scolding. "But, that being said, I do appreciate you taking care of him. Thank you." Adrien entered the room right at those final words and was instantly confused. Gabriel paid no mind to him entering and walked up to the display board. "Now, on to business. For the procession of the Noble Miraculous the stage will accommodate having all on stage, but now that the Ladybug and Chat Noir piece will be going out together, a change in the lineup is in order."

Adrien took a seat to the side as his father explained on the board how the arrangement would change and what would be affected concept wise. He didn't really understand why that one little change meant everything else had to as well, but Stephen and Marinette seemed into it. Maybe it was a designer thing? At the same time, the three of them were so different too. His father and Marinette were like polar opposites, even. "I wonder if father was ever like Marinette?" He questioned just loud enough for himself.

"I couldn't imagine your papa-sicle ever being bright or cheery… Actually, I think I just gave myself a chill." Plagg remarked from Adrien's shirt pocket as he felt him shake.

"I guess it is hard to imagine…" Adrien admitted sheepishly as he continued watching the discussion. Marinette was moving around some of the pins to represent the dresses. Stephen seemed enamored with whatever she was saying, and even his father looked genuinely intrigued. She put the pins in place and made a spinning gesture with her hand before turning back to point at Adrien. "Huh?"

"Adrien, come here a moment." His father called which had Marinette a little flustered.

"It's not like we have to do it now, Mr. Agreste."

"No, I want to get a better idea of what you're saying now." He gestured to Adrien. "You and Marinette will represent the Ladybug and Chat Noir pieces. I'll play the Butterfly and Stephen can be the akuma piece."

"Akuma piece?" Adrien repeated as he thought back to all the ones he saw yesterday. He didn't remember one that was like that.

"I don't think you have seen it, Adrien." Stephen pointed out. "It is a piece Mr. Agreste had originally put together when he designed the Butterfly dress. They were supposed to complement each other, but then he'd decided on the rest of the collection to be dresses, and did away with the suit."

"Yes, until I decided to include Ms. Dupain-Cheng's design of course. She noticed it yesterday with the Butterfly's portfolio and asked about it." He then gestured to the board. "Now, show me what you meant before." Marinette blushed as she nodded and took Adrien's hand. "Um, over here please." She pulled him towards the door. "Now uh…. Place your hand…"

He figured out what she meant before she finished. "Oh, like we're dancing right?"

"Uh, a little. We're going to walk towards your father and you're going to take my hand to do a spin before we get to him."

The model was intrigued. He'd seen some pretty theatrical performances at fashion shows, but he'd never actually done one. His father didn't usually go too active with his models, instead wanting to accentuate the clothes with a screen display. "Okay… so, like this?" He asked as he started to escort her. About five steps into it; he reached for her other hand and pulled her closer to himself. He spun hard which nearly cost Marinette her footing.

"W-wait!" Adrien paused before he was about to put her into the spin. "Not quite like that, Adrien."

"Adrien, please keep in mind the dress. The ball gown is not something you can be too rough in."

Marinette nodded and held her arms out slightly to show the girth of the gown. "Let's try again only, a bit slower, and remember it's about this big around. Try to do something wider."

The model tried to imagine it before they got back into place. "So… Like this?" He asked as he escorted her again. He then took her other hand but kept her at arm's length with a slow spin. He ended by letting her other side go and pulling her remaining hand up so both their arms together formed an arch.

"Yes, I can see that." Gabriel stated with a nod.

"We certainly couldn't keep with the centered Butterfly theme from before with a suit in the collection." Stephen added in. "So for ours, I think she meant it like this." The designer stepped behind Gabriel who took a few steps forwards. Stephen followed and when Gabriel stopped before the teens, Stephen glided around him to arrive on his right side.

"Oh, I think I get it. It would be like a confrontation between the heroes and Hawkmoth on stage."

"Yes, with the other miraculous dresses displaying around them. The procession would start with the Butterfly dress and the akuma, and end with Ladybug and Chat Noir. They'd follow the edge of the circular stage and then the heroes could move to the center like we just did. Almost like telling a story with clothes."

"I'm sure every Parisian in the room will be excited." Stephen pointed back to the board. "We'll need to do a staging for this perhaps tomorrow. Several of our models will become very busy next week."

* * *

Dinner started as quiet as usual in the Agreste house. Nathalie waited at Gabriel's side in case he needed to address any business, and Adrien sat on the far end of the table basically alone. "Before I forget, Nathalie, did you contact the agents of our independent models?"

Nathalie gave a nod. "Yes, though I have yet to hear back from Tabetha's agent about tomorrow."

"Go ahead and try again. We need to make sure we do at least one run through before the actual show." She nodded and left the dining room to do as she was told though she did give Adrien a small smile as she left. "Adrien?"

The model looked up from fiddling with his food. "Yes, father?"

Gabriel wore a stoic expression as always as he spoke. "You were very emotional last night so I want to clarify what I said to you. It was not my intention to deceive you about that contract. When I spoke to Mr. Lahiffe a few weeks ago he brought my poor choice of words to my attention."

Adrien placed down his fork and sighed. "But if you knew then, why didn't you tell me?"

"Mr. Lahiffe argued it would be a good idea to wait until you realized your feelings for Ms. Dupain-Cheng first."

The model blushed at his words. "So… you listened to Nino?"

Gabriel nodded. "I allowed his suggestion time to prove its merit, though I don't suppose it was entirely successful. I'll leave his intentions for you to discern; you know him better than I."

"But… Why did you feel like you needed to go this far? I know you probably wanted someone with design talent to take over for you, and I guess having them marry me was your way of keeping the business in the family… but what if it didn't work? How could you know if a relationship like that could work out?" Adrien had taken an extensive look at that part of the contract and there was nothing about what would happen if the marriage was dissolved.

"I obviously didn't." His father responded without a moment of hesitation. "You're right in that I wanted a talented designer for an heir, and I did want the business to remain in the family. You may have noticed there were no exact dates mentioned in that Proposal clause of the contract, and that was because I intended to allow you a second try for next summer if this one didn't work out."

"But that's still asking me to decide who I want to marry out of a handful of people you picked, father." Adrien argued with more exasperation than anger.

"I suppose there was one more reason I decided to do this, but it has less to do with logic, and more to do with… a feeling I had."

The teen found the sudden softness to his father's expression odd. It wasn't very often he saw that kind of expression, and it usually related to his mother somehow. "A feeling?"

"Yes… You take after your mother." He admitted just showing Adrien's hunch was right; he was thinking about his mom.

"Oh…. Oh, I get it. Mom married a designer and so…"

Gabriel nodded to his son. "Yes, and it would seem that feeling was correct. You certainly are quite fond of Ms. Dupain-Cheng; enough to defend her without a moment's hesitation, even against me." His son's blush flared back up as he brought his hand to cover his face.

As if to save the teen from the awkward conversation to come, Nathalie returned to the dining room. "I was able to get confirmation for Tabetha. As long as our run through is finished by 3, there shouldn't be an issue."

"Good, and check in with Stephen about what he and Marinette will be doing for the week. He's no doubt planned to attend at least a few other shows by other designers. Make sure Adrien's schedule matches accordingly." He gestured to his son who couldn't even face their direction anymore.

"Of course, sir." The assistant responded with a slight knowing smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, the fluff! This chapter is slightly reminiscent of Gabriel's Plot, with the interaction between Gabriel and Adrien. Personally, I think Adrien was more mature in this one. (I gave him a heart in this last bit, huh?) Anyway, there will be some consequences come next chapter. Any guesses?=^-^=


	9. The Sting

Sunday morning came with a rude awakening for Marinette. She peeked her eyes open to look at the time. "You can't be serious… it's only 8…" She then grabbed for her phone to hang up on whoever thought it would nice to call her that early. "It's too early, Alya." She hung up and fell back onto her pillow. A few seconds later it began again, and of course, it was Alya. "What?" The designer groaned through the phone.

_"Tell me you didn't invite Adrien to spend the night with you!"_ The reporter practically yelled through the phone.

That had Marinette wide awake a second later. "What!? What are you talking about, Alya?!"

_"The tabloids are all over a story about Adrien staying at your house Friday night. They put photos of him leaving with you yesterday morning as well as slightly blurry one showing who appears to be Adrien outside the bakery Friday night. They even got confirmation from one of the bakery customers that they saw Adrien Agreste go inside that night. They're calling you his new lover, girl!"_

Marinette just couldn't stop herself from dropping the phone as she crawled out of bed to check her computer. "Alya… please tell me I'm still asleep…" She groaned after checking the Adrien Agreste fan feed. They even had a picture of her.

_"Sorry, Marinette, but please tell me they're making up this lover stuff! I know you would have told me first, right?"_

"Of course! Adrien came to my house because he was upset with his father, not because I invited him." The designer explained as she slumped on her desk.

_"Good, though he did stay at your house, right?"_

"Y-yeah… he did…"

_"Now that just makes me think something else happened."_ Alya inferred with a teasing tone.

"It was nothing like that, Alya! I was just comforting him because he was upset and…"

_"And?_ " She insisted.

"He… may have fallen asleep on my lap…" Alya's shriek made her move the phone away. "Would you calm down, Alya!"

_"I can't calm down when you've finally graduated from the forever friends phase! Guys don't do that to girls who are just friends unless they're gay or related to them. This definitely means Adrien's reciprocating!"_

"Y-you really think so?" The designer hoped with a harsh blush.

_"Girl, I know so. Don't get down on yourself. Adrien came to you of all people when he was upset, not to mention you told me before you and he were spending more time together right? I'm sure once I finally get Nino to crack, he'll tell me the same thing._ " Marinette chuckled at the way she said that. Poor Nino was being interrogated by his girlfriend quite a bit. _"But, before we plan anything about confessions, you'll have to deal with the paparazzi. They have the bakery staked out. I'm right outside, and it's a mad house."_

"You're joking…" She climbed up to her window and threw it open. She leaned over the railing in defeat after seeing the small crowd just outside the doors.

_"Hey girl!"_ She looked around a bit more and saw Alya waving from across the street.

"Hey, Alya… Hmm?" She looked at the beep on her phone and saw Adrien was calling. "Hold on, Alya, Adrien is calling me."

_"No prob, girl, I'll stick around down here and see if I can't worm my way in."_

Marinette let out a sigh as she sat back and picked up her other call. "Adrien?"

_"I'm so sorry, Marinette! This is all my fault!"_ He immediately declared with a distressed tone.

"A-Adrien, calm down, it is okay."

_"No it's not! I'm watching the news right now, and there's a huge crowd of reporters outside your parent's bakery!"_

Marinette shook her head. She'd already been hit with that revelation a few minutes before, so not much point in getting worked up again. "I know, Adrien, but it's not like you wanted this to happen, and we certainly can't fix it now."

_"I'm just… This is the last thing I wanted, after you helped me. My father is already meeting with our company publicist about how to clean up the story. I don't know how long those vultures will be waiting."_

Marinette giggled at what he called them. Adrien wasn't usually one for throwing insults around. "I'm sure I'll survive. Alya's still working on a way to get through the crowd though." She heard Adrien chuckle over the phone.

_"I'm sure if anyone can do it, it's the Ladyblogger. Oh, my father wanted me to let you know that because of the situation, you're excused from coming to the run through. I'll just video chat you in if he needs you… or if you just want me too."_

"I appreciate that, Adrien…" The conversation felt slightly awkward now as both struggled for a topic.

_"Um… So, what do you think of that crazy story they made up?"_

"S-story? Y-you mean about us and being l-lovers?"

_"Y-yeah… does it sound odd?"_ He wondered hoping she didn't think so.

"W-well, given the situation… no…" She barely whispered.

_"Huh? Sorry, what did you say?"_

"I-I, uh, sorry, Alya's stuck! Gotta go help her. Bye!" She answered in a rush before hanging up with a groan. "Why am I so pathetic, Tikki?"

The kwami just shook her head at her chosen. "You're not pathetic, Marinette, you just need to work on handling your nerves. I'm sure you can do it." She encouraged with a knowing expression. She was sure if Marinette knew exactly who she was always so nervous about, the designer wouldn't have any problems. That wasn't her call though.

* * *

Marinette felt like she was in some special sting op as her father helped her into their delivery van. They needed to sneak her over to the Agreste mansion so she was partly disguised as one of the bakery part timers while that employee was pretending to be her leaning over her railing. It turned out to be one of Alya's better plans as she gave the thumbs up before the doors closed. It was surprisingly easy from there especially once they got to the mansion. There were only a handful of people loitering outside the gate which Marinette credited to Gabriel's intolerance for them.

Adrien's bodyguard met them at the doors to pretend to help them unload what is supposed to be an order of pastries. In truth, several of the crates actually had some bags for Marinette. It was decided that for both her safety, and for convenience given next week, that she should stay at the mansion until the event was over. "Rest assured, Mr. Dupain, your daughter will be well taken care of here." Nathalie assured as her father took in the shear expanse of the building from the inside. Marinette was still uneasy about staying under the same roof as Adrien despite having done so before. Then there was Mr. Agreste, who was very hard to read in general. If she would be living with them then she'd have more contact than just design business.

"Can I help you with those, Mr. Dupian?" Adrien asked while coming down the stairs of the foyer.

"No, I think we can handle it from here." Tom gestured to the large man who'd greeted them outside. "There isn't that much." The two of them passed Gabriel on their way to a predetermined guest room. Both fathers traded slightly harsh glances. Tom still wasn't completely fine with the stoic designer taking care of his daughter. Having Marinette so upset before, and then his own son only a few days ago did nothing for his confidence in Gabriel's ability to care for the teens. On Gabriel's side he didn't really understand Tom's reluctance when they spoke earlier. Certainly it made perfect sense that she would be far safer here. "Take good care of her." Tom requested upon his return.

Gabriel looked down at the hand offered and reciprocated the gesture. "Of course, Mr. Dupain."

Tom's all business attitude disappeared once he saw his daughter at the bottom of the stairs. He dashed down to quickly sweep her up into a hug. "You take care, sweetie, and don't hesitate to call for anything. You know I'll rush right over if anything happens." He kissed her cheek as he set her down.

"I know, papa." She blushed at such an embarrassing display.

"And, same goes for you too, Adrien." He gave him a firm pat on the back. "I know Marinette will be fine in your hands. Come here!" He just couldn't resist as he grabbed Adrien in a bear hug. The model couldn't exactly say he was ready for it, but it was nice too.

"Papa!" Marinette half heartedly scolded as even Adrien's feet left the floor.

"Alright, I get it." He set the teen down and mussed his hair a bit. "See you on Thursday then. Your mother and I can't wait to see your design. Love you, sweetie." He finished with a wave as he headed for the door.

"Love you too, papa." Adrien couldn't stop himself from feeling jealous of the way they were. He and his own father could never be that straight forward in a relationship. He could count on one hand how many times he remembered his father telling him he loved him. "Sorry about your hair." Marinette apologized as she turned back to him.

"Its fine, it's not like I'm going anywhere now anyway. We'll be having dinner pretty soon." He added as he checked his phone.

"You have 30 minutes." Nathalie informed at the mention before walking back over to Gabriel.

"Then, how about I show you to your room?" Adrien suggested with a hand in her direction. "Sounds fun." She took it and he lead her up the stairs. What started as a short tour, quickly shifted to video games a few minutes after looking at the guest room. The impressive room was just empty and made the current situation tenser than either wanted. Nathalie found them in Adrien's room playing UMS 3 when she announced dinner was ready.

When they arrived at the dining room, Adrien noted a new place setting at the center of one side of the table. He supposed that was for Marinette, but when he saw her moving a chair next to his, he didn't bother to correct her. "Do you and your father always sit so far apart?" She wondered as he pushed her chair in for her.

"Um… yeah." He took his seat taking note of the expansive distance of the table. He'd never really put much thought into just how long the table was. It was only hitting him now that he'd never seen another dining table this big that was just for two people. As the kitchen staff came out to serve, Adrien made sure to direct them to Marinette's new seat before they could comment about it. He didn't want her to feel awkward about sitting next to him.

Gabriel cleared his throat as soon as everything was served. "Before we start, the matter of this morning needs to be addressed." Both teens turned to him to listen. Neither of them was sure how to deal with it without things getting awkward. "I won't waste words, and say it as clearly as possible." He eyed his son especially when he said that. "The best solution for this is to just confirm the relationship between you. I have already talked this over with your parents, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, so the both of you are free to start dating as soon as possible. I've also made sure that Adrien's schedule allows him to accompany you for any other designers you'd like to see during the week." Adrien and Marinette were frozen in shock once he finished. "Don't tell me there's a problem?" Gabriel asked with a raised brow and stoic expression.

"F-father!" Adrien stood up as red as a tomato but whatever nerve he had tapered out before he could say any more. Both teens turned away from each other and Gabriel sighed.

"With all due respect, Gabriel, I believe you may have been too direct." Nathalie remarked with a minor blush for the teen's sake. "Perhaps letting them dine alone will help? A few of our investors wanted more details for Thursday."

Gabriel nodded and stood. "Fine, I'll take dinner in my office."

Plagg and Tikki watched from high above them as the older designer and his assistant left. "I can't believe that guy!" Plagg raged as quietly as his anger would let him.

"I know, you'd think he could be a bit gentler with them. Love isn't something you can just drop on someone."

"And he has the nerve to just ditch them after?"

Tikki held up her paw. "Actually, that was probably for the best. He was obviously not dealing with this right, and now the two of them can work it out without him." The red kwami flew up from her spot. "Maybe with some help?"

Plagg raised a brow before a smirk came to his lips. "Oh, sugar cube, you're always so good." Plagg flew down first to capture Adrien's attention. All he had to do was wave in his face before flying over to hide behind Marinette while making sure not to be seen.

"Wha… Plagg!?" He whispered harshly.

Marinette turned to him curiously. "W-what was that?" She asked still struggling to meet his gaze.

"Um…" As he struggled to correct himself, Marinette noticed Tikki hovering just behind Adrien's head. She was waving her paws to encourage Marinette to get closer.

"Ti-" She cut herself off before giving her kwami away.

"W-what was that, Marinette?" The model wondered, grateful he had a reason not to accidentally give Plagg away.

"Um… I… I…"

Plagg was frowning at Adrien as he smacked his paws together. He was telling him to hurry up which was pretty standard for the kwami. "Hold on, Marinette… I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile, and it's now or never. Regardless of what my father wants, I'd like to… spend more time with you. Not for business or anything like that, but… because I want to." He rubbed the back of his neck shyly at the request. "It's okay if you don-"

"No, I want to… spend more time with you too…" Marinette admitted.

"Great!... I've never really been into these fashion week things, so maybe looking at it with you will make it more interesting."

"You're kidding? The whole thing is just so amazing, and this will be my first year being so close to it. There are so many designers I want to see, and Paris is always so alive at this time of year. Stores like to do sales, and I like to stock up on some fabrics, then there are other businesses that do specials to cater to the tourism, and you just can't forget all of little shows some people put on just to take advantage of it. Last year Alya and I spent a whole night just going around the Trocadero!" Marinette's sudden excitement had him a little bewildered, but happy she wasn't so anxious anymore.

"You and Alya, huh? Maybe we should ask her and Nino to hang with us for some of it then?" The model suggested thinking it would be more fun.

"That's a great idea, Adrien. It could be a double date-" She cut herself off realizing what she'd said.

Adrien placed his hands on her shoulders. "Relax, Marinette, it can just be the four of us hanging out if that sounds better. Whatever you prefer. As long as it's fun for all of us, alright?"

The designer furrowed her brow. It wasn't that she didn't want it to be a date, it was just… did Adrien want it to be a date too? She didn't want to force it just because it was something his dad wanted. "Um… yeah, all of us hanging out sounds great. I'll call Alya to see if she can spare some time. She's going to be helping cover the week's events."

"Sounds good to me. I'll call Nino." He agreed just happy she was okay with at least that much. Both kwamis face palmed, however, as the teens successfully escaped having to admit their feelings… again…

* * *

Chat Noir was happy Marinette was okay with hanging out more even after the awkward expectations of his father. He would have loved it if she'd agreed to the double date, but forcing the issue was something he knew wouldn't work. He'd tried for years with Ladybug, and he didn't want the same thing to happen with Marinette. After the designer retired to her temporary room, he realized it was just in time for patrol, and hurried out his window to meet with his partner. "Hey, Chat Noir!"

He turned around after landing on his fifth building to spy Ladybug coming right up behind him. "Hey, since when are you ever behind me?"

"Coming from a friend's house tonight, nothing for you to get nosy about!" She teased as she passed him overhead. "Better keep up, kitty!" Chat smirked at her challenge and started off again. Patrol was an easy enough thing after so long, and even when changing up their route, the end was always the same; the grand emblem of Paris itself, the Eiffel Tower. "So, Chat Noir, what was your hold up, huh? You're usually faster." Ladybug asked as she took a seat beside her partner.

He'd been distracted, and it was better than thinking on her own problems at the moment. "And yet, I was still able to keep up with you, Milady. I think you were the one who was distracted."

She chuckled and looked over the lights. "Well, I couldn't help taking in all the lights and decorations. Paris Haute Couture week starts tomorrow you know." She informed with a wave of her hand.

"That huh? I never really got all that stuff." Chat remarked as he lifted a knee to lean on it.

"My gosh, and you live in Paris!?"

Chat rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that, Ladybug, just living in Paris doesn't mean I have to be all fashion crazy." His father did enough of that for the both of them.

"But it's not really just being fashion crazy, Chat Noir. Paris is one of the biggest fashion capitals in the world, but it's how the people treat it that makes it big. There's plenty to see outside those big name shows, you know?"

The cat hero shrugged as he placed his head on his knee. "Yeah, I guess." Hopefully Marinette could help him enjoy it more. Everything with her is more fun.

Ladybug smiled at her partner. "I'll tell you a secret okay? But don't pry into it." Chat's ears perked up. "This will probably mean I won't make it to patrols this week, but I'm actually going to get a chance to be involved in it this year. I won't say how, but I'll get to see more than I ever have, and I'm really excited." And nervous about how she'll be around Adrien the whole time too.

"Oh?..." Chat couldn't help thinking that maybe that meant they'd see each other without even realizing it. He let out a sigh at that thought. It just wasn't as exciting a prospect as it used to be.

"Oh, kitty…" Ladybug consoled, completely misreading what had him upset. "I know we may not see each other for a bit, but I'll still be around for akumas."

He gave her a forced smile. "I'm alright, Milady, really…" Plus that wasn't actually the problem.

"Here." He turned to her and saw her patting her lap. "Now, don't take this the wrong way, but I know it makes you feel better so…"

Could he even deny her? That rare form of comfort really was something he craved. "Thanks, Ladybug…" He moved slowly, slightly hesitant he'd overstep his bounds, as he set his head in her lap. Marinette had done this for him just a few days ago, and Ladybug's fingers weaving through his hair felt just like hers. Chat could feel that stubborn purr of his starting to bubble up in his chest, and heard her giggle. She must've decided not to tease him about it this time around. She paid close attention to the spots covered by his ears since he liked them the most, and Chat only wished Marinette could have done the same. It was getting to the point that Chat could fall asleep when he heard a familiar humming. He opened his eyes curiously. Ladybug had hummed before, but… this song is so familiar, like recently familiar… Like maybe in the last week? Or… the last few… days. "Hey, Ladybug?"

"Hmm?" She stopped humming to listen.

"I'm not trying to sound jealous or anything, but um… have you ever done this for anyone else?" He peeked up to her to see the flush under her mask. The lights of Paris made it easy to see even at night.

"Well, I uh… have for, you know… him?" She insinuated hoping Chat understood what she meant.

The black clad hero wasn't completely sure, but… there was too much of a coincidence, too much lining up. Having both girls in mind made it too easy to match their profiles up in his head. He sat up with a shaky breath. "Um… I just remembered something I had to get done tonight. Thanks for um… you know. Good night, Ladybug!" He then leapt off the tower as the heroine stood up.

"Chat Noir…?" She thought he was relaxing, but maybe not? Or maybe it was mentioning her crush, but Chat was the one who made her bring him up to begin with. Then again, the last time they talked he was asking about liking someone and another girl, so maybe that was it? Ladybug sighed as she pulled out her yo-yo. "I have enough to think about without going crazy over Chat Noir right now." She didn't realize Chat had disappeared only a few buildings into her journey, nor did she notice the reflective eyes peering at her as she snuck into the window of the Agreste mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad kitty! Curiosity is going to get you in trouble! In regards to the whole paparazzi scandal, I kind of just figured there was no way a famous model like Adrien could go anywhere without someone saying something you know? Like in Gorzilla, fans are always watching!=^-^=


	10. The Outfit

Adrien stood in his bathroom the next morning psyching himself up. "Come on, kid. You're not still gonna freak out over that little problem are you? Now you know it's perfectly fine to like her since you already said you did." Plagg remarked though it was mostly a tease.

"I don't care about that anymore, Plagg. I can deal with it after I get her to be my girlfriend." A good shower was all he needed for that anyway.

"Oh? You're really bold now. What happened to that stuttering coward from yesterday?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Yesterday I didn't know Marinette was Ladybug. I was worried she wouldn't like me like that especially after what father said. Now I know she does, and this isn't some sudden feeling brought on by our situation."

Plagg raised a brow. "Then what are you planning to do? Pick some flowers and boldly declare your love?" That would certainly speed things up a bit.

"No." Adrien answered throwing Plagg through a loop.

"W-what? Why not!? You know she likes you! You're the guy she's been crazy about the whole time!"

The model nodded as he headed out of the bathroom. "I know, but I also know that Chat Noir's tactics didn't work on Ladybug. They're the same person, so I need to try a slower approach."

"If you two move any slower, those kids that pigtails is always watching will be dating before you two." The kwami complained knowing his torture wasn't over yet.

"No, I'll do it this week."

Plagg rolled his eyes again. "Or you could just drop a few hints you're Chat Noir, and the two of you can skip the early dating stage completely. You already know each other enough to be all over each other."

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded with a blush.

"Ugh, fine. Do whatever, as long as I get more time with Sugar cube." The kwami sulked with his paws crossed.

* * *

Since the first designer Marinette wanted to see wasn't until 3, Adrien was able to tag along with her on some errands. Though he wanted to go along to begin with, his father assumed as much and already had his bodyguard waiting at the car. As she mentioned the day before, Marinette's first destination was a cloth store. Adrien could safely say he'd never been inside a store like this before as fabric lined every surface he could see. He also noticed how about half of everything there had a red sticker on it. "What's this? A second price?"

Marinette looked at the shelf he was pointing at. "Yeah, the sale price. I told you before that stores like this like to have sales. While the big designers have their shows, smaller designers who aren't in it tend to want to be inspired by what they see from those big names. There's also the tendency for people to outright copy designs and try to sell them for cheap too…" She finished with a sigh. "But either way, there's a popular demand for fabric during these events and stores try to capitalize on it. I imagine by Wednesday, that a lot of the more popular fabrics will be completely gone."

"Which is why you came now?"

She nodded. "Exactly, though if I waited until the afternoon they might have had better prices. If a fabric is like one a designer used in their show, then those sell fast, and shops mark down similar fabrics to take advantage of the business."

The model found the whole thing more interesting than he thought he would. Normally his father would drag him to at least half the shows and then to mingle at parties. It was all show, and boring as hell. "Paw prints?" He wondered as they passed a shelf with a dozen thick fabrics covered in different colored paw prints.

"Yeah, not exactly designer, but fabric is fabric. One's like these are great for home crafts or quilting." She reached up and took out one with Chat Noir colors. "It's just too bad this isn't marked for sale. I'd love to make one of those cozy blanket robes out of it." She felt the soft roll with a dreamy smile.

"Um… Would you make me something?"

She turned to him with a slight blush. "Make you something? What would you like?"

She moved to put it back before Adrien stopped her. "I mean with this? I can buy it, but could you make me something like that blanket robe you mentioned?"

She pulled it back down to look. "If you really want one… I guess I could."

"Yeah, here, let me get it." He pulled the long swatch out for her and held it under his arm. "Let me hold onto whatever you want to buy too, okay?" He smiled at her and she couldn't resist smiling back at how courteous he was being. She also hoped her blush wasn't so obvious, but that wasn't as important. The two of them browsed around the store for just over two hours before Marinette made her way over to the cutting counter. "You're not just going to buy the whole thing?" He wondered as soon as she told him what they were in line for.

"Of course not. That's way too expensive, not to mention this is a lot of fabric." She showed him just how many layers were in the one swatch he let her hold. "I don't need that much for anything."

"What if you really like the fabric?"

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. "Well, I suppose I would just try to find it again. I usually get enough to finish at least one project, but I just don't have the money for a bunch of whole swatches even if they are on sale."

Adrien looked down at the paw print fabric he planned to buy, and then back to her. "Then if I buy the whole swatch for mine, you'll be able to make a bunch of things with it right?"

"I-I guess, but… are you sure? That's an expensive fabric, Adrien."

"I think I've got it covered, Marinette. Plus, if we have extra, maybe I can help you with it? I'm not very good with sewing, but extra should make up for it."

The designer giggled at his admission. "Alright, I'm sure we could do some simple things if you want to help."

"Great!" He pumped his fist playfully which made Marinette roll her eyes. "Anyway, so where are we going next?"

"We're going to lunch with Nino and Alya, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's not until… oh…" He looked at his phone in surprise.

"Lost track of time did you?" Marinette teased at his expression.

"I guess I did. I was having fun." He beamed causing another blush event to grace Marinette's cheeks. She was worried he'd be bored when he asked to come with her, but… If he really had fun, that's a good thing.

* * *

"So that's your disguise is it?" Alya remarked when she saw what Marinette had on. "I'm surprised you're not dying in the jacket."

Marinette pulled at the long sleeves and nodded. "I am a bit, but the fabric is pretty thin so at least it breathes." Marinette had also traded out her trademark pigtails for a single ponytail and, of course, some shades.

Adrien decided to just wear a hat and sunglasses himself. Trying too hard tended to backfire on him, especially if the paparazzi got a picture of him in something weird. "You're really embracing your appreciation for Chat Noir with that one, dude." Nino stated as he adjusted his own hat.

Adrien shrugged. "Well, nothing wrong with liking a hero of Paris. Besides, it makes me look more like everyone else on the street."

"And not like a famous model in disguise, right?" The DJ joked.

"If you're joking gets us caught, I won't invite you next time." Adrien warned as they looked around for a table at the café. He quickly moved to pull Marinette's chair out for her once they did, impressing Nino.

"So, dude." He glanced at Marinette and raised a brow.

"That's something that can wait until later."

"What can wait?" Marinette asked noticing the boys' odd behavior.

"Just a… bet, between us about a game. I'll tell you once we figure out who wins okay?"

Marinette raised a skeptical brow but nodded. "Sure…"

"So, Marinette, aside from hiding from the paparazzi, you have any plans for the shows? Which ones are you going to?"

Marinette pulled her phone out. "Well, today the show I'm planning to see is Dior, though I did think about looking at Antonio Grimaldi too. Tomorrow starts with Chanel, which I wouldn't miss for the world, and then Julien and Alexandre are right next to each other. Wednesday's going to be hard since the afternoon is going to be tied up with preparations for Thursday. Thursday will speak for itself. The Gabriel showing will be at 11." She explained sounding excited and exhausted at the same time.

"I'm not looking forward to any of that." Adrien groaned just thinking about it. "Father was so high strung last year, I was happy I didn't have to be in it before."

Nino furrowed his brow. "Huh? But aren't you like, the face of your dad's brand? Why wouldn't he have put you in his show last year? You've been in plenty of his other shows."

"It's illegal to use models younger than 16 during fashion weeks in France." Alya pointed out and Marinette nodded.

"To prevent child exploitation. Of course the rule only applies to adult fashions. Those presenting child fashions are free to use child models all they want."

The reporter shrugged. "Didn't think the big houses had child fashions on display."

"Most of them don't. It's pretty rare. You'll find it in the smaller shows during the week."

"Anybody Friday?" Alya inquired as she looked over the schedule on her friend's phone.

"There's only two, and neither of them really interest me. I wish Lois Vuitton wasn't right before Gabriel. I'll barely get to see any of it…" The designer groaned.

"It's better than being after, trust me, Marinette. Father hates being before another big name like that. Last year he was before Dior, and he nearly fired Stephen at least twice."

"What!? But Stephen is a great designer!"

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, but he was also the only one brave enough to ask my father questions. Nathalie was able to convince him not too though, which is probably what Stephen was banking on."

"I guess your old man didn't like feeling like an opening act." Nino quipped.

"I can see that." Alya joined in as they both laughed.

After they ate, there was a little bit of time they could kill before Marinette and Adrien had to leave. They decided to pass it by going around and acting like tourists. Alya proposed it may help Adrien and Marinette blend better, plus there was plenty around to see near Paris landmarks. Adrien made sure to keep his bodyguard in the loop as the large man tailed them from several meters back. "Look at that! I think that's a whole group of American tourists." Nino pointed out as a bus let out the overexcited population.

"Oh my god!" Marinette suddenly squealed as she looked at the bus. "FIT!"

She got three very confused expressions in return. "Fit what?"

Marinette blushed as she nodded gesturing to the bus. "Not fit, but FIT. The Fashion Institute of Technology. It's a famous design school in New York."

"Oh…" Adrien muttered still not seeing too much about it. He'd heard of a few schools in America just in passing, but FIT wasn't one of them; probably because it never interested him.

"So they're basically a bunch of professional design students here to check out Paris fashion?" Alya deduced with a shrug.

"Should we be worried about that?" Nino asked as he watched them start to move.

"Why? I mean, it's not like Marinette has anything to be jealous of. She's way better." Alya responded getting her best friend to blush.

"True, I bet any one of them would kill to intern with my father." Adrien chuckled just thinking about it. He'd met plenty of design students at annoying parties with his father, and they all tended to hang on every word the famous designer said. That or… Oh…

"I'm just saying it because, you know, they are heading our way, and since they're design students-"

"Shit…" The model cursed as he took in at least three different ads with his face on them nearby. Random tourists would be easy to dodge, but serious fashion students always knew his face.

"L-let's just turn around and head the other way." Marinette suggested as she took his arm to lead him. All four of them were blinded by the flash of a camera. "W-what!?" The young designer recoiled and took a step back.

Adrien blocked out the light and turned to her just in time to see her trip back on an uneven part of the pavement. "Watch your step!"

"Is that the paparazzi!?" Nino wondered as he blocked the flashes with his cap.

"Probably, but how long have they been tailing us?" Alya took a glance back and saw the tourists were just across the street. "Now we're stuck."

Adrien, after catching Marinette and standing her back up, looked back as well. "Well… This is definitely going to get their attention, but my bodyguard is that way. We're gonna have to make a break for it."

Marinette took a glance back as well before nodding at him. "Sounds good to me."

"Then let's go!" Almost as soon as they began running a large portion of the tourists took note. Marinette took a glance back at hearing several of them shout 'Adrien Agreste' at the top of their lungs. "Keep up, Marinette." Adrien took her hand to keep her going as their friends ran just behind them. "There he is!" The model declared as the large man weaved through the growing onlookers as best he could.

"Okay, dude, we're gonna split!" Nino yelled as he gave his best friend a thumbs up.

"Yeah, see you at Grimaldi if you decide to go!" His girlfriend added in as the couple dashed in another direction as soon as the bodyguard had them in hand. He stepped in front of them with a nod before glaring down anyone coming their way.

"In here, Marinette." Adrien directed as he pointed to the store next to them. "As soon as we have some kind of cover, my bodyguard will go get the car, and pick us up. It would be too dangerous to escort us out in the open." She wasted no time in following his suggestion, and they both took shelter inside a small toy store. Adrien kept hold of her hand and pulled them all the way to the back of the shop, and away from the display window.

"How long do we need to wait?" Marinette asked as she caught her breath. "Shouldn't take too long. He'll text me when it's safe." The model held up his phone.

"Good… That was terrifying. How do you deal with that all the time?" Even that time she'd run off with him in her PJ's hadn't been that crazy.

Adrien shrugged. "I'm just used to it, but it's usually not that bad. It's Haute Couture week, and then there's that big story about us going on right now. Double the problems to deal with, really."

The young designer furrowed her brow and looked down. "I'm sorry…"

She had two hands on her shoulders in seconds. "No, Marinette! You have nothing to be sorry about. I chose to come out with you, and you wouldn't have been chased down if I didn't." Marinette still looked at him guiltily, but nodded. "And anyway, I'm sorry that we lost what little free time we had before Dior, so…"

"How about we're both sorry and leave it at that?" The young designer compromised with a small smile that had Adrien's heart suddenly racing.

Once again he was wondering just how blind he really was not to notice before. "Sure…"

"Chat Noir?"

The model froze at the name and looked at her only to find her looking to the side. "Huh?"

"Look, they have Chat Noir toys here." She picked up an action figure from a nearby shelf.

"Oh… Ladybug too." He picked up the action figure that mirrored his partner. "Looks like they have plushies, stickers… even costume pieces." He named as he looked down the shelf they were hiding behind.

"Makes me wonder why it's in the back?" Marinette thought aloud. Paris's heroes were usually big sellers so stuff about them was always out front.

"You said a lot of stuff was put on sale at this time, right? Maybe they moved that stuff to the front?" The blond reasoned as he placed the figure back.

Marinette placed hers back too, but then picked up a packaged hanging on the side. "Look, phone charms." They were a set of two shaped like the glass stones you keep in fish tanks. One looked like a ladybug, while the other was black with a green paw in it. She flipped it over to see the price as Adrien felt his phone vibrate.

"He's outside with the car."

"Okay, but I'm gonna buy these first… if that's okay?" She wondered knowing that his bodyguard would be waiting on them.

"I don't see a problem." He was about to offer to pay instead, but knew he'd be shot down. Marinette always seemed so averse to letting him get her things; like it made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was because she didn't like him and didn't want to take advantage of his kindness? After she bought them, he led her back out of the store. The fashion students that had come after them before seemed to be gone, but the nearby flash of a camera showed they still had a problem. "Over here." Adrien opened a car door and let her in before getting in himself. The bodyguard didn't even wait for them to buckle up before driving away from the nosy reporters. "We're fine." He relayed to his driver when he got a concerned look through the rear-view mirror.

"Yes, and thank you." Marinette added in as she pulled out her purchase. She took the charms out of the envelope and held them up by one hand.

"Deciding which one to use?" The model asked as he looked at them.

"Not really, I already know which one I want to put on my phone."

"Ah, the Ladybug one, right? Maybe it'll be lucky?" He chuckled knowing she was already lady luck.

"No, I already have a good luck charm." She then took the Chat Noir charm and tied it to her phone.

"Huh? You do…?"

Marinette rolled her eyes and handed him the Ladybug charm. "You, on the other hand, could use a bit more. It's only Monday, and we've been chased down the street by your fans."

Adrien gave a mock hurt expression. "What? I thought we agreed that was both of us?"

"Then it can't hurt, can it?" She teased back and he took the charm.

He made a playful display of being insulted as he put it on his phone. "If that's how you're going to be, then I suppose I'll just have to stick close. That way you'll get some luck too."

"If it will make you feel better, then fine." She responded with her own playfully insulted voice.

* * *

Gabriel looked over his tablet as his son arrived back home with Marinette in toe. "I suppose I should commend you for not wearing something ridiculous again?" He asked his son looking slightly irritated. He turned the tablet around and Adrien winced at finding the ambush picture from barely 20 minutes prior was already on the internet. His son's Chat Noir hat was lopsided, and it didn't really go along with the rest of his outfit.

"I was trying not to stand out…"

Gabriel scoffed. "I'm sure. Ms. Dupain-Cheng, there is a dress waiting for you in your room. You mentioned before you didn't have very much in the way of formal attire."

The young designer blushed with a nod. "Thank you, Mr. Agreste."

"I trust I do not have to choose your attire, Adrien?"

"No, father." Adrien blushed at the remark and his father gave a curt nod before leaving. The model sighed as he and Marinette made their ways upstairs.

"So he still picks out your clothes sometimes, huh?" She mused.

"Not really… Just the formal stuff mostly. The last few times I was able to do it myself though."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you know? There are people who would kill to have something arranged by your father."

Adrien blushed harder with a frown. "Never more than once, I can guarantee that."

"I imagine he's picky, but having someone else help is still nice. I still like having my mom do my hair for events like this."

He noticed her expression was a little down cast and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Um… I can't say my dad could help you there, but if you want help with your hair I could lend a hand."

Marinette raised a disbelieving brow. "You? You can do hair?"

Adrien blushed again. "I can do a little. Stephen will sometimes redo the hair of models when they have wardrobe issues. It's faster than sending them back to the hairdresser who is usually setting up for another model or may not be on site the full time. He likes to do what he can to save time, and I've helped him on occasion."

She laughed at him a bit before jabbing him in the side. "This I have to see. You're on, Adrien. I'll have you do my hair when I'm ready." Adrien was almost ready to rescind the offer with how she was teasing him, but she went down to her own room before he worked up the nerve. A little over half an hour later, and Marinette went knocking on his door with a brush in hand. "Adrien?"

"One sec." She heard him shuffling around before the door opened.

"You almost… What are you wearing?" She asked as she took in the formal suit he'd picked out.

"A suit?" He'd thought it would work. His father made him wear stuff like this in previous years.

Marinette giggled at his look and shook her head. "You're going to be dying in that before the show even starts."

He furrowed his brow and took in her clothes. His father must have provided the simple blue dress she was wearing, but she also wore the small dark jacket she had worn earlier. The style looked almost casual. "Um… Is that what you're wearing?"

Marinette gave him a warning gaze as she shook her head. "Yes, it is, but this," She gestured to him. "Will not be very comfortable, Adrien. You have a whole closet, and you chose a stuffy suit?" She took the tie out of his hand and walked over to his closet. "I don't know what your father's been teaching you, but you don't need to dress like you're going down the runway when you're not. There are plenty of things that'll be much more comfortable." She started to go through his walk in closet and pulled out a handful of clothes. "Here, some quarter length sleeves, it's hot out. Instead of a suit, a vest, and these grey chinos will go nicely. Let me know when you've changed." She then promptly turned around to let him do so.

Adrien looked at the pieces she laid out and then at his stuffy suit. He didn't want to get his father's ire again over clothes, but Marinette was a designer. She should know what she's talking about. After the short internal argument he swapped his clothes, and instantly felt more comfortable. "Wow, Marinette. I can breathe." He chuckled and she turned back around.

"Yup, and be sure to thank… no, put the tie down. You don't need a tie." She took it from his hands and tossed it on the bed. She then took each of his sleeves and folded them back so they rested at the elbow. "And those shoes… are you going to be comfortable in those?"

"This coming from the one wearing heels?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Girl's shoes get more attention than men's." She went back into the closet and found a nice pair of green high-tops. "Wear these. You'll thank me later."

He took them and gave her a curious expression. "Are you sure? Don't they kind of stick out?"

"In the best way, Adrien. In the best way." By the time he had the shoes on, Marinette was going through a few accessories, and it was starting to make him feel like he was working. "Okay, this tag would be good, and wear this on your right wrist." She had a dark metal bracelet as well, but tossed that one on the bed as if discarding it.

"Done?" He asked when she started to appraise him.

"Yeah, I think so." She then picked her brush back up and smirked at him. "Your turn. Make me fabulous." Her tone was dramatized as she winked.

Adrien just rolled his eyes as she turned around and he started to brush her dark tresses. To Marinette's surprise he actually braided it loosely at the end and pushed it over her shoulder. He turned her to face the vanity and gestured with his hand and lips. "Pur-fection!"

She groaned at his pun and snatched the brush from him. "I bet you think you're so punny."

"That's right and… Wait a minute…" Marinette laughed at his surprise and stuck her tongue out before dashing to the door. He waited for her in the hall as she put her brush away and grabbed her bag. "You shouldn't run in those." He warned when she came back out.

"I'll run if I have to." She then tapped her bag. "But I have my flats in here for back up." She lifted a finger to her lips as if it was supposed to be a secret. At times like this her Ladybug was really obvious; confident, and just playful enough to get his hopes up. This wasn't an akuma fight, however, and hopefully his hopes wouldn't crumble from a dire situation.

They met Stephen in the foyer and he looked impressed when he saw Adrien. "Well, well, Adrien." He looked him up and down before glancing towards Marinette. "Marinette picked out your clothes then?"

The model was mortified by the declaration even if it was true. "W-what? Hey, I can dress myself!"

Stephen chuckled. "Yes, I know, but Marinette did pick this out, yes?" He turned to the young designer who was trying hard not to laugh.

"…Yes…" Adrien grumbled as he looked away.

"I thought so. Excellent taste, Marinette." He then pulled out his keys. "Now, Adrien, would you like to ride with us, or your father?" Adrien didn't get the chance to answer before hearing the aforementioned man clear his throat.

All eyes turned to Gabriel as he and Nathalie started down the stairs. The model was suddenly worried about what his father would say about what he was wearing. Gabriel looked him over only a moment before turning to Marinette and nodding. "Thank you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Adrien, you should ride with her." He declared before he and Nathalie continued on to the door. Adrien slumped in defeat moments later while Stephen and Marinette shared a laugh at his expense.

* * *

"I'm glad I could ride here with you, Stephen. I hate all the attention I get when I'm with, father."

"Yes well, I also don't have a driver to let me out right up front. Having a valet park your car will probably help you blend in more." The designer mused as he took his ticket from the attendant. "Anyway, we should get going. We don't want to miss the window between shows." He saw Adrien with his hands in his pockets and smirked. "Also, it is smart to keep close to your companion." He gestured to both of them. "Wouldn't want to get lost."

Marinette blushed as she took Adrien's arm. Adrien pulled his hand from the pocket and laced his fingers with hers. Neither looked at each other through the movement, and Stephen just found them adorable as he tried not to laugh. The inner halls of the building were lined with people in all sorts of outfits, and the model could feel eyes on him and Marinette, despite all around being caught up in their own conversations. The room hosting the venue was dark, but open as the silhouettes of people lined the tiered seats. The darkness made it hard to tell where the open seats were, but an attendant quickly directed them so they could sit together. With the music and bit of commentary going through the show, it didn't give off the same feeling as a movie. People whispered between each other all around the room and the press was free to flash pictures almost constantly. "You see that one, Marinette? I'd like to see who thought that was a good idea." Stephen joked at the skirt that was a little too loud for the model wearing it.

"I know, but the top isn't bad. Maybe with less frills?"

Adrien furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about? Isn't all of it supposed to be really fashionable?"

"Come on, Adrien, you can't say that works."

"Yes, there are usually one or two not so fabulous pieces in every designer's collection no matter how big they are." Stephen then leaned down very close as if afraid someone would hear. "Even your father's."

"Stephen, what about that dress? I like the cut." Marinette pointed out as the next model came out.

"Yes, now that one goes well with the model, and the belt is a nice touch." Adrien listened to them whisper back and forth through the show and found most of what they said confusing. He'd spent his whole life around this stuff, and yet he couldn't find himself joining their conversation at all.

"Did you like anything, Adrien?" Marinette finally asked as the last model did their turn and started back.

"Um… I guess?"

"Tell us how you really feel." Stephen remarked at how clueless he sounded. "You're a man aren't you? Didn't any of the ladies at least look nice?"

"Uh, well, that one with green dress and gloves looked nice?"

Marinette giggled at his near question. "It's okay, Adrien, don't force it."

"I just don't understand about all the different design ideas to be honest. I mean I know what I like, but don't ask me to explain it." He responded with an obscured blush that was revealed when the lights came on.

"Oh, I forgot there was a break after this one." Stephen stood up and pointed to the doors. "It's perfect timing. I'll be right back; text me if you two leave so I know where you are."

Adrien nodded and stayed seated while more than half of the room stood to move out. "Looks like quite a few people are leaving? Isn't there another show after the break?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, but it's in half an hour, and most people don't stay in one room for the whole day. There are several other shows going on around the city." Adrien couldn't say it made perfect sense. When his father dragged him around, it was hard to keep up with where they were going. He did remember, however, that they usually didn't leave the building for another in one day.

"That's only if you even care about those no names." Both teens were confused by the sudden intrusion of a familiar voice, and turned to find the source.

"… Chloe?" Marinette asked in confusion as the blond texted right beside her. She wore a very flattering yellow dress with a black jacket that only went down to midriff. Despite not looking up, her signature blond hair, ponytail and sunglasses on her head gave her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I've been waiting to put her in here! The Chloe in the next chapter is loosely based on an older Chloe portrayed in fics by one of my favorite authors. I'll name them and the fic at the beginning of next chapter.
> 
> So the fashion show details were taken from light google searches and me making stuff up. Those are real designers, and anything specifically stated by characters as fact is true. (According to google) I made up the other stuff since I've never been to a show and didn't feel like watching videos about it. Also, Adrien's clothes were inspired by outfits I went through in Animal Crossing NH so yeah... (I've been known to wear orange, pink and green at the same time, so what do I know about fashion?)=^-^=


	11. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chloe in this chapter is loosely based on the Chloe from Yilena's MDR fic. The whole thing is done in chat room talk, but its still brilliantly able to tell an awesome story! I honestly can't wrap my mind around how she did it. (Read it if you like a good AU with our favorite idiots) That being said, since this story is very different, so will the Chloe for those of you who are familiar with this fic. Enjoy.=^-^=

"Try not to sound surprised, Dupain-Cheng." The snappy blond remarked as she finally looked over. "It's not like I just sat down, and if anyone should be surprised, it's me. As if I, out of the two of us, wouldn't be able to attend."

Marinette winced at the taller girl's words. She did have a point. The heiress of Paris was probably invited to everything. "… Right…"

Chloe rolled her eyes and glanced at Adrien. "So, Adrikins, not sitting with daddy?"

"No… He let me come with Stephen and Marinette this time." He looked a bit anxious at the two girls. They never got along in college, and he was pretty sure they didn't share any Lycee classes so he didn't know if that was still a thing.

"Good, that means you can come get a drink with me." She stood up and gestured him on without asking.

"Um, actually, I did come with Marinette so…"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she gestured to them both. "I already knew that, Adrien, and I obviously meant both of you would come get a drink with me." She gestured again for both of them to hurry up.

Marinette wasn't sure what to make of it as she stood which prompted Adrien to do so as well. "So, where…?"

"The lounge across the courtyard, duh."

Marinette may not have known why Chloe, of all people, was suddenly inviting her to hang, but she did know one thing; she was still rude. "Is this okay?" She whispered to Adrien as they followed the taller girl.

"I don't think we have to worry. If Chloe was going to do anything to you, she would have just insulted you immediately." The model responded finding her behavior curious himself. He'd seen Chloe only a handful of times recently and not since summer started.

* * *

The lounge was terribly crowded but there were no more seats. Instead Chloe walked them over to a high table where they could stand with their drinks. "What do you want?" She asked as she started on the mini kiosk that waited in the middle of the table.

"Huh? You brought us, didn't you?" Marinette asked in confusion.

"Don't be dumb, Dupain-Cheng. If you don't tell me what you want then I won't order you anything. Adrien?"

"Uh… Iced coffee, no whipped cream." He pat Marinette's shoulder encouragingly.

"Oh, then… Macha coffee."

"Ugh, boring but fine." Chloe put in the orders without another word and pulled out her card to pay at the end. When she was done, she pushed the kiosk away and pulled out her phone again. "So, Dupain-Cheng, am I right to say you're the one who dressed Adrien today?"

Adrien instantly hung his head as Marinette blushed with a nod. "Yes…"

Chloe flicked her hair back, and looked over to the dejected model. "You didn't do too badly. It's definitely better than when he shows up in a suit like he took a wrong turn on his way to some nobody's wedding. It was painful to watch." She eyed Adrien with a slight smirk.

"Um… Chloe? Are you… um, are we… Why are you talking to me? You hate me, don't you?"

Chloe raised a brow. "And you hate me, but I don't see how that would stop us from talking, Dupain-Cheng. I talk to whoever I want. I'm just more inclined to speak with you because you're not dressed like a pauper right now." She went back to her phone when it chimed, but continued to speak. "I also heard you and Adrien were a thing. If it's true then you're stuck with me. I've gotten over it, so hurry up and get over it too."

"Uh, Chloe, we're not actually… you know, together." Adrien corrected with a blush that matched Marinette.

"Oh really?" Chloe looked at them skeptically before rolling her eyes. "Idiots." She then looked back down at her phone leaving the proposed couple awkward and slightly exasperated.

"So, Chloe, where's Sabrina? Doesn't she normally go everywhere with you?"

"She's super gross right now, so like hell was I going bring her here like that, yuck."

Adrien leaned down to the confused designer. "I think she means she has a cold or something."

"Oh, I hope she gets better."

"You and me both. Pulling up my own day planner is a pain." Chloe was always intimidating back in college, but she still had an unease back then; a slight awkwardness that showed when everyone was against her or someone disagreed. The Chloe right now was intimidating in a slightly different way. She didn't hesitate with any of her words and had an air around her not just of entitlement, but of authority in a way. "Um, no, if that's my cappuccino you take it back. I asked for no foam, and that better be soy milk." She suddenly berated the server who was approaching with their drinks.

He cringed and set down the other two. "My apologies, I'll get it fixed right away, Madame."

Chloe was already back on her phone before he even answered and Adrien flashed the server an apologetic expression. "You know, Chloe, you could have said that nicer. He's just the server, not the guy behind the counter."

Chloe clicked her tongue. "Like that matters. I'm not about to waste my time walking over to yell at the servant behind the counter. I already paid, so the least they can do is get my drink right." If it weren't for the fact this whole situation was weird for Marinette, she would have argued a bit more for the server. Then again, Chloe didn't look like she would have cared any more even if she had.

"Did you text Stephen about where we went?" Adrien asked suddenly realizing he wasn't there.

"Yeah, when we were walking over." She checked her phone. "He's already seen it, so he might be on his way here."

"Dupain-Cheng." She looked over to Chloe who was actually making eye contact. "Where did you get your jacket?"

"I uh… made it…"

"Hmmm?" Chloe went back to her phone and a silent few minutes fell before the blond broke it. "What the hell? You closed your orders?"

"Huh?" Adrien looked lost at the topic jump.

"Are you on my online boutique page?"

"Duh, if you made the jacket yourself I assumed I could order it from you online."

Marinette walked around Adrien to see her boutique banner at the top of the phone's screen and the jacket under it. The buy button was replaced with a closed icon. "Oh, well… I put the hold in when I started my internship since it would take up any free time I had."

"Hmm, so that's why the two of you are hanging around Stephen today? Whatever. Open your orders again so I can buy it." She calmly demanded as she looked at the designer.

"I uh… well, I'm not going to open those until after the internship, but if you want to send me your measurements, I'll take the order directly." Marinette compromised as to not ruin this strange civility between them.

Chloe raised a brow and pulled up her phone's address book. "Add it in." She then handed the phone to Marinette, who took it hesitantly.

"Okay, sure." She added her email and number into the boxes before handing it back.

"When will I get it?" She asked as she started back on her phone.

"Um well, once you send me your information, I'll send you an invoice. I can start working on it then so three weeks?"

Chloe raised a brow. "Three weeks?"

"Yes, even if you paid today, I can't do orders this week."

The blond looked at her as if contemplating on whether to yell or cancel the order. "Charge extra and get it done in two." She, not quite, proposed back; it was more of a demand.

"Uh, sure… I can do that." Marinette agreed feeling an odd sense of relief that Chloe just compromised without batting an eye.

The server returned with her drink and she didn't say a word to him before taking it and drinking. He lingered for a minute, and when she still didn't say anything, he left looking a bit irritated. "Your babysitter's back." She stated as Stephen came into the lounge. Adrien and Marinette turned to wave him over.

"I thought you meant the lounge upstairs." He expressed with a sheepish expression. "Oh, Chloe, how are you?"

"Better than you. I can't believe you thought that knee length skirt with the ruffle was nice. My grandmother wouldn't even put that on." She then looked back at her phone and took another drink.

"Ah, same old Chloe." Stephen chuckled tensely before turning to the couple. "Is something the matter, Marinette?"

The teen looked a little awe struck as she looked between him and Chloe. "She agreed with me…" She muttered and Adrien chuckled. He remembered one of the few times Stephen and Marinette disagreed during the show, and one of them had to do with a skirt.

"You're coming to Chanel tomorrow right, Marinette? Of course you are. Text me when you get there." Chloe then took her drink and left the lounge without any form of goodbye.

"She called me by my name." Marinette noted with a baffled tone.

"She did." Adrien agreed looking equally baffled.

"I can't help feeling she was a little odd just now." Stephen remarked.

"That whole thing was odd." Adrien added.

"Yes it was!" Marinette groaned and slumped against the table as if all the tension in her body evaporated and she could finally relax.

* * *

Marinette had decided she would stay for Grimaldi, and the three of them met up with Alya a couple hours later. She was dressed professionally and had a press badge displayed proudly on her vest. "Yo, Marinette!" They were outside the venue doors, and Alya had a tall brunette typing on a tablet beside her while wearing a camera. "Alya!" She hugged her friend. "So how was Dior? Any designer insights to share?" She asked as Marinette adjusted her bag back.

"These two were whispering over me the whole time." Adrien cut in.

"I bet." She mused before taking in his outfit. "Marinette help you dress?"

Adrien groaned and crossed his arms. "Why is it that everyone knows? Did you send out some kind of mass email or something?" He asked Marinette with a pout.

"Actually, sunshine, Nino mentioned you were complaining about having to wear a suit for the shows. I just figured Marinette made you change to something less stuffy since your dad obviously never stepped in before." She deduced with a superior expression. "Oh, and this is my mentor, Anna Rue." She gestured to the woman behind her who looked up from her tablet.

"Hmm? Oh, your designer friend?" She let out a hand to Marinette. "Pleasure."

"Likewise." She greeted back. "And this is Stephen Prolux, my mentor." She introduced back and Stephen let out a hand to Alya.

"Just Stephen is fine. I've heard quite a bit about you from these two as well as Mr. Lahiffe."

"I feel so excluded." She remarked back since the three of them had spent so much time together."

"Stephen Prolux, was it? From Gabriel?" Anna inquired suddenly more interested.

"Indeed, but I'm sorry to say, I cannot offer you a story." He apologized taking note of her expression.

"Pity, it would have been nice." She checked her watch and pat Alya's shoulder. "Alright, Cesaire, let's get inside to set up. You'll need the first few minutes to log details on the presentation, and then make detailed logs on each outfit as it comes down the runway. Pictures are nice, but the moment of impact is just as important." Alya waved as she was escorted away to the press rows.

* * *

Adrien sat down as his phone pinged once again. It was as if everyone he knew suddenly wanted to text him. Chloe had texted him mercilessly on their way home because she wanted an instant response. Then Nino was asking about how things were going since his girlfriend wasn't texting back while working. Lila of all people had tried to 'console him' about the press misunderstanding from earlier that day. "Now who… Oh…" He turned to his door. Marinette had texted him wondering if he was too tired to talk. He texted back it was fine, and heard a knock only a second later. "Come in."

She opened the door with a sheepish smile. "Um, hey…"

"What's up, Marinette?" She hadn't even changed out of her heels yet.

"I was… I was just wondering about Chloe."

"Oh, you mean how she was acting kind of weird right? I wasn't sure how that would go down since I haven't seen you two interact since college."

"Exactly, and now she's… nice?" It was a question for sure. "I mean, still rude, but nice… to me?" She gestured to herself in bewilderment. "She's never nice to me, I mean… Unless she has to be."

Adrien shrugged. "She did say that hating each other didn't mean you couldn't talk."

"No, this wasn't hate. She agreed with me, complimented my clothes and bought a jacket from my online boutique." Marinette listed to prove her point.

"Actually, she told Stephen he was wrong, told you that you weren't dressing like a pauper, and even if she did buy a jacket from you, she forced you to agree to do it faster than normal." He countered with a slight grin. "That's pretty typical of Chloe if you think about it."

"Adrien!"

"Okay, yeah, I got it. I know she was acting odd, and being strangely tolerant of you. I don't really get the change, but she hasn't been hanging off me as much since Kagami either." He then shrugged.

"So she approved of you two as a couple?"

Adrien scoffed and nearly started laughing. "Far from it, Marinette. Now that you mention it though, I think I do know what maybe changed her mind. There was this party Chloe invited me to not long after I started dating Kagami. Chloe was pretty upset I brought her with me despite already knowing we were dating. Chloe didn't waste any time trying to separate us and threw her drink at Kagami when she didn't get her way." Marinette looked scared at the idea, but Adrien laughed it off. "Don't worry, Marinette, Kagami just took her into the bathroom and they had a talk about it. She had Chloe talk to one of her friends, Tetsu-san, and they worked it out. We even stayed at the party after when Chloe provided Kagami with a new shirt."

Marinette's horrified expression didn't go away, but she turned so he couldn't see it anymore. "A-adrien? Do you know Tetsu-san?" She saw him shake his head out of the corner of her eye and let out a sigh.

"No, but Kagami said he's very persuasive, and makes a good argument."

Marinette tried not to groan at the answer. Of course she didn't tell him. "I think that explains it, Adrien, thank you." She back stepped to the door, and with a wave, closed it behind her.

"Huh?" She paid no mind to the baffled blond she left behind as she shut and locked her door behind.

She immediately pulled out her phone to dial Kagami. "Hello."

"Hi, Kagami… It's Marinette."

"I know, you're still in my contact list. Was there something you needed? I'm about to leave for dinner with my mother."

"Oh um… I was just wondering. Adrien mentioned this thing between you and Chloe… Did you threaten her with a katana by any chance?"

She heard a chuckle over the phone that made a chill go up her spine. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Marinette."

"Uh, but Adrien mentioned you had Tetsu-san talk to her, and I know that's the name of one of your katanas."

The silence actually made the situation worse than the laughing previous. "What an odd coincidence." She finally answered. "But I'm sorry I don't have any more time, Marinette. Be sure to let me know how it works out with Adrien… And Luka says hi." She then hung up and Marinette just looked at her phone with a lingering sense of dread.

"Oh my god, she threatened Chloe with a fucking sword!" Kagami didn't take crap from anyone, and she was a very good friend. Those two things together could, at times, create a very terrifying image.

* * *

The next day started earlier since Chanel started at 10. Adrien wanted to get ahead of Marinette this morning and started to go through his clothes to decide what he would wear. He was looking through his ties before hearing a knock at his door. "Come in." He called. Nathalie would always come in to tell him his daily schedule so it didn't occur to him it could be anyone else until he turned around.

"Are you that stuck on wearing a tie?"

Adrien blushed at seeing Marinette enter and immediately tease him about his outfit choice. "W-what, is there something wrong with that? Ties don't automatically mean suit you know."

She giggled at his defense and took the green tie from his hands. "Okay, you can wear a tie, but let me pick out the rest." If she was being honest with herself, she really enjoyed dressing Adrien yesterday. It was one thing to dress him for shoots, but to pick out what he wore out and about? It was pretty fun too. "Okay, so green tie…. Let's go with black. Here's a black collared shirt, and some black jeans." She tossed the clothes at him and he barely caught them due to how suddenly she'd thrown them. "And you can wear those high-tops again since they'd match your tie." She grinned at his frown and walked back to the door. "I just came in to check on what you were wearing. I'll be back in 10."

Adrien let out a defeated sigh as he laid the clothes on the bed, and began to change out of his PJs. "Got to admit, she knows what she's doing." Plagg mused as he laughed at his holder's defeat.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I've given up."

"No, you should just give up." The kwami countered with a shrug. "You're far better off."

"We'll see."

"Shoot yourself, kid, but I warned you."

As soon as he was dressed he looked at himself in the vanity. It inwardly killed him that he did indeed look pretty good in the clothes. His pride didn't want to admit to just how much he loved the idea of Marinette dressing him. He wasn't a child! "Wait…" Marinette hadn't chosen any accessories yet, so he could still break-even at least. He walked to the accessory drawers of his closet and thought about what looked good with the semi-casual look he had. His eyes landed on the watches he had in his top drawer. "Definitely a watch… A Rolex is always nice right?" He asked himself thinking on it. Rolex was always synonymous with style and money. He then went back over to the vanity to look over himself. He liked that the watch peeked out from his sleeve, but decided to roll them back once so his wrist didn't feel so constricted.

"I'm back." Marinette called from the hall while knocking.

"Come in."

She entered and he was still posing in front of his mirror. "A watch?" Marinette asked having noticed the accessory immediately.

"Yeah, I thought it would look nice."

She wanted to agree, but despite the pleasant gold accent of the Rolex going well with his golden locks, it still felt wrong with his outfit. "It does but…"

"But?" He quickly grumbled as she stood behind him.

"Can I see what others you have?" He let out a sigh and walked her over to his watch drawer. Her jaw slowly dropped at the array of 20 or so watches. "Why do you have this many? I never see you in a watch!"

He shrugged. "My dad gets these as presents sometimes from investors. If he doesn't like them and thinks they'd look good on me, he passes them along. Recently, some of his business partners and investors have given me a watch directly, but I've never been a fan of wearing them. I just use them as accessories when I need to." She looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Aside from the fact I could probably pay for medical school on this drawer alone, you just admitted to not wearing watches very often. If that's the case, a metal band like that will only bother you later as you adjust it over and over. Let's try…" She looked over the collection carefully before picking up one with a black band. "This Piaget looks nice, and the band won't irritate your wrist as much as metal."

Adrien didn't fight as he unlatched his Rolex and traded it for the recommended one. "Sure, you're probably right."

"Now you're getting it." She teased to cover the severe urge she had to look up just how much that watch had cost. Adrien's ignorance of such a thing was terrifying.

* * *

Chloe waited for them just inside the Grand Palais where Chanel was having her show in just 20 minutes. Marinette had texted her once Stephen arrived at the valet and she instantly replied on where to meet her. The building was bigger than the venue they'd gone to the day before but a familiar building to any Parisian. "About time you both got here…" She trailed off as she noted Marinette's outfit. She wore a black blazer with a pink tie, matching pink ruffled skirt and tight black leggings.

The designer was worried about the way Chloe was looking at her. She wanted to say she looked freaked out, but that didn't really sound like Chloe especially not the Chloe from yesterday. "Hello?"

The blond recomposed herself and looked to Adrien. "He doesn't look terrible." She then turned on her heel and headed down the hall where the show would take place. A small gesture of her hand was all the couple got as indication they were supposed to follow.

Stephen watched the whole thing and sighed. "I suppose she didn't tell me not to come…" The blond hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

* * *

Throughout the presentation Marinette felt Chloe was looking her over silently. Sure, she would speak up whenever Marinette and Stephen got to talking about a specific outfit, but she could feel tenseness from the heiress. "I kind of feel just a little disappointed this year." Marinette remarked once the whole collection was presented.

"Really, but you've liked almost everything so far. I personally find this better than last year." Stephen responded as he pointed at certain models in the air as if cataloging their clothes in his mind.

"Well I was kind of hoping for something that made more of a statement. The collection was great, but I guess I was getting too hung up on that carousel that was once used here."

"Marinette, that was Luis Vuitton, not Chanel."

"I know, but this was my first time watching a show here in person." The younger designer admitted with a blush.

"Wait… Are you talking about a merry-go-round kind of carousel?" Adrien asked with a bewildered tone.

Marinette nodded as she thought back to the first time she saw a clip of it. "Yeah, it was like, 10 years ago, but it really stuck with me."

"You **would** like something like that, Marinette. I suppose making a statement is half of fashion." Marinette raised her brow at the other girl.

"Yes, she just used your name again." Adrien whispered in her ear with a chuckle.

The show was finished a couple of minutes later, and Chloe stood up. "Come on, we have reservations at Tress Trellis."

"Huh? For lunch?" Adrien asked at the sudden news. Chloe did have a bad tendency to plan things and assume he would go even before this change in her.

"W-wait… Tress Trellis? As in-"

"Yes, now hurry up." She cut off with an eye roll. Chloe stopped as she passed Stephen and let out an irritated sigh. "I suppose you can come too…" Marinette couldn't think of anyone who would want to with that kind of invitation.

"No, it's fine, Chloe. I'm meeting with Greyson and Ulrich for lunch today. They should be somewhere in here."

"Oh, maybe we should invite Cyrano?" Marinette suggested at hearing his mentor's name. "I would love to get his opinion of the presentation."

Adrien scowled slightly at the mention. "I'm sure he already has plans."

Chloe raised a brow at Adrien's mood shift and couldn't help the slight smile that came to her face. "Depends, Marinette, is he better looking than Stephen?"

The young designer clapped her hands together. "He's gorgeous, I promise- Oh, there he is!" She pointed a few rows up to the stylish and tall ravenette. He was wearing a blue dress shirt with vertical ultra thin red lines, and tight black pants with a dark metal chain hanging from a pocket that matched his necklace.

Stephen got Greyson's attention easily and directed Cyrano to the waving Marinette. "Ah, Marinette! Did you enjoy the divine Coco Chanel as much as I did?" He asked as if waking from a wistful dream.

"Yes! Oh, and Chloe invited us to Tress Trellis. Do you want to go? We can talk about the show, and there are a few outfits I wanted to get your opinion on."

Cyrano arrived to their group with a look of genuine surprise. "Tress Trellis? However did you get a reservation there…" He then noticed Chloe and his expression grew more reserved. "Oh, so Chloe Bourgeois is who you meant. Well, well, a pleasure." He bowed his head and let out a hand as if to ask for hers.

She raised a brow at him and didn't respond to it with her own. "Yes well, Sabrina's still gross so, I suppose he can come. Let's go." She didn't wait a second more before heading out.

* * *

Even the lunch time wait at Tress Trellis was insane. It was the newest hot spot in Paris, and a reservation needed to be made months in advance, that is… unless you know someone. If there was anyone in Paris that knew people, however, it was Chloe Bourgeois. The heiress of Paris was, at many times, considered the face of the grand city even when her reputation was far from positive. Her father was the mayor, but her current power lay on social media, and it was pretty safe to assume that 98% of anyone in the city that used such media followed her. It was an image she had cultivated more once Lycee began and so Marinette was shocked to find out just how big she really was.

Adrien showed her Chloe's pages while the girl in question talked with the waiter. When they arrived moments before, Chloe strode right past the line and didn't bat an eye to anyone who gave even a mutter of annoyance. "I didn't know she was this big."

"Yeah, Sabrina manages her accounts, and I'm pretty sure she holds the 3rd biggest following in the country right now. I've heard if she tags you in a picture, a person's following can double over night." Not that Marinette had a big social media presence outside her online shop, but she still couldn't believe Chloe. The Chloe who was spoiled and used her wealthy social standing to get what she wanted, the Chloe who just used her dad's power force people's hands… THAT Chloe was now one of the most influential figures in Paris on her own! It also wasn't lost on her that THAT Chloe was actually being nice to her and treating her roughly as a social equal. Whether Kagami had anything to do with this or not, Marinette was not going to complain.

"Alright, let's go unless you want to stand there all day?" The social media darling stated with a hand on her hip as if wasting her time.

"As if I would waste the favor of one such as you?" Cyrano said with a wink as he followed. Adrien and Marinette followed after and the server, who looked a tad more nervous than he should, sat them down at a table on the second floor next to a wall of tinted windows. Vines draped down from the ceiling along the walls both inside and outside adding a bit of a rustic atmosphere to the dining experience. "Excuse me for being straight forward, Ms. Bourgeois, but I would be remiss not to take advantage of this situation." Cyrano expressed as he held up his phone.

Chloe gave a sly smirk as she tossed her ponytail back. "Yes you would." She then shot a slight glare to Marinette who tensed without out even making eye contact.

Cyrano set his camera and had his fellow designer snap a few shots of them before he sat back down. "What a fortuitous meeting. Perhaps I'll use that as the caption?"

Chloe scoffed. "Whatever you use, if you don't run it by Sabrina first, I'll make sure no one ever looks you up again." The slight chill in her words hit the man hard for a few seconds before Adrien rescued him.

"Hey, I've never been here before, Chloe. What do you think I should get?"

She turned to him and raised a brow. "Do I look like your girlfriend?" She shot back and pulled out her phone.

"Well, I would appreciate a recommendation of what's good…" Marinette asked next with far less confidence.

"You and Adrien need to share something. I want to post it with the caption 'too stupid for words' on my main page."

"Chloe." Adrien tried to scold with an obvious blush. "I'd appreciate you trying to be nicer."

"And I'd appreciate you growing a pair, Adrikins, but we can't always get what we want now can we?" She shot back without hesitation.

Once she set down her phone, Cyrano's phone started to ping out of control. "Who is…"

"It can wait until after we eat, Cyrano." Chloe interrupted with a knowing smile that came off as slightly sinister.

* * *

It was after 5 when everything Marinette planned to see was over. She was immensely grateful too, since hanging out with Chloe was mentally exhausting. Once the waiter had come around for their orders, Chloe picked for them without asking, and she only ordered them one thing! She really did make them share and took several photo pics as they ate despite Adrien actively trying to stop her. Cyrano spent any in-between time they had since lunch looking at his phone like it was a matter of life and death so he wasn't any help in deterring Chloe either. "You two look tired. I'm sorry I couldn't sit in with you again after lunch." Stephen arrived to pick them up looking out of breath. "Mr. Agreste wanted me to sit with him, and I knew you would rather not, Adrien."

"It's no problem, but I think Marinette is as ready to get home as I am." The model responded to the tired designer leaning on him.

Stephen took in the rattled Cyrano as well as Chloe only a few feet away taping away at her phone and understood what all had gone down. Hurricane Chloe strikes again. "I understand, shall we?"

"Marinette."

The young designer nearly jumped at her name being called and Adrien placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Yes, Chloe?"

"When you're done with my jacket we're going out together. Leave space in your schedule. Also, Adrien can't come."

"Huh?" Marinette replied having no processing power left to comprehend Chloe's latest demand.

"I'll post a link to your online boutique in the caption when I post the picture of me wearing it."

Before Marinette even thought about what to say, Cyrano covered her mouth and answered for her. "Yes, you can count on it." Chloe raised a brow at him before smirking and walking away.

"Ugh… Why did you do that?" The shorter designer groaned once the source of the tension left.

"Because you're probably too tired right now to understand what she just promised you, Marinette." Adrien answered as he squeezed her shoulder.

"Yes, she promised to advertise for you, and all you'd have to do was spend a day with her, Marinette. Honestly, I'm rather jealous." Cyrano added in with an impressed grin. "It was surprising to know you were in with Adrien Agreste, but now I find you're also friends with Chloe Bourgeois?"

"Friends might be pushing it…" She muttered back with a sigh.

"Either way, it'll be fine, Marinette. Let's get back and take breather." It was at that line she finally realized he had been holding her against himself. She felt her pulse throb in her ears as she nodded and allowed herself to cling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing Chloe! I need to know how you all felt about her plz! I honestly think this would be a best case scenario for how Chloe will be when she's older. Still Chloe without being utterly ridiculous. I also had fun with Kagami. When deciding that story between the two girls I thought back to the episode "Animeastro" where she told off Chloe. That story about Tetsu-san and the girls has everything to do with why Chloe is acting odd later in the story. I tried to make Marinette's clothes similar to Kagami's normal outfit. (Chloe was reminded of Kagami basically)=^-^=


	12. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick warning. This chapter contains some serious emotional drama.=^-^=

Nathalie placed the tablet before Gabriel looking as stoic as she ever was. Every morning she had all relevant news from the previous day summarized for him whether he already heard about it or not. "She must have posted this late last night." He remarked once he scrolled down a bit.

"Ms. Bourgeois usually makes relevant posts after 11, sir." Of course both of them knew that was because her main account was heavily controlled by Chloe's best friend Sabrina to make sure only her best posts were made there and nothing could be held against Chloe's image. The social media darling had lesser accounts for impulse posting.

"A ship that rhymes with sense." He read aloud, slightly amused by the caption. Despite his age and lack of experience with youthful terms, he understood what it meant and grinned.

"Would you like for me to handle Adrien's response to this?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, and tell Adrien about it as well. He and Ms. Dupain-Cheng will be at the studio for the next few hours working on preparations."

"Yes, sir. Also, Stephen was able to get in touch with a model he believes would be perfect for the Akuma suit." She then sent him the details from her phone to the tablet.

"Mandelle Solle?" He asked looking at her profile image. He'd intended for a male model for a suit.

"Yes, he mentioned her appearance fitting the concept of the Akuma very well after talking with Ms. Dupain-Cheng about it." This woman wasn't very well known as far as he knew. She was tall with short dark hair, but her form would aid itself to a men's suit very well. "Stephen has her coming this afternoon for a fitting."

"Rather presumptuous of him." The designer nearly growled in irritation. He'd already had two other male models lined up for a fitting as well. "I suppose his judgment has been proven." He would have fired him long ago if he didn't trust him. "But I'll be the judge of whether she'll be in my show." He then stood and headed to the door with Nathalie following behind.

* * *

Adrien sighed as he watched Marinette work from the back wall of the staging area. All of the designers and remaining interns were putting the clothes together and ordering them based on which model wore what. The venue's open stage meant the whole collection would come out at one time, though the noble collection would still be separate. It had a different vibe altogether. As soon as the other pieces had their time in the spotlight, they would be gone to allow the noble miraculous line sole custody of the audience's attention. The pressure of getting everything right was mounting in the room, but he could see Marinette wasn't stressing out. She looked so calm and in charge of things as she moved; she didn't appear to hesitate at all.

It was a vast contrast to how their morning had started. She didn't come to his room to see what he was wearing like before. As a matter of fact, Nathalie had to go in to help get her started. When he first saw her she looked even more exhausted than she did when they got back the day before. Did she not go to sleep? She did say she was going to bed early, but maybe she was actually working on clothes? Marinette did enjoy staying up late to work. For the rest of the morning she was tripping on her words, and forgetting things. It made him think back to how she was in college. She was cute when she got frazzled, but now she was even more so. The moment they arrived at the studio it was like a switch went off in her brain. This was the Ladybug part of Marinette, the part that he fell in love with first.

As much as he loved watching her work, however, sitting back out of the way only gave him more time to think. He still needed to decide on how he was going to ask her out. He knew she liked him, and of course, he liked her. He just wished it was that simple. If he wasn't careful, Marinette may think he had asked her out only because she was Ladybug. She might think it was some clever plot Chat Noir cooked up to get her to finally date him. He supposed it kind of was, but not in a bad way. Perhaps he could ask her out before outing himself? Or even better, if she outed herself first after agreeing. Of course, saying it and making it happen were two very different things. Ladybug was the master of convoluted plans that resulted in near impossible results. Chat Noir trying the same thing would probably yield less successful results. He wanted to do it tomorrow at the latest so Plagg wouldn't say he was getting cold feet. Maybe after the show? The Chat in him wanted to declare it right at the end of the show when Gabriel was planning to take his bow, but his father would surely make him regret it. He would probably also get Marinette in trouble as well. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

"You don't really look like you're working that hard to me, Adrien." The model felt his hand ball into a fist at the sound of that familiar voice.

"Neither do you, Lila." He responded without looking at her. He was still angry about what she'd done before, and didn't trust himself in a situation where they weren't being expressly watched.

"Oh, I'm just here for a fitting with the new model. Stephen had this unknown girl coming in for the Akuma suit." She gestured with one hand loosely to a tall woman. Adrien was slightly embarrassed that he thought that person was a man when he saw them first come in. "They won't need me until your father comes in to appraise her. Now, what is so hard?"

Adrien rolled his eyes at her prying. Why was she still so nosy? "It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Aww, don't be like that, Adrien. You know I care about you."

Her voice was so sickeningly sweet it made him want to gag. "Sure, I believe that." He replied with mild sarcasm.

"I bet you're still worried about your father making you marry one of the interns right? I still can't believe your father could be so cruel. I have an idea though," She started as she sidled up to him and leaned down to his ear. "If you get a girlfriend before having to choose, your father wouldn't be able to force your hand. You'd have all of Paris on your side if word got out."

Adrien fought the urge to push her away with everything he had. When Marinette clung to him it was so nice, and soothing, but Lila doing it made him feel like he was cuddled up to a snake. "While it's an interesting idea, Lila," He gently pushed her off as he made to walk as if needed. "I did make a promise with my father. I intend to keep it." He finished before leaving to try and find someone who could give him a job; anything to give him more reason to ditch Lila.

* * *

Marinette staggered out of the bathroom looking ready to puke. She could barely keep the phone in her hand as she looked back at it once again. It was Adrien's phone. She knew it was because of the Ladybug charm that hung from it; the very charm she'd given him. That only meant Lila wasn't lying this time. No matter how much she wanted to dismiss all she was told just now, Adrien's phone held the irrefutable evidence that she wasn't. "Marinette?"

She turned to see Adrien concerned for her state and she suddenly felt the urge to cry. To cry for the guy she loved so much and his twisted situation. It was no wonder he was so distraught last Friday; suddenly learning something that left him looking so lost. "A-Adrien I-" No… she didn't want to think about it. It was too painful for words.

"Are you okay? You look sick." He caught her when she stumbled to move and felt her forehead with his free hand. "You looked tired this morning, but you don't feel feverish."

"N-nerves…" She finally choked out as she pushed herself away. "J-just nerves. I…" She turned and held her mouth when she felt herself gag.

"Marinette!" She dropped the phone and was on her knees trying to hold it in.

"I- I can't-" Her warning was cut short as she released what remained of breakfast over the floor right in front herself. It soaked her knees as it spread, but the floodgates were still breaking as she broke down to tears next. Shame, guilt, heartbreak, loss, and despair came together into an emotional cocktail so strong Gabriel was shocked out of his analysis of the new model.

"Excuse me." Was all he said before stepping away in a near sprint down the hall from the studio stage room. Nathalie followed, only slightly confused by his actions, but assured Stephen he would return shortly. What greeted the two of them outside the bathrooms was a shocking sight. Adrien was kneeling down holding Marinette to him while she stood on her knees in a pool of bile. The young designer was sobbing in fits with her eyes swollen and Adrien was rubbing her back trying to console her for whatever had brought her to that state. "Adrien, what's going on here?" He demanded, repulsed by the smell and mess.

"Father… I don't… Marinette wasn't feeling well, and I guess she didn't make it to the bathroom." He quickly covered, not wanting his father to judge her for puking **after** leaving the bathroom. "I'm going to take her back home to rest." He lifted her up in his arms keeping her face pressed gently to his shoulder and her thighs secured like one would pick up a crying child. It was easy since she was so small, and she didn't put up any resistance. He doubted she had the energy left to do so.

Gabriel pulled out his handkerchief to cover his nose and gestured to the mess. "Nathalie, have someone clean this up immediately."

"Oh, Mr. Agreste, I think Adrien dropped his phone." Lila pointed out as she left the bathroom looking shocked at the mess before her. She was pointing to a phone the sat at the edge of the bile pool. "I would be happy to take it to him since you're-"

"Nathalie, take that back to Adrien once you've arranged for this mess to be cleared up." He interrupted before turning around. "Ms. Rossi, you need to get back to the staging area."

"Gabriel, will you be leaving as well?" Nathalie asked with the hidden question left only to him.

Gabriel knew this was an invaluable opportunity. It was something he'd been trying to accomplish a few years ago, thinking it would no doubt lead him to victory; akumatizing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. With the emotions he felt just now, the akuma she could become would be unrivaled. "No…" He finally answered calmly. "I will be going back to the staging area as well." He decided this opportunity wasn't worth the current risk, however. Taking advantage of Marinette's state would probably get him the miraculous sure, but he knew what it could cost his son as well. He knew just from the emotions he'd felt swirling with Marinette's. It may very well destroy Adrien. Emilie would never forgive him if he did that to their son for any reason. Once he returned with Lila, he told Stephen Marinette was feeling ill, and got back to the model he was looking over.

* * *

Marinette still felt slightly nauseous when she finally woke up. It was strange since she didn't remember going to sleep, but she appeared to be back in her room at the Agreste mansion. "Ngg… What time is it…?" She looked around bleary eyed for her phone only to freeze upon seeing Adrien laying on top of the covers beside her. "A-adrien!?" She whisper screamed while covering her mouth. The action quickly brought back memories of what had happened and her nausea swelled in response. "No… I can't… Just calm own…" She ordered herself while fighting back a new wave of tears. She couldn't let herself fall into such an emotional state. It was a miracle Hawkmoth hadn't taken advantage the first time, so she didn't want to give him another opportunity. It was difficult considering all she'd just found out, but the initial uncontrolled spring of emotions had at least helped her control herself now. She'd already gotten the initial shock out of her system.

"Mmm…. Marinette?" Adrien grumbled awake as he pushed himself up beside her. "You're awake… Are you feeling better?" He asked suddenly remembering why she'd fallen asleep.

"I am… a little bit…" She admitted trying not to dwell on those negative feelings that would attract an akuma. She looked down and noticed she was wearing PJs and her hair was slightly damp on her shoulders. She glanced to the side at Adrien and felt her heart jump at the implications. "D-did you… br-bring m-me here?"

He nodded as he sat up and crossed his arms. "I found you outside the bathroom remember? When you got sick I told father I was bringing you back to rest. You fell asleep in the car on the way here so Nathalie and a maid helped to clean you up and put you in bed." There was instant relief finding out he hadn't been the one to change her clothes. She would have, no doubt, passed out from embarrassment. "So… Could you tell me what happened?" He asked with obvious concern. "You mentioned nerves, but… you were pretty upset so…"

"It's…" He wouldn't believe her if she told him it was nothing. "I didn't sleep well last night and my nerves had me wound up I guess. I can't really remember." Not a complete lie. She didn't sleep very well, and she had been nervous as hell, but it had nothing to do with the show tomorrow.

"Oh, well you did look pretty tired. You need to be more careful, Marinette. If you're worried about something please tell me. I don't want you making yourself sick over it." He took her hand and looked her in the eye to make sure she fully understood him. "Seeing you like that earlier scared me, so if I can do anything to help keep it from happening again, just tell me."

"Sure." She agreed trying her best to smile. She would be happy to talk with him, but not about this; she was too ashamed. Adrien's smile didn't reach his eyes. He could tell she was holding something back still, but questioning her about it wouldn't help. He could wait.

* * *

"Adrien just informed me that Marinette woke up." Nathalie came walking in as soon as she was told.

"Did she? Good. Is she feeling better?" Gabriel asked curiously. If she did wake up, the intense emotions from before were much weaker if not gone.

"He mentioned she still looked a bit nauseous but she did say she was feeling better. She told him it was nerves and lack of sleep."

The designer scoffed. "Nerves? Anyone willing to argue with me over a model during Fashion Week would need nerves of steel. I'm not going to believe that excuse for a second." He sat back in his chair and threaded his fingers together. "The obvious answer is Lila. She has been targeting Ms. Dupain-Cheng since the design incident, if not longer. My only question is what could it have been?" That's what Lila did, she got people upset and riled up. That's what she was good for. It couldn't have been something simple since she would have done it long ago if that was the case. It was something recent, and it was enough to bring the unreachable teen right into Hawkmoth's hands had he taken advantage.

"Actually, Gabriel, I have an idea." The secretary admitted thinking back on Adrien's phone. "When I was cleaning off Adrien's phone I made sure it wasn't damaged. I checked the recently used applications and one of them was the secure doc. App. It would be what he would use to download his contracts; all of his contracts." She watched the man slowly come to the same realization as her.

"Including the internship contract I assume? But when would she… Hold on…" He stood up with a narrowed gaze. "On the night Adrien ran out, you remember what he shouted about? I remember him saying something about a liar telling him about the marriage part."

Nathalie was instantly guilty as her memory of that night flashed through her mind. "I did see Lila speaking with Adrien when I came in to tell her that her car had arrived. I was only gone a few minutes."

"That's all she would need. She must have eavesdropped, used the information to rile up Adrien, and now she's doing it to Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He was all for getting people worked up. He needed that for his akumas, but this was not the time or place! He would need to put Lila on a short leash if he didn't want this to get any further out of hand.

"Should I call her in, sir?"

Gabriel raised a hand to reject the idea. "No. Right now she's under the impression she has the upper hand. If she does then she may try to use this information again as leverage. The contract is legal, but the public would certainly have something to say if word got out. We need to plan a counter now."

Nathalie nodded as she pulled up her tablet. "So preparations for the media as well as a cover."

"And her credibility as well. If she is as manipulative as we know her to be, I'm sure she's already dug a few pitfalls we can use against her. You will be digging up anything you possibly can about Ms. Rossi with every spare moment you have."

"Did you still want that security detail?"

"They aren't to let her more than two feet away from them." Gabriel snapped back still seething over how Lila had blind sighted him. If her actions derailed his plans for Adrien, he would make sure she lived to regret it.

* * *

It was late when Adrien went back to check on Marinette again. She hadn't left the room for anything since waking up, and had even taken her dinner there. He was disappointed he couldn't join her, but thankful she had an appetite. "Marinette?" He knocked quietly due to the late hour. All he got was silence even after knocking again. He wrung his hands in worry. "She's probably sleeping… Yeah…" Or maybe she had another fit. It had looked like she was still very upset earlier, though not as much as the first time. He didn't want to leave her all alone if she was quietly crying, but what if she wasn't? She would more than likely take him coming in without permission in a negative way.

"Just go in, kid. She knows you're worried about her." Plagg encouraged with an irritated tone that hid his own worry.

"But I…"

"Just a peek won't hurt." The kwami countered.

Adrien really wanted to agree. If he could just see that Marinette was sleeping soundly, he could sleep soundly himself. "Okay…" He agreed as he reached for the door. It was unlocked which was a bit surprising; she usually locked it at night and he had to have her open it. Then again, maybe it was because she had spent the day in bed? She might not have remembered to lock it. He peeked into the room to find it dark. The only light came from the windows and the crescent moon shining through them. Since he didn't have Chat's night vision, he had to wait a minute or two before fully going in to see her. He was relieved to see she was sleeping like he'd first thought and not crying. Once he inspected her from the bedside, however, he could tell her rest was far from peaceful. He reached for her hand out of worry without even thinking. "It's okay…" He whispered before the situation really dawned on him. When he moved to release her hand though she gripped his tight. The action had him nearly jumping with the idea he'd been caught.

"Ch…No…irr… Sorry... Adrien…" She muttered as she pulled the captive hand close while still very much asleep.

The model kneeled down at her bedside so she wouldn't pull him onto the bed next time. "Marinette, you have nothing to apologize for." He softly whispered to her as he rested his head on the bed beside her. What could she possibly be apologizing for? If anything, he should be the one apologizing. Being with him so much was causing her all kinds of problems: paparazzi, his father's attitude, Lila… "Damn it…" He took a calming breath just thinking about her and then dismissed her from his thoughts. Marinette had been through so much in just the last few weeks. She'd seemed so strong earlier that day despite it. He smiled as he remembered back to a surprising moment. She had argued with his father over the model Stephen proposed. It had happened right before she left for the bathroom… Wait, was that what caused her nerves? It was possible she was worried about what would happen after that. Few people could argue with Gabriel Agreste and come out unscathed, but Stephen mentioned it was fine. Marinette had swayed his opinion in the end even though she got sick before he chose.

"You're amazing…" He muttered as he reached with his free hand to brush away her bangs. This amazing girl had stood strong in the face of so much, but now… Though he wasn't sure of the exact details, something had shaken her. This girl who stood up to Akumas for years, and argued with Gabriel Agreste was shaken. The idea that she may not stand with him now filled him with an overwhelming fear. That 'something' had to be very serious, and maybe it would make her leave? "Please, Marinette…" He sat up a bit and leaned over her to place a soft kiss on her cheek. His desire was selfish. He wanted her to stay with him despite her current state; despite the fact that it could very well be only the beginning.

He felt it was a sort of destiny once he realized he loved Marinette and that he had to marry one of the interns. What were the odds she was one of them? Another stroke of destiny came when he realized his lady was this wonderful girl. Even if his father let him have another year to find someone new, he didn't want to! He loved Marinette! Only Marinette! This amazing girl who gave him hopes for his future. "Please… let me be selfish…" He finished as he felt his eyes water slightly. The sleeping girl's grip loosened and he took his chance to pull it away. It was probably because he rubbed his eyes, but she looked a little calmer than before, and he backed away from her bed.

"You okay, kid?" Plagg asked once they were out of the room.

"No…" He let out a sigh as he wiped his eyes again. "But I will be." Once he confessed he would make sure she accepted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, what an emotional turn around! Last chapter was near complete comedy and now two very upset teens stewing in there teen-ness! Anyone figure out exactly what had Marinette upset? There's also something else to notice in this chapter; something big!=^-^=


	13. The Show

The day started with a jolt as Adrien was woken up promptly at 5 am. Nathalie had his whole morning scheduled down to the minute so that the show would go on without a hitch. He didn't know why he had to be awake so early when the show wasn't until 11, but he didn't argue. He was on a mission today. "Marinette?" He called as he knocked on her door.

"Marinette has already left to meet with Stephen." Nathalie informed when she returned to make sure he was ready to go. "It's 6:45 now. Make sure you are down in the foyer by 7. You'll be able to eat something once we arrive at the venue." She then turned and left without wasting a second.

He looked down at his clothes. They were waiting for him laid out on his bed when he got out of the shower. There was no doubt in his mind that Marinette had picked them out. The t-shirt showed his love of cat puns with a cat wrapped up in a burrito; a purritto. Then he had a short sleeve dress shirt to wear over it along with black chinos and those same green high tops she'd told him to wear before. "Why didn't she say anything though?" Even when she was frantic and nervous the day before, she still said good morning. Was she still upset about yesterday? Or maybe embarrassed? As he headed for the stairs he found his body guard waiting with crossed arms. When he noticed his charge, he grunted and gestured to the door. "Right, I'm coming." Stewing over it now wouldn't get him anywhere. If he wanted to know how Marinette was, he'd have to ask her himself. Early morning traffic had them arriving half an hour later where he was immediately escorted through a secure entrance. Dozens of models waited in the room he was brought to.

"Oh, Adrien? I was wondering when you would arrive." A dark haired woman called from nearby.

"Tabitha? Morning." He greeted back at a familiar face. In truth, he did recognize several of the models around him, but he didn't spend much time with them. Even Tabitha was more of an acquaintance, but he'd talked to her more due to being paired up with her for the show.

"You don't look as nervous as I'd thought you would. This is your first Fashion Week show isn't it?" She asked. She was a couple of years older than him though their experience was about even.

"I suppose, but this isn't my first show. I think I can handle it."

"I'm glad you feel good about it. I'll be okay if that Lila girl stays far away from me." The older model remarked with a slight frown.

"Lila? What did she do?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "More like, what didn't she do? She tried to get me fired yesterday for one. I'm lucky to have a good agent, however, so she didn't get anywhere." She then gestured towards a few of the other models. "I've heard from a few others as well. I honestly don't understand how Gabriel can trust her in this show."

Adrien chuckled at that. "I don't think he actually trusts her. My father doesn't trust very many people at all."

Tabitha shrugged. "I can believe that then. Anyway, I haven't spotted her either, so keep your eyes open. Also, if you haven't eaten yet, there are some snacks on the table over there." She pointed before moving along to start a conversation with a few female models.

Adrien moved over to the table and snuck a cube of cheese into his shirt pocket for the grumpy kwami who'd wake up any time now. He then checked his phone for messages. Marinette hadn't sent any, but Nino had. It was slightly surprising. He said he'd be sitting in the front row with Alya, and Marinette's parents. Adrien didn't get into much small talk before the Luis Vuitton models were taken out to prep for the show. "There you are Adrien. Come with me. Your father has arrived to go over the last few preparations." Stephen suddenly directed almost out of nowhere.

"Huh? Sorry, this is where my bodyguard brought me."

"He told me as much. He was following protocol for the normal models, but remember, your father wants you to see more of the process. He sent me to fetch you."

"Um…" The model started weakly. "Is Marinette okay?"

"Hmm? She was fine a few minutes ago, why?" Stephen answered without turning back to look.

"Oh, good then. I was a little worried because of yesterday."

"Oh yes, yesterday. Well, the other interns have their share of nerves at the moment as well. I suppose Marinette just got them early?" He half joked as he led Adrien into a conference room.

Gabriel waited along with his entire design team and the interns. "Good, let's get this started shall we?" The designer started once his son was present. While his father went over the details of the show Adrien's eyes wandered to the intern he was most worried about. Marinette didn't look upset at all and was focusing on Gabriel's words completely. It filled him with relief. Maybe it really was just nerves? If it was then it was good she got them yesterday so she was able to recover before the show. There was still something, however, that worried at the back of his mind though. Something that said it was more, and not over yet.

* * *

The next few hours was a blur as bodies shuffled around the model. Stephen kept him close so he wouldn't be lost in the chaos, but it was still a bit dizzying. Houte Couture Week really was a whole other monster than his normal shows. There were around three times as many people, and any attempt to talk to Marinette was thwarted somehow. Stephen would keep him away, or he'd be directed by Nathalie. In one instance Marinette herself had passed him by as if not noticing him at all. "Our show hasn't even started and I'm exhausted." He muttered which made Stephen chuckle.

"You'll get used to it, Adrien." He checked his watch and guided Adrien to his station. "Alright, you stay here. I need to help with the first line of girls. Marinette will be here to help you as soon as possible." He informed as he dashed down the line of curtained rooms.

"I guess that will be your big chance?" Plagg whispered as he floated out of his hiding place.

"No… Not before the show. I don't want to ruin her focus."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "What about **your** focus? You've been spacing out all morning."

"I'll be fine, Plagg. Doing it before the show wouldn't help me anyway. I'd be rushing Marinette, and I don't want an answer from that." An enraged shout broke their conversation, but the source was hard to define. Adrien peeked from his curtain to spy a few models dashing away from something, but nothing else. There were no screams to follow so it wasn't an akuma at least.

"Adrien?"

He went back it to find Marinette peeking in the other side. "Huh? Yeah, hey, Marinette."

"Hey. I have your clothes. Please get dressed, and I'll help with the cravat and coat." She turned around as he started to undress.

"Um, Marinette?"

"…Yes?"

"I'm glad you seem to be doing better. I was worried when I didn't get to see you earlier."

"Oh… Yes, it was just nerves after all. It's nothing for you to get worried about. You have your own job to deal with." Her voice did a good job of hiding her unease, but Adrien still felt something off.

"Right…" He trailed off as he put on the shirt and began to button it. "Nino texted me earlier saying he was going to be in the front row."

"With my parents… Alya texted me too." She answered with a less eager tone.

"I'm sure they'll be blown away by what you made." Adrien tapped her shoulder to show he was ready. "I mean, I certainly am. I was ready to buy this even before my father added it to the show."

She turned and smiled at him, but it wasn't as full as usual. "I'm happy you liked it so much, Adrien… I don't think I properly thanked you for saving me before."

"Saving you?"

Marinette straightened the vest before Adrien buttoned it. "When you brought this design to your dad. If you hadn't stepped up for me, I would have been dropped that night." She then moved to the cravat. "I was so sure that I had screwed everything up so… Thank you, Adrien."

The model was silent as she tied the accessory and her words echoed in his mind. There was a note of finality to them that filled him with dread. As she reached up to pin the fake bell he took her wrist. "Marinette?"

"Huh?… Adrien… I need to finish." She responded as her fingers struggled to reach the latch on one side.

"Marinette, look at me." He calmly requested as he raised her chin with his other hand. "I want to talk with you after the show; just the two of us. I'll text you where, but promise to meet me there immediately after the show, alright?"

She gave him a slightly puzzled look that also felt sad. "Okay…" She agreed and he released her hand so she could continue. She took out the hat and held it in restless fingers as he bowed his head so she could place it.

"Adrien, cue in 1 minute." They heard Stephen through the curtain and he took his cane and stood up straight.

"Looks like it's time."

"Good luck, kitty." The designer expressed shyly as she opened the curtain for him.

Adrien felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that. Of course Marinette was playing along again, but it still made him happy. This time he didn't resist calling back as Chat. "See you soon, milady." He then walked off to the line where to others modeling the noble miraculous dresses were waiting.

Stephen was talking with a stage hand while Ulrich was checking over each model. That's when Adrien noticed something odd. Mandelle was standing in front of Lila. He was under the impression that Lila was supposed to be first, but… Maybe Plagg was right? He must've spaced out during that part of the meeting before. It was probably a last minute change his father made. The urge to smile at the idea was hard to squash since Lila most certainly didn't deserve the coveted first slot. "Go!" Stephen ordered as soon as the music cued up. Clara Nightingale's Miraculous was a very fitting background as the models started their procession. Mandelle went out first and around 10 seconds later Lila followed. The interval was the same between each of them right up until Adrien went out last.

As each was revealed, a video was projected on screens around them to show the miraculous wielder they represented. Once the model reached about halfway around the stage, they posed before getting into place. The model spied Nino and Alya right before he got into position with Tabitha. It went easy after all the practice, but he could feel something wasn't right. When he saw Lila's gaze as she approached he could almost feel her plotting something. That feeling was all he had time for before Mandelle stumbled forwards. He supposed it was his reflexes that brought him to catch her before she fell. Despite modeling for years more, his hero reflexes won out, and he helped steady her footing. The music only dulled the startled mutters around the room, but that wasn't something Adrien cared about. He gave Lila a slight glare as Mandelle rejoined her and they all began to exit the stage.

When he was safe behind the curtain he wanted to punch the nearest wall. He knew Lila did something! That little trip up may have just ruined the whole show! Stephen was having a mini panic attack as he checked in with Mandelle. As the most senior of Gabriel's design team, he would get the most heat if it was ruined. Models parted as the man himself stepped forward. Gabriel looked calm and collected, which may have been worse in a way. His father went out to take his bow, and could very well return seething.

* * *

Just when it looked like Haute Couture week would go on without incident, Recompense came crashing through with the fury of a woman scorned. Gabriel's show had only been over 15 minutes before the akuma began to tear through the staging area. "All of you will get your Recompense!" She screamed as she directed swarms of black bugs all around. "Witch! Get out here for your just desserts, or I'll drag you out by that precious hair of yours!" The akuma was hard to pin down appearance wise. The gender was ambiguous, and the dark green cloak they wore covered much of their body including half their face.

Adrien watched from a curtain nearby while silently cursing. "Damn… I think that's Mandelle."

"So, let's go. I'm not letting you get out of your confession for an akuma, kid."

"Claws out!" Chat Noir called while ignoring the kwami's motivations. He leapt out of the curtain at the akuma.

Recompense glided right out of the way and pointed their sleeve at the hero. A torrent of water gushed out drenching him. "Attacking others without cause!?"

Chat Noir shook the water off. "What are you talking about? Don't you see you're ruining the show!?"

The akuma appeared to scoff and look around again. "This show was already ruined by that witch! I merely wish for her to go down with it!" Recompense once again pointed her sleeves and chains flew out to bind the cat hero.

"Wha!?"

"Stay out of my way!" The akuma shouted before leaving him to find their prey.

"What in the world is going on?"

Chat turned to see ladybug standing only a foot away. "Oh, Milady, think you could lend a paw?" Ladybug rolled her eyes and kneeled down while still looking in the direction the akuma went. "Thanks."

"Did the akuma say what it was after?" The bug heroine inquired as she used her yo-yo string to slice the chain.

"I think she's after Lila. You remember her right?"

Ladybug's eyes narrowed. "Unfortunately."

"Yes well, there was a model that just got fired, and I think that's her. Lila had something to do with it... I guess." He covered in the end realizing he knew too much.

"I have no doubt, but my real question is why the akuma didn't try to go for your ring just now. I mean I would have made it in time to stop her, but she didn't even try. Hawkmoth would usually force them to go right for the miraculous, right?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "True, but maybe because he didn't know you were here yet?"

She shook her head. "Then wouldn't using you as bait be better?"

"Or maybe the akuma is out of control? That's happened before, right?"

Ladybug couldn't argue with that. There have been several very willful akuma over the years. "It's not a bad theory."

"Yeah, but we should get going." Chat, now free of the chains, hopped up and dashed after the akuma. "We should track down Lila first. That's who the akuma is targeting so we'll need to keep her out of Recompense's hands." The very idea made Ladybug want to growl in frustration. There has been many a time when she'd rather let Lila doom herself, but Mandelle didn't deserve to have that on her hands. She was the true victim.

Even with the large crowd in the building for one of the biggest events in Paris, the evacuation was going rather well. With more than two years of practice, every police officer or security guard in the city was well versed in akuma protocol. That made following the akuma much easier as there were very few panicked civilians running around. "Ladybug!" The heroes stopped at the familiar call. Alya appeared from behind an electric directory with her phone in hand.

"Remember to keep out of the line of fire, Alya." She warned once the ladyblogger lowered her device.

"I know, okay? I was just going to point you to the akuma. She dashed after a few of the models who were being evacuated that way by security."

"Was there a girl named Lila with them? You know her, right?" Ladybug asked with a forced curious tone.

"Yes, I think she was. Why would she be after her?"

"Chat Noir heard the akuma screaming, and guessed."

"I was watching the show… secretly of course." The cat hero teased while hiding his anger at recalling the incident.

"Me too, but I didn't have the best view."

"You guys were watching the show? Just this one?" The reporter inquired.

"No, I've seen a few."

"I uh… Well with this many people, I wanted to make sure to be ready if something happened." Ladybug explained quickly.

"Great minds, right, Milady?"

She chuckled at Chat's comment and readied her yo-yo. "Alright, let's get back after the akuma!"

Alya watched them go with a grin, and pulled her phone back up. "Sorry for the black out, Ladybug fans, but I hope you heard what I did. That's right, Ladybug didn't brush off Chat Noir's flirt just now, and believe me it was a flirt. I think LadyNoir is on its way!"

* * *

By the time the heroes' caught up to the akuma, Lila was cornered at a security shutter. "She must've been separated from the others somehow." Chat deduced as he leapt over a railing. He landed right in front of the Italian with his staff at the ready.

"Lucky Charm!" The heroine declared as she jumped down to join him.

"Is that a… corset?" Chat asked looking very confused.

Ladybug shrugged and hooked it with her yo-yo. She already had an idea of how to use it without really thinking about it. The akuma glared at them and looked up just in time to see the garment fall over their shoulders. "Grab the laces!" Ladybug took one side, and Chat Noir took the other. They pulled together and the undergarment tightened like a vice around the akuma's arms and torso.

"Rahhhhh!" Recompense growled as she pulled and struggled.

"Late as always." Lila spat now that she thought she was safe from the akuma. "You should count yourselves lucky I didn't get hurt while you took your sweet time getting here."

Ladybug once again had to resist the urge to release the akuma for just a little bit. It would be so nice to see Lila get at least a little of what she deserved. "Our apologies, miss. This place is so big. I'm very happy we made it in time." Chat conveyed behind his trained smile. "Come on, Ladybug. Let's take care of this akuma."

"Any ideas of what the akumatized object is?" She asked back while struggling to hold the angry victim in place.

"Uh… The cloak?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "The object is usually purple remember?" Definitely not green.

"Okay, then something under the cloak. She makes things fly out of her sleeves like water and those chains she hit me with." If that were the case, however, then they'd need to get creative about finding it. This akuma would break free if they stopped pulling the corset so tightly.

"Okay then… On three, you cataclysm the cloak."

"Got it, Ladybug. Cataclysm!" He readied his attack but the akuma was tired of being held back. They thrashed right as Chat Noir called out his attack, and the hero reflexively grabbed for the lace to better hold on. The red spotted corset immediately turned to ash and both heroes fell back with the sudden slack.

"Chat Noir!?" His partner yelled, both off balance and annoyed.

Recompense didn't bother with the floored heroes and went straight for her defenseless prey. "Now for you!" Lila nearly slipped in her heels as she made a break for it. "Not so fast!" A web of threads came out of the akuma's sleeve and wrapped Lila's ankles tight causing her to fall face first to the hard floor. "You have yet to receive Recompense! And you have oh so much coming, Witch!"

"Shouldn't you be going after Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!?"

The akuma chuckled. "But didn't you want to be first? I'd hate for you not to get your way." Lila turned over to reveal her nose was bleeding; of course that only made the akuma happy. "Now, cue time."

Recompense began to real her in as Lila clawed at the floor. "Damn it! Those heroes are worthless!"

"Yes you have so much in common, don't you?" Recompense reached down and dragged her up by her hair. "All so very worthless, but here's something you don't have in common, Witch." The akuma leaned down with a shadowed grin. "Unlike you, they'll be missed when they're gone."

"Everyone will be missed by someone when they're gone!" Chat shouted as he knocked Recompense over from behind. Lila dropped to the floor though her legs were still tied. Chat used his staff to hold the akuma in a choke hold while Ladybug wrapped her with the yo-yo.

"Only a few minutes left! Hold her Chat!" Ladybug grabbed the arm Recompense was attempting to aim towards Lila.

"Why do you stop me!? That Witch deserves this!"

"That doesn't make it right!" Chat argued while trying to keep the akuma off balance. Her height made it harder.

While pulling at the akuma's wrist a loud snap was heard and the heroine noticed the dark butterfly rise from the broken bracelet in her hand. "Got it, Chat Noir!" She unwrapped her yo-yo and snatched the akuma right out of the air, purified it, then released. "Bye bye, little butterfly."

Chat heaved a relieved breath as he released the now freed Mandelle and sat back. "That was a close one."

The distraught model crumpled to the floor with tears down her face. "It's ruined… My one chance…"

Ladybug looked on in sympathy. She'd heard just how mad Gabriel had been when he came back stage after his bow. Thankfully or unthankfully, she had been busy with the other interns getting the clothes put away. Thinking back on that night when her design went missing, Marinette couldn't help wondering if this is how she looked when she got home. "Mandelle… right?" She kneeled down and spoke softly. "I know you must feel like the world is collapsing around you. Like nothing you could ever do would fix things?" Mandelle looked up to her with red eyes, but no more rage. "Sometimes bad things happen, true, but give those things time before you assume they're all bad. Sometimes they're really good and you just don't know it yet."

"Ladybug, your earrings." Chat pointed out as he handed his partner what was left of the lucky charm.

"I know, Chat. Miraculous Ladybug!" Upon tossing it up the magic covered the whole building and the heroes didn't stick around after.

* * *

"That ended faster than I thought it would." Nathalie remarked as Gabriel left the private meeting room.

"I already doubted Mandelle would get the job done. She gave Ms. Rossi something to think about at least." The slight smile he wore was reflected on his assistant's face.

"Hopefully."

"Now, damage control."

Nathalie nodded. "Yes, I have several of the attending press here." She pulled up a list on her tablet.

"Good. Anyone look promising?"

"Yes, Anna Rue."

Gabriel furrowed his brow. "Anna Rue? Teaching Lila a lesson aside, I am in no mood for jokes."

Nathalie shook her head. "I understand, Gabriel, but, despite her normal reputation, I believe we can use her this time. She's working with an intern at the moment; a Ms. Alya Cesaire."

The designer rubbed his chin at the familiar name. "Cesaire… Does she run about with Mr. Lahiffe?"

His assistant nodded. "Yes, and she is best friends with Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I believe we can use that connection to head this stumble debacle. At the very least, it could serve as a way to dampen the blow."

The man looked at least a little intrigued by the idea. Of course they'll have to make the move as soon as possible. News travels fast, and any journalist worth their pen wants to be the first to break the news. "Inform Stephen of what he'll need to do, and find Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm making you wait one more chapter? How could I? (Of course I would)
> 
> Gingerbread Man: You're a monster!
> 
> It will be worth it because I really like how I did the meet up between our cute little couple.=^-^=


	14. The Tell

Adrien wasted no time once the chaos of the akuma died down. He texted Marinette to meet him on one of the closed off portions of the upper terrace. The model didn't even change out of his last outfit before heading over there; just leaving the hat and cane behind. The akuma already cost him time, and he didn't want to miss his chance. Who knew when his father would call a meeting for damage control? "You've got this, kid." Plagg encouraged from the breast pocket.

It was surprising given the kwami's history with encouragement, but Adrien knew he cared. "Yes, I'll just-"

"Adrien?" He froze immediately. "How exactly did you get up here?"

Though security was still dealing with the akuma aftermath, there was a locked door to contend with; a door Plagg made easy work of. "A friend helped me. I wanted to make sure we couldn't be bothered." He finally turned to her with a nervous smile. "What I have to say is too important to have someone interrupt."

Marinette blushed at those words though her slight grimace showed it wasn't just being flustered. "A-adrien?"

The model closed the gap between them in just a few steps and took her hand. "The start of the summer feels like a lifetime ago, doesn't it? When my father told me he wanted me to get more involved in his internship program, I was honestly worried. I've never really liked design or designing, you know? I really thought it would turn out to be my worst summer yet… until it wasn't. Someone was there with me to help me see things differently." Adrien gave a small smile at the girl before him.

"Y-you and Nino have been able to spend more time together, I know." Marinette inferred with her eyes casting to the side.

"Yeah, but… That's not what I meant." He squeezed her hands. "I meant someone else; someone who loves design, and makes me actually enjoy it too. I could watch this person design for hours and not be bored. This person even makes me want to try my hand at it again. I haven't wanted to since my father gave up on me." His sad chuckle made Marinette's heart ache for him. "This person is so kind, and creative, as if the whole world is brighter just because she's in it." The designer's hand flinched at the pronoun. "And she's the most beautiful person I've ever known."

"A-adrien… please…" Marinette cut in with an uneasy breath. "Please stop."

"Huh… What's wrong, Marinette?" Adrien asked hoping he didn't screw it up. He thought he was doing so well.

"I can't… I just…"

"Please, Marinette, just let me finish."

"I can't!" She yelled back as she pulled her hands away.

"But… Marinette, why?"

She balled her hands into fists and she was visibly shaking. With her face turned away, Adrien couldn't tell if it was anger or something else. "Because… If you finish… If you finish…" Her breathing was getting shallower and he though he heard a sniffle. "If you finish I'll say yes… And I'll never forgive myself!"

"What? What do you mean?" She turned away completely and tried to leave. Adrien snatched one of her wrists to stop her. "Wait, Marinette! Tell me what you mean!"

"Please, just stop, Adrien!"

"Not until you explain what you mean!" He argued back as he pulled her wrist to himself with surprising ease.

Marinette lost her footing in the move and fell right on him causing him to fall back as well. "Oh my gosh, Adrien!? I'm so sorry!" She apologized as she pushed up from lying on his chest.

He instantly pulled her back down with one arm around her waist and the other pressing her head to his chest. "Damn it, Marinette. I just caused this whole thing so don't apologize!"

"B-but, Adrien-"

"Don't!" The model ordered angrily.

"Please… let-"

"I won't!" He held her tightly until she stopped trying to get free. Once she calmed, he loosened his hold.

"Adrien…?" She called out after several minutes of silence.

"Are you ready to let me finish, or tell me what you meant?" He asked back as he stroked her hair while still holding firmly enough around her waist.

"I… It's just…" Marinette let out a sigh.

"If you don't tell me, I won't understand, Marinette." He felt her shake under his arms, and instead of saying anything, he heard her quietly start to cry. It killed him that she was crying because he wouldn't let her go, but he just couldn't do it. "I'm sorry, Marinette. I'm being a selfish brat right now, but please don't hold it against me. I haven't had much of a chance to be this selfish in a long time." It hadn't been since his mom went missing, really. "I've spent years doing whatever I was told. My father had practically planned my whole life for me, and I… I'd come to terms with that. There are so many people out there who'd kill to be in my position; to be heir to a major fashion house, a luxurious comfy life waiting for them, and all they had to do was exactly what they were told." Marinette heard his voice crack a bit as he said that. "But I wasn't happy." He hugged her tighter. "I didn't even realize just how unhappy I was until you came along. You came and slowly made each day brighter, and brighter. I had gone so long without that kind of happiness, I didn't even understand what I was feeling. I'm such an idiot! How did I not notice the difference when I started Lycee!? I barely got to see you, and only now do I realize I never want to go back!" He felt her fingers grip his dress shirt where she lay pinned to him. "I'm a pathetic selfish brat, I know, but… These past several weeks have been some of the happiest in my life, even when they shouldn't have been."

"Adrien… I…" The designer sobbed and he held her ever tighter.

"Please, Marinette, please! Say you'll stay with me! I know this is the most selfish thing I could ever ask, but I love you, Marinette. If you'll stay with me, I promise to spend the rest of my life only giving! I'll give you love, money, a career, anything! Just… Stay, please…" He couldn't hold it in anymore as he started to tear up. "Please…" He impulsively hugged her tighter when he felt her try to slide up in his arms.

"Damn it, Adrien…" Tear streaked eyes met more of the same as the designer finally looked at the begging model below her. "Now I can't say no…" She then leaned down, and kissed him with all she had.

Her tears were coming down harder when she finally let him go, and it had Adrien worried. "Marinette… You-"

"Shut up!" She ordered. "Just shut up!" Having gotten everything off his chest, Adrien didn't have the will to disobey. "Why couldn't you just let me go!? I was so close! Once the show was over I was going to drop out! I was going to get as far away from you as possible! I was going to get away from you… and you'd be… you'd be free…" She broke down into sobs as she finished and raised her hands to her face. "But now I can't do it…"

"Marinette, you don't have to." Adrien argued at her break down. "I don't want you to." He reached up to her face to pull one hand away.

"But now you have to! You have to or you won't get to study what you want! I'm not able to let go anymore, and now you-"

"Marinette." Adrien interrupted as he pulled both hands away to look her in the eye. "What did you just say?"

"Shut up! I know I'm shameless!"

"No, Marinette, what did you say about studying?" He clarified with an urgent tone.

"Y-you have to love m-me or you can't s-study what you w-want…" She responded through short breaths as she tried to control her sobs.

"Did you… how did you…?" He questioned as his mind raced. She must know about the contract, but how? He held her close and sat up while keeping her in his lap. "Calm down, Marinette, and tell me how you found out about that."

She latched back onto his, now ruined, dress shirt and he stroked her hair to help her calm down. "Yesterday… yesterday Lila followed me to the bathroom. She had your phone…" Marinette started after a minute or so. "She showed me the contract."

When the hell did Lila get a hold of his phone!? Wait… yesterday… "So that whole thing from yesterday was because you read my contract?" Was she so disgusted with the idea she made herself sick? No wait… If that were the case, why kiss him?

"I was ashamed…" She admitted as her voice started to warble again.

"Ashamed? Of my contract?" The model asked just trying to keep her explanation going.

"I was ashamed of myself, damn it!" She was now holding his shirt so tight, she was sure it would rip soon, but she didn't care. "When I read that clause about marrying the intern you chose I knew I was the one. I knew you would choose me, and it made me so fucking happy!" She started to sob again. "So happy… What's wrong with me?"

"You were happy? Really?" Adrien was hopeful yet curious. Why so upset if she was happy?

"I don't deserve to be happy for that! What kind of shameless bitch am I to be happy about such a thing!?"

"Marinette! Calm down!" Adrien took her shoulders and shook her slightly to snap her out of her self-deprecating tirade.

"I can't, Adrien! Didn't you hear me?! When I heard you had to marry the intern you chose I thought it would be perfect! I was happy you would have to marry me! You didn't have a choice and I was happy! I'm terrible!"

Adrien quickly covered her mouth with his hand to stop her more directly. "Seriously, Marinette. Calm down, and let me get this straight, alright? So what you're telling me is that the idea of marrying me makes you happy?" Since he didn't remove his hand she forced a nod while tears started to build again. "Honestly, Marinette, I can't see anything wrong with that."

"Mrgh! Mmmmm!"

Adrien rolled his eyes at her attempt at arguing. "Did you even hear that whole selfish brat spiel I did before you? I mean I was ready to do anything to get you to stay with me, from bribery to pity. What you're basically telling me is that you were happy to be in the same situation I'm in."

Marinette furrowed her brow. "Mmmm?"

Adrien chuckled. "Okay, I'll let you talk now, but please stop calling yourself terrible things, alright?"

She nodded and he pulled his hand away. "Adrien… You're just being forced into a corner-"

"Nope, never mind." He covered her mouth back up. "Seems I didn't get my point across yet. Yes that contract states I need to choose an intern, and marry them. I imagine that's why you think I'm being cornered, but that's not it, Marinette." He released her mouth and pulled her head back to his chest. "It took being stuck in that contract and having to actually think about a future with you to realize I love you. I've loved you for a long time, Marinette." As soon as he said those words he realized what Nino had done. He had been so angry with him when he found out, but now he realized why Nino didn't say anything. Nino knew there was nothing to worry about.

"But... I… Adrien..?"

"Tell you what? If you don't mind me being a selfish brat, then I can ignore you being shameless. How does that sound?"

He felt her shake in his hold, but it felt different than when she cried. "If you really are a selfish brat, is it even a choice?"

Adrien raised a brow and let a small smirk creep to his lips. "Not really, but it makes me sound better to ask first."

She raised her head to look at him and the smile she had made his heart flutter. "Then I'll just have to get over it."

Adrien leaned down to kiss her as soon as that agreement left her mouth. He wouldn't waste another second hesitating; not with how long he waited to get to this point. "Consider that the first of many gifts. My atonement through gifts starts now."

Marinette pulled him back down for another quick kiss. "Since you don't mind me being shameless, I'll just shamelessly steal your method of atonement."

"I'm selfish, so as long as I get what I want, I don't care." He teased back as he went for another kiss. The drama of the moment was completely ruined, however, with the rumble that came from his target. Her cheeks were crimson at seeing he heard. "Marinette… Are you hungry by any chance?"

She looked away and covered her stomach. "I uh… didn't really eat breakfast. I was worried about getting sick from nerves…" She admitted only to be met with a laugh from the boy.

"Well, it is lunch time, so how about we start things off with a date? My treat." He offered as he took her hand to kiss it. "By the way, remember I'm selfish so I'm not giving you a choice."

Marinette giggled at his use of the running joke. "Then I'll shamelessly agree."

* * *

Anna Rue looked through her camera memory while she waited for the next show she and Alya would cover. "So you said that friend of yours, Marinette, designed the suit Adrien Agreste wore?"

Alya nodded as she placed her note book and recorder away. "Yeah, though I didn't know it was a suit. She was only allowed to tell me that Adrien would be wearing something she designed. I thought I could get an interview, but-"

"Gabriel doesn't allow his designers to do that without his permission." Anna cut in having already known it for years. "If you want information about anything having to do with his fashion house, it needs to go through Nathalie Sancuor."

"Excuse me." Both journalists turned to find the aforementioned woman standing behind them.

"Speak of the devil, huh?" Anna mused before she handed her camera off to her intern. "Finish going through those, Alya." She directed before turning back to Nathalie. "So, looking for damage control? I applaud the models for keeping together on stage, but it's obvious that trip up was in no way planned."

"Yes, though this will be a little more than that. Mr. Agreste will be allowing one of his interns, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, to do an interview regarding her addition to the Noble Miraculous collection in his show. Considering her relationship with your intern, I thought it would be better to offer the interview to you first. Stephen, who has been working with her, will be overseeing it, however."

Anna couldn't stop the smirk that came to her lips as she gave a back glance to her intern. Her initial impression of the teen was of high potential though she had also shown a high level of naiveté as well. Alya had a bad tendency to get too excited about certain stories and miss details. That being said, she had good instincts for finding a story, and was quick to know who to ask about what subject. All Anna would have to do would be to drill in how important it was to double and triple check information before she did the write up. "So, my next show is at 1:30. Is there a chance we can do this before then?"

"Stephen is rounding up Ms. Dupain-Cheng now."

"Does it have to be right now?" Alya suddenly cut in to the surprise of both of the older women.

"And why can't it be now?" Anna asked with minor curiosity and a slight snap to her tone. She couldn't help it; getting an interview with anyone at Gabriel was really hard.

Alya scrolled down her phone to pull up a text. "Um… Well, she just texted me that she was eating lunch."

"Lunch interviews are common enough, Alya. I'd be happy to treat her if it meant an interview."

The younger journalist still looked avers to it as she put her phone away. "Um, yeah, actually… Someone is already buying her lunch."

Nathalie raised an urgent brow. "Who?" Certainly she wouldn't be talking with another journalist so soon.

"… Adrien…" She finally revealed with a sigh. "She's eating lunch with Adrien." She then clapped her hands together and turned to her mentor. "Please, can we wait? This is like her first legit date with him and I don't want to ruin it. I have been waiting for this ship to sail for years!"

Anna Rue glanced at Nathalie, who didn't look at all surprised, and felt herself smirk again. She didn't do write ups for couples, but she did know someone who did, and a favor is always worthwhile in her line of work. "I understand, Alya. I think we can afford to wait just a little bit. Our next show is in half an hour though so I'll call the office to get someone else to cover for us. I'm sure it won't be a problem."

Nathalie eyed her with slight suspicion before nodding. "That should be fine then. I'll have Stephen bring her to one of the back conference rooms as soon as she returns."

* * *

Alya sat at her computer while waiting for Marinette to finally get back to her about the date. The interview was all business and then Stephen didn't give Alya any time with Marinette right after. He mentioned something about a meeting, and going over details with Mr. Agreste. Adrien had already blabbed to Nino, and it made her feel even more left out. "Let's see… She marked this one, and this one…" She went over aloud while pulling pictures for her mentor's article. She was tasked with the write up for the Gabriel show, while Anna worked on the details from the interview.

It was nice that Anna was letting her do a little bit more after the couple of false head starts she had near the beginning of summer. Alya had since, learned Anna Rue's rules of thumb when publishing a credible article. First, double check everything, even if it is information about yourself. Prove yourself wrong once, and you'll be judged wrong for at least ten stories after even if those newer stories prove true. Second, "eye witness" is almost the same as "no witness". A photo is worth a thousand words after all, and groundless gossip is for the rumor mill. Third, gossip is always worth a little investigation time. A good story could come from anywhere, but never get your hopes up. Fourth, triple check everything after you double check. A credible reputation is everything for a journalist. Fifth, and quite possibly the most important rule, a good story is built on as many facts as possible. It's always good to have a lawyer on call, but you never want to need them. Alya had these rules written in her notebook, as well as in her phone memos.

Her mentor was a very credible reporter, who had more weight in the journalism world than she'd first seemed. That's how Alya wanted to be. "Ow… She took a lot of them during the trip up." The younger reporter noted as she found a whole group of photos capturing the Noble Miraculous presentation in still frame. At the time, the incident flowed pretty well, but watching it unfold in each picture made it obviously not planned. As she clicked onto another photo she accidently scrolled which activated a zoom feature in her photo viewer when her phone suddenly started to ring. "Marinette?"

"…Yeah?" Her friend muttered back from the other end.

"Is something wrong? You sound sad?"

"Um…"

"Come on, Marinette. You're supposed to be calling to give me details on your date. I don't want to hear them when you're bummed about something else. It is about something else, right?"

"Yeah…" Marinette stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again. "It's about Mandelle, the model who tripped."

"Is she doing okay?" A rather dumb question considering Marinette's tone, but the journalist wasn't sure how else to ask.

"No… Not really. Stephen told me about an hour ago that her agency dropped her. She was still trying to make a name for herself, so this blow to her career… I can't imagine it." The designer sounded like she was close to crying on the other end of the line.

"Oh… That's terrible. All this over a stumble?" Alya could relate a little since her first over eager draft that Anna had literally torn to shreds.

"Yeah, but stumbling during Haute Couture week, Alya. That's like tripping during an Olympic event in the fashion world. It was especially bad because she was modeling for Mr. Agreste, one of the bigger names in fashion. It could take years to recover." And models didn't have years, at least most didn't. Most only had about five years to make it big before losing their chance.

Alya felt a pit in her stomach at the news. Marinette had told her how sweet Mandelle was not even a week ago. "Marinette… Couldn't you try and help her? I mean, you could have her model something and show it to Mr. Agreste. Maybe he would change his…" She knew it wouldn't do anything even before finishing her sentence. Gabriel wasn't the kind of man to simply change his mind, especially not right away. It took him two years to change his mind about Nino!

"If I could, I would hire her in a heartbeat, but… I don't know how helpful I could actually be, Alya. I mean, as an intern, I'm not exactly a big name, and I don't really have money to pay her."

"Girl, you're dating Adrien Agreste. Believe it or not, you're famous. That being said, I know what you're trying to say. Mr. Agreste probably wouldn't let you have any business with someone he fired."

"R-right… exactly." The designer responded sounding a bit flustered. "Stephen spent some time a few hours after our meeting checking over the stage since the shows were over. He told me Mandelle swore up and down than something tripped her."

"I guess he didn't find anything though? There were four shows after yours so that wouldn't be any kind of surprise even if there was something there to begin with."

"And Mr. Agreste doesn't take excuses either, even if something did cause her to trip. You remember when I told you my design submission went missing, right?"

Oh Alya remembered alright. She remembered wanting to do some unpleasant things to one G. Agreste. "Yeah, but aside from that mess up, she was pretty good. In the interview earlier you mentioned how you and Stephen picked her because she comes off as gender ambiguous when wearing the suit. It fit perfectly with the akuma, because Hawkmoth targets everyone. While she couldn't represent age, she covered more than a general male model." Aside from touching on that reason for hiring Mandelle, Stephen avoided bringing the model up at all, and Alya was fairly certain it was a direct order from Mr. Agreste. "I'm actually looking through the pictures Ms. Rue took during the show, and she really does look good. I mean, even Adrien catching her when she stumbled kind of feeds into the theme of the akumas being victims that the heroes catch when they fall, you know?" Actually, that was pretty good. Maybe she could suggest that to Anna for the article?

"I wish Mr. Agreste could see it that way, but…" She was still worried about Stephen to be honest. He was the one to suggest Mandelle, and depending on how the incident is portrayed by the news, he could be in the same boat as her.

"Yeah, but let's talk date details, girl! I want to know everything. What base did you get… to…" She trailed off as something on her computer caught her attention.

"Alya! We really just ate lunch… and it wasn't like we went anywhere fancy. That would have drawn too much attention." A silence cut through the conversation as Alya didn't answer. "Alya?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Marinette." She picked her phone back up. "I suddenly need to do something. Talk to you later." Then she hung up which left Marinette dumbfounded on the other side of the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So three things: Confession, damage control, and what did Alya just see? Now the confession, I wanted to make it more dramatic since most of my previous ones were lacking the oomph, you know? I've done silly, and cute, but I don't think I've been able to do one like this because my fics are usually much shorter. By this point Adrien is worried out of his mind that Marinette won't want to deal with being with him because of press and expectations. Marinette on the other hand, thinks she's a terrible person who doesn't deserve him. A crueler writer could have made her get away and leave them tortured for another chapter, but I was getting impatient too, so I hope you liked it.=^-^=


	15. The Incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha! I didn't update for a day! Actually I was finishing my paper for my Research Literacy class, but either way, I couldn't post until midnight...=^-^=

The next morning started quiet. Marinette hadn't planned to attend any of the shows for the day, and so she was able to sleep in a bit more. Adrien was pretty fine with that considering the drama with Stephen they'd had the previous night. Not even having his feelings accepted by the love of his life could stop him from being anxious about Stephen's future. At best, he could lose his standing as Gabriel's most trusted lead designer, at worse he'd be fired, and maybe black listed though that was unlikely given how set his career was. Even if his credibility does take a hit, Stephen was still pretty young and very talented. Adrien just didn't want him to have to leave. He was a good designer and Adrien liked to think they were friends.

The couple was having breakfast alone until Gabriel entered with all the emotional value of a brick wall. "I need to speak with you both." He calmly declared as Nathalie entered behind him with her tablet. Adrien reached out for Marinette's hand and squeezed it to both comfort her, and himself for whatever his father was going to say. "To begin with, I want to make sure the both of you understand the meaning of trespassing?"

Adrien raised a brow and traded a confused glance with Marinette. "Um… When you go where you're not supposed to?"

Gabriel nodded with a slightly irritated look. "So that means you are fully aware of consequences that come from it, correct?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste, but… did something happen?" Marinette asked, still confused.

Nathalie turned her device and approached the teens. "Please take a moment to read this morning's most viewed scandal." He directed with sharp tone on the last word.

"Romantic Rendezvous on Closed Terrace of Grande Palais." Marinette read aloud and suddenly the implications hit her. Below the title a zoomed in slightly blurry photo showed a dark haired girl and a blond man kissing with the windows of the Palais in the background. Adrien and Marinette blushed at finding out they had been spotted.

"S-someone took a picture!?" The model asked in obvious fluster.

Gabriel raised a brow. "Of course someone took a picture. There are photographers all over the Grande Palais!"

"B-but, I mean, the picture is blurry so-"

"Nathalie?" Gabriel interrupted and his secretary turned the device to read from the article.

"This photo depicting two entangled lovers was taken around noon Thursday. While it may be hard to pin down who these romantic trespassers are, several eyewitness accounts as well as security footage from that day's akuma attack revealed it to be Adrien Agreste." She turned the tablet to show a security image of Adrien going up the stairs that would lead to the terrace. The sign next to the staircase indicated the terrace was closed to the public. She then turned it back around to continue reading. "This leads us to believe that the woman he's shown with is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a young intern working for Gabriel Agreste, and rumored to be his new girlfriend. The couple was later spotted having lunch together. Whether the new hot couple of Paris will be charged for trespassing is still unknown, but one thing is for sure, Adrien Agreste is indeed dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This news was provided by a very reliable source and will no doubt prove itself true in the coming days."

"But fath-" Adrien cut himself off. He knew his father didn't accept excuses like that. He arranged a meeting up there knowing that no one would be up on the terrace for the very reason that it was restricted.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Agreste, I never-"

"No, Marinette. I was the one who asked you to meet me up there. This is on me."

Gabriel looked at him coldly before a very slight smirk touched his expression. "Well then, Adrien, you will be the one to address the story then. You will give a formal apology, and an interview regarding your relationship with Ms. Dupain-Cheng. As for Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I need to have a meeting with my in-" A loud knocking at the dining room door interrupted Gabriel's orders. His anger was obvious as he immediately jumped up and glared daggers at the door. "Nathalie." He ordered calmly considering his body language. He was already irritated by the trespassing issue even if it did involve his son finally getting around to dating Marinette like he wanted.

"Yes, sir." She strode over and peeked through the door, but was nearly pushed aside when Stephen forced his way in.

"Mr. Agreste, I need you to see this. It's important." He declared before immediately freezing at his employer's sharp glare.

"For your sake, Stephen, this better be a matter of life and death." Both Adrien and Marinette could see the tense atmosphere blooming around the men and were as relieved as Stephen when Gabriel gestured to continue.

"Um, yes… There was a story regarding the show." He pulled up his phone to show him.

"Nathalie." Gabriel called again and Nathalie looked at the device and then hunted for the same article on the tablet. Once she found it, she gave the device to Gabriel. He had the perfect poker face as he spent the next few minutes looking through it. There was no indication of whether he was pleased or angry; that made it more terrifying to watch. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He finally called and the designer flinched at the call of her name.

"Y-yes?"

"Have you spoken to Ms. Cesaire today?"

Marinette raised a curious brow. "Um, no… I did speak to her last night."

"I see, and did she say anything interesting regarding a photo taken during my show?"

Marinette wracked her brain for the information. Alya had mentioned she was going through pictures from the show last night. She even mentioned how watching the tripping incident frame to frame caused the accident to be more obvious. "Well… I wouldn't call it interesting, but she was looking at pictures from the show last night. She never mentioned a specific photo though." At least not that she could remember. Alya had hung up pretty suddenly, and hadn't answered a single message since.

The older man scrutinized her for a moment before standing and handing the tablet back to his assistant. "Stephen, we will be going to my office to continue this conversation. Nathalie, get in contact with both women and Ms. Rue in regards to the article's validity." He then turned to the teens. "Neither of you are to leave the mansion for the rest of the day. In regards to speaking with anyone outside this house, you are to say nothing in regards to contracts or your relationship being any more than what the public already knows." Gabriel didn't wait for a confirmation before heading out of the room with an anxious designer on his heels.

"… Would you think less of me if I told you I'm now more worried than when he first came in?" Marinette tried to joke but her expression gave her away in seconds.

"No… I'm actually terrified." Adrien whispered back. Nathalie gave a back glance at the couple with an amused smile. Gabriel was terrible at making things clear with his son. She took a note to make sure to keep Adrien informed of when Gabriel made his decision.

* * *

After breakfast Marinette excused herself to start working on the commission for Chloe, though in truth, she just wanted to go for a run as Ladybug. Adrien was only slightly hesitant to let her do her work alone, but agreed since he wanted to go for a rooftop run himself. He was very curious about what his father had gotten so caught on and figured he could see what he could find out while out and about; two birds, one stone. After Plagg grumbled over getting his morning snack, something he groaned about on the hour most times, Adrien was free to begin his rooftop gymnastics.

The Paris sky was mostly clear, and the sun was just covered enough to alleviate the summer heat. That and the nice breeze flowing thorough his ears and hair made Chat Noir fully aware of one thing. It was a perfect day to have a date out with Marinette. Given his current lock down orders, however, that plan was obviously out of the question. "If only I could just reveal myself to her already, then we could go on dates without anyone knowing it's us." He complained to no one in particular. He wanted so badly for Ladybug to know since he was already aware, but it would be best for her to figure him out based on slight hints. Ladybug was very adamant about the no revealing identities thing, but if she figures it out on her own then Chat's not to blame; even if he did drop a few very good hints on purpose. As he vaulted from roof top to roof top he noticed the obvious increase of pedestrian traffic the closer he got to the Trocadero. As he approached the Grand Palais it was even denser and camera flashes started in every direction. Street photographers were a staple of every major fashion show though he could tell there were a few pointed his way. Chat Noir didn't waste their efforts as he took a minute to pose on top of a parked bus before continuing on to perch on the Palais' terrace. The very same terrace he'd trespassed on the day before. The irony wasn't lost on him that Chat Noir would never be held accountable for the same crime as one of Paris's heroes. "Curious, kitty?"

He turned to the familiar voice of his partner who stood on one of the metal beams of the glass roof. "Milady, fancy meeting you out here?"

She raised an amused brow as she hopped down. "I was able to get a copy of the latest newspaper. Want to go and look it over with me?" She gestured towards their favorite landmark with a nod of her head.

Chat Noir stood upright and bowed with a motion of his hands. "Then after you, milady."

"Certainly." She then swung her yo-yo and began on her way. Both heroes waved as flashes picked up around them and a few called them out by name. With the excitement of the event, seeing the heroes of Paris was probably even more thrilling considering there were no akumas around.

"So, Ladybug, what's the scoop? I suppose it's about fashion right?"

Ladybug sat down on a beam and opened up the paper. "Well, I only had time to read the headline before a group of tourists noticed me and started to rush me at the park. I found this laying over the edge of a recycle bin. It's the morning edition, but it should still have some good scoops from earlier in the week."

Chat Noir gave her a knowing expression as he whipped out his own newly acquired periodical. "Great minds, milady. I snatched this one on the way here from a bin as well."

Ladybug rolled her eyes as she looked at the gossip rag in her partner's hand. "Newspaper vs. Tabloid. Wonder which one is better?"

Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Chat but he waved it off. "Well, I bet mine's more interesting."

"Sure, interesting trumps true all the time." She looked through the front page as her smirk dropped to curiosity. "Huh? I wonder if this has to do with what he was bothered by?"

"Who was bothered by?" Chat asked at her muttered words.

"N-no one, just someone I spoke to earlier today." She then showed him the article. "You remember her right?" She pointed to the model in the image provided with the article.

"Hmm? From yesterday, Mandalle right?"

"Yeah, it says here that she tripped at the Gabriel show and was fired." Ladybug informed while trying to sound indifferent. "But it also says there may be evidence that this was some kind of sabotage."

"Whoa… really? Fashion is scary."

That made Ladybug chuckle. "Yes, but only when certain sorts are involved. I'm sure you know what I mean."

Chat flipped through his own paper and nodded. "Indeed I do, milady. Jealous models getting others fired, someone stealing another's design, or even throwing it away to ruin their works, and that's just the stuff off the top of my head. I don't even want to think about the really bad- Oh wow, I had a feeling those two had a thing for each other." He cut off as an article caught his attention.

"Who?"

Chat angled the paper to show her. "Marlinee Crew and Richard Audino. There's been a buzz recently over Marlinee being seen with a new man. Says here they're engaged now."

"Wow, I always thought Richard Audino was into guys." Chat smirked at that comment. It was pretty common for attractive male models to be seen that way, but he knew Richard personally. The man tries really hard to make people think that on purpose so that they won't harass any of the girls he dates. Maybe if Adrien had considered it early on, he could have done the same. Laughing at his own internal musings had Ladybug shaking her head as she turned the page of her paper. "Don't trust everything that rag says, Chat, you know most of it is groundless."

"Oh, then what about this? Did you know that Lila Rossi is actually secretly involved with Adrien Agreste?" He knew that would get her attention as her eyes snapped back to the tabloid in his hands.

"What the-" She stopped her own impulse to curse as the cocky grin on her partner grew. "I mean… That's garbage."

"Perhaps, but amusing garbage, no? Says here that the rumors of Adrien Agreste secretly meeting with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a Gabriel intern, were actually a cover for his secret rendezvous with Lila. Reliable sources tell us that the Gabriel heir may be close to a proposal." Chat was so amused by the insane story, he just couldn't be angry about the obvious lies. When he turned to Ladybug she didn't look quite as amused, and his smirk fell. "Milady?"

"Throw that away, Chat Noir. I told you its garbage." She ordered as she covered her face with her newspaper.

"But, milady… What's wrong? I mean, yeah, it's obviously lies so why are you so upset?"

"Lies aren't always funny, Chat."

That stopped the hero cold. It didn't even occur to him how that would make Marinette feel. She hated lies, and Lila's lies were especially hurtful to her. A story, made up or otherwise, about both of them would definitely touch a sore spot. "I'm sorry, Ladybug." Chat crumpled the paper up and leaped up to the viewing platform of the tower. The little office inside had a waste bin he could use before he hopped down to sit back next to his partner. "All gone, see?" He then let out a sigh as he moved to dangle his legs over the edge next to hers. "I should have thought about it before I said it, I'm sorry."

Ladybug let out a sigh and closed her paper. She folded it neatly and set it beside her before facing him. "I'm sorry, I snapped… I suppose you're just more used to stuff like this than me."

"No, I mean, I guess I am, but I really should have thought about it before I said it." He paused as the urge to reveal himself bubbled up once more. "I know… I know you don't really like that Lila girl very much so…"

Ladybug rolled her eyes. "It's okay, Chaton, I know you didn't mean anything by it. It really is a ridiculous story. If there's anything I know from working alongside you for the past couple of years, it's that you only have eyes for your lady."

Chat Noir grinned proudly and crossed his arms. "Exactly, I'm not the kind of guy to fake something like that plus, Lila's just… Hold on…" His jaw dropped as Ladybug gave him a pompous smirk. "M-milady? What did you..?"

She chuckled at him as she stood up. "Come on now, Chaton, a model is supposed to be able to remain composed at all times. You're going to ruin your brand."

Chat's ears fell back as he turned himself around. "My father's brand you mean." Though he was more irked about how she'd tricked him just now.

"Come on, kitty, it was just a joke." She reached down and scratched his head right behind one of his ears. The cat hero's resolve melted as his expression fell to pleasure at the gesture. His head started to lean her way right as a purr rumbled from his throat. "I had a feeling you already knew."

"I did…" He trailed off when she scratched just right. "But I didn't think you knew." To his disappointment, she stopped and leaned back on her hands.

"Oh, I've known for awhile. I can't really say how long though. Before I knew it, I just… Started treating you the same in or out of the suit."

Chat furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. "So wait… You knew I was Chat during my confession yesterday?"

She nodded and looked away with a blush. "It was one of the things that made me feel so ashamed of the circumstances. All those years of turning you down only to accept when I had everything to gain?"

"But I had everything to gain too." Chat argued back.

"True, but at the time I wasn't completely sure of how you felt. I knew you loved Ladybug, yes, but in the situation you'd have to choose an intern. Considering how much more time you spent with me than other interns I knew you would pick me."

Chat Noir kicked his feet and looked down at the ground far below. "But.." He then snapped his head up. "If you had a feeling I was Chat Noir, and you knew I loved Ladybug, then you could have just told me who you were, right?"

Ladybug chuckled, but it wasn't amusement so much as it was lamenting. "Yeah, sure. Looking back on it now, it could have solved so much, but it doesn't stop the dangers. The only reason I'm doing it now is because if you knew, and I knew, it would be inevitable. I realized that when I picked out your clothes on Thursday. I couldn't stop seeing Chat Noir when I looked at you. Looking back, I had been doing that all week." Chat Noir took a moment to think on his clothes. The cat pun shirt was obvious but Monday and Tuesday… Green and black. "You calling me 'milady' during the show was what sealed the decision, and it's why I was almost positive you knew who I was."

Chat gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Well… I can't argue with that, milady. To tell you the truth, I've been ready to blurt out who I was for nearly a week."

"Was it Sunday?"

"Huh?" He asked with the sudden question.

"When you figured me out, was it Sunday?" She asked again.

"Oh, yeah…"

She let out a sigh. "I had a feeling since you were suddenly acting so weird all of a sudden. It was only when you asked that I remembered letting Adrien… You know…" She insinuated with a harsh blush at the memory. "It had seemed so natural at the time."

Chat blushed as well, but he decided to lean back towards his partner. "I loved it though, milady. I can't think of a single other thing that was as nice as letting me rest on your lap." He decided not to bring up the spying for confirmation part. "So… Since we are an item as civilians, what about-"

"No, Chat Noir." Ladybug quickly cut off.

"Huh? But why not!?" Chat argued with a kitten pout. "I mean, it's not like we aren't already dating."

Ladybug let out a sigh and turned to him with a serious expression. "That may be true, Chat, but Hawkmoth doesn't know that. If we become an item to the public he'll be more likely to use that relationship against us. Plus, if he starts to think we know each other's identities?"

"Oh…" Her partner responded with his ears drooping with his expression.

"Cheer up, kitty." Ladybug reached out to hold up his chin. "It's not like you don't have the girl of your dreams as your girlfriend." Chat Noir blushed and tried to lean in for a kiss. "Sorry, but no." She denied with a hand over his lips. She then gestured to the public below. "But when we get back, well, I don't think I'd mind."

The tease had Chat a little frustrated, but amused by her flirting. Ladybug didn't normally flirt with him. "Oh, well, maybe I won't want to by then." He crossed his arms in a dramatic pout.

"Suit yourself, kitty." She shrugged and stood up.

"Wait, I didn't mean-whoa!?" He stood up so fast he missed seeing the newspaper and slipped when he stepped on it.

Ladybug quickly caught her partner from falling, but the paper even more quickly caught the wind and scattered as it fluttered about. "Be more careful, Chat Noir."

"Thanks, Ladybug." He replied with a blush.

"Thank me by helping me pick it up." She quickly swung off after a few pages and Chat leaped down the tower to get the ones closer to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He declared as he snatched the first page. He used his baton to pin down another. "And two."

He took note of another as it flapped right into a man who was taking a picture from behind. "Wha!?"

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized as he grabbed the paper and the foreigner turned around.

_"Who- Oh my gosh, it's Cat Noir!"_ The man announced in English.

Chat Noir blushed and nodded. _"Yes, that's me. My apologies for the paper. I knocked it down when I wasn't paying attention."_ He explained when he realized his French apology probably didn't get through.

_"Oh it's no problem. Since you're here, though, could I ask for a picture? My girlfriend will never believe I ran into you if I don't."_ He explained with a smirk. _"You see she thought the Eiffel Tower was over-rated for sightseeing, and decided to go to the Grand Palais instead."_

Chat laughed at the man's insinuation. _"Well, as a Paris native, how could I allow such an insult to stand?"_ He then struck a very Chat Noir pose with his staff at the ready.

_"Thank you very much!"_ The foreigner thanked looking every bit as excited as any fan.

_"Of course, and don't forget the group shot."_ Chat snatched his phone and placed an arm around him. _"To prove you met me?"_ He explained before pressing the shutter button.

"Chat Noir."

He jumped at the warning tone. Both men turned to see Ladybug with her arms crossed while gripping several crinkled pieces of newspaper. "Oh, hey milady, want in on the shot?"

"Chat, did you get all the pieces of paper?"

The cat hero blushed and pulled out the three he had. "Um… I think?"

_"My apologies, but could I get one with both of you?"_ The tourist asked since he now had two heroes in front of him.

_"I'm asking. Just a moment."_ Chat responded as he turned back to his partner. "Just one picture, milady? One of the papers hit him so I was letting him have a picture to make up for it."

Ladybug looked at the eager tourist and then glanced around. There were a few others in the area snapping photos, and it wouldn't be long before someone else approaches for the same thing. "Okay, one, but he better make it quick." Chat bounced his brows mischievously as he flashed the tourist a thumbs up. Ladybug reached for her yo-yo, but was cut off when Chat Noir suddenly grabbed and dipped her like they were dancing. He leaned down to kiss her, but she wasn't having any of it and pushed his face away with a roll of her eyes. "What did I tell you, Chat?"

"A cat can try…" He lamented as he straightened up and let her go.

"Now let's go. I want to show you something." She swung back up the tower before he could say anything else.

_"Thank you so much!_ " The tourist called as Chat hopped up himself.

Ladybug was waiting for him with her yo-yo in communicator mode. "So, what's up, milady?"

"Look at this." She turned her screen to show a news posting. "I overheard some girls talking as I was picking up one of the pages from a tree."

"Gabriel's Show Stumbler: An accident? Or a case of runway envy." Chat read out with his expression growing more serious.

"It talks about the accident and how Lila actually tripped her during the show."

Chat took the device to see it better. "Huh? How could she? I mean, I was right there, and I never saw her move."

"Scroll down. They have a picture of it zoomed in." Chat did as he was told and found an up-close picture of Mandelle tripping. It was followed by a cropped portion showing her shoe caught on something but it was hard to tell. "According to the article, Lila is suspected of using something like clear packing tape. She placed some on the bottom of her shoe near the toe and left a little sticking out. Then she simply placed it in Mandelle's path so her shoe would stick on it. Since the butterfly dress is so long, it wouldn't have been hard to hide the tape."

Chat analyzed the photo and could see something with a slight shine near their feet. "I wouldn't put it past her to sabotage Mandelle. I knew she'd pulled something right after it happened." He spat in irritation.

"I thought the same thing especially when she threw a fit about going second back stage. Right now it's a growing story, but the comments are rolling in by the minute."

"This is definitely what had father so suddenly tense." Chat stood up and gestured in the direction of his house. "We should get back."

"Yeah, I want to try and catch Stephen if he's still there."

* * *

Both teens were now looking utterly mortified and regretful as Gabriel Agreste looked down on them. It was all a misunderstanding, but it's not like they could explain. As soon as they arrived back at the mansion, Nathalie was looking for them. She had been in Marinette's room, so Ladybug hopped into Adrien's room. With his body guard looking around, the only safe place to change back was his bathroom where Chat had already escaped to. Considering that Adrien was actually planning to go to the bathroom when she arrived, he was very much surprised to see her come through the window. That led to Marinette dashing out of the bathroom when she noticed and Adrien's bodyguard watching her leave with Adrien, whose pants were unzipped and sagging, calling after her over the misunderstanding he may have caused.

"I hope I don't need to explain why I'm disappointed in you, Adrien."

"No, father." The model responded with a sigh.

"You as well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Your parents left you in my care. Having a relationship with my son aside, I'm sure your parents would not be proud of you doing such things at your age."

Marinette nodded. "Of course not, Mr. Agreste." She answered though whether her mother actually cared or not was debatable. Sabine did have a tendency to insinuate she encouraged Marinette to be more physical with Adrien when he was at her home, and not just recently. The winks and letting him up in her room without a single question was just a bit of the evidence for that. Her father on the other hand… he'd be right in line with Mr. Agreste.

"This certainly doesn't need to become some sort of habit though I am grateful you chose a more private location this time." He then made a more pointed gaze to Adrien. "There will be no more of that for the time being, is that clear?"

"Father, I don't think-"

"Excuse me, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, but please go into the other room. Stephen is there waiting, and he will fill you in on what we've decided regarding Mandelle." Gabriel ordered at his son's attempt to argue. Adrien wasn't happy at being told how to be with his girlfriend even if he didn't plan to go that far at the moment. "Now, son," His father started once the two of them were alone.

"Please don't tell me there are rules for how I can be with my girlfriend, father. You can't expect me to-"

"Adrien, I want you to listen and not interrupt." Gabriel cut in with a pointed tone and a no nonsense expression. "Nathalie has already pointed out that the way I explain things doesn't always come out clearly, so I will take this moment to do so." He walked over to his desk. "I don't expect you listen at all if I were to restrict your relationship with Ms. Dupain-Cheng." He glanced back at his son who looked very confused. "I was young once too, and very in love with you mother. Don't look so surprised."

Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um… Okay then… What was that for?" He asked pointing to the door.

"Of course that was my official stand on the matter. Her parents did entrust me with her care, and I can't, in good conscience, condone such explicit actions under my roof given the circumstances." He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a box. "Now with starting her career and your time in University, I don't believe having a child so early would be appropriate. That being said, I trust you would think more responsibly though I did plan ahead just in case. Personally I would be satisfied for you to at least wait until you've gotten engaged to make use of them, or until this whole matter with Mandelle and the show is settled if you can't manage that." He let out a sigh and handed Adrien the box. "But once again, I was young and in love once too, so I'll leave you with this and ask you be a bit more discrete. Also, make sure Ms. Dupain-Cheng is fully receptive to the idea before you start." He finished with a pointed tone and a stern expression. Adrien stared blankly at the box in his hand while his father made his way to the door. Something about this was all wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. There was just no way his father just gave him a box of condoms basically telling him to go for it, but don't be obvious. That's not something his father would do. "By the way, I had Nathalie stock more in your bathroom just in case." Gabriel called before leaving the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gabriel Agreste is an embarrassing father too, and he was so nice to have Marinette leave before talking to his son about it. The incident, caused by Marinette surprising him while he went to take a leak, could have been handled better if two things didn't happen. 1 - Marinette panicking at the idea of seeing him drop his pants without warning. 2 - Adrien didn't impulsively run after her thinking he'd done something wrong. Those two were made for each other.=^-^=
> 
> In regards to Ladybug's explanation above, I just wanted to clear this up in case it wasn't clear. She only decided to reveal herself simply because Adrien was being a little too obvious and only getting worse, as well as her own tendency to treat him like Chat Noir without thinking. With them both being aware of the other now, they can more actively avoid ousting themselves.
> 
> I also wanted to explain the thing with Lila tripping Mandelle. As someone who has moved at least a dozen times in my life, packing boxes is chaos. Paper and tape is everywhere, and I have gotten my shoe stick on packing tape more times then I can count. If you buy the good stuff, you have to actively tear it off or have it attached to something else to pull it off. She basically stuck the end of the tape and Mandelle stepped on it as she passed her and the shoe stuck enough to cause a stumble. (Clever and the evidence would generally be easy to dispose of... generally.)=^-^=


	16. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, it ends. I know, "The end!? No!" But it must happen. Endings are so bitter sweet are they not? I found myself torn with how I planned to deal with Lila. I'll admit, one of my ideas involved her being hospitalized after being yanked from a car on her way to airport, but it didn't feel right. (Maybe I'll put that in another fic? I mean, I want it to happen, but it didn't feel right in this fic) I scrapped it for what you'll read instead. Several commenters mentioned wanting this anyway.=^-^=

"Don't be bemused, it's just the news." Nadja Chamack announced as she gestured to her guest. "And today I'll be having an interview with Adrien Agreste to talk about his recent engagement among other things." Adrien gave a wave. "Ready?" She asked noting he was and started. "The first question is regarding the controversy about why you got engaged. Subject of public scrutiny 'Lila Rossi' has claimed your father was behind it." Nadja then looked down at her paper. "Something along the lines of a contract involving you marrying one of his interns in order for them to be an heir to the brand?" She looked only slightly amused by that.

"Yeah, I've heard that too, and its pretty crazy, right?" Adrien mused as he waved off the idea. "While I did have a contract with my father regarding the internship, it wasn't to marry an intern. He wanted me to choose one I could work well with in the future. You could say I was picking his possible successor, but not quite as extreme." He then leaned closer to the reporter as if he was going to tell a secret. "Though if you ask me? I wouldn't put it past my father to actually put this whole thing together in order for me to fall for a designer he could make his heir." The teasing tone he used caused Nadja to be amused as well.

"You would know your father best I suppose. It's just too bad your fiancé couldn't be here."

The model shrugged with a winning smile. "She already promised a friend they'd spend the day together. It couldn't be helped."

* * *

Chloe turned off the video on Marinette's phone and glared at her. "I told you Adrien could not come, and that includes watching his interview!" The designer blushed sheepishly as Chloe inspected her new gel nails. "Now let's go. Sabrina, what's next on the list?"

The red head adjusted her glasses and pulled out a tablet. "Your hair appointment starts in exactly 12 minutes, Chloe."

"Did you get one for Marinette?" She asked gesturing to the ravenette's less than spectacular hair style.

"Of course."

"Good, let's go."

"But it's at La Grande! I can't afford-"

The blond rolled her eyes. "Would you just shut up, Marinette? Of course you can't afford it."

Sabrina took stride by Marinette's side looking more confident than she ever had in college. "François, the owner, gives Chloe complimentary style appointments when she brings certain guests. It boosts their customer base. Don't worry about it."

Marinette furrowed her brow at the explanation. The day had started shop hopping through some very high dollar department stores, something Chloe called 'mall therapy' and then to an art gallery. That stop was surprising though Chloe didn't really look at the art so much as take selfies and talk to random rich looking people around the building. Their last hour had been spent in a nail salon where Marinette accepted a pedicure but insisted against anything for her hands. She'd given up having manicures and painted nails years ago since her sewing would usually ruin them within a day. They hadn't even stopped for lunch yet and already Hurricane Chloe was wearing her out. They stopped in front of a very nice salon with at least a dozen people waiting outside to enter. "Sabrina?"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Have the gallery post ready by the time we're done. Also, arrange a nice place for lunch, your choice this time." She then went inside without another word.

Marinette looked from the blond to her supposed best friend/slave. "I'm sorry to ask this, but why do you do all of this for her? I mean, I know you're friends but… You know this isn't normal right?" The designer just couldn't help asking.

Sabrina was already working on setting up the post as she answered with an eager smile. "I know, Marinette, I'm not blind. I know she treats me like a personal assistant most of the time, but we're still friends. She's more likely to act this way when we're out in public, and I know you've noticed how she can be. She tends to sound mean when she's really trying to be nice." She explained with a rather warm smile. "I get to meet so many people, and she gives me so many things I could never afford myself. I like to think she makes me the part of her personal assistant because she knows what people might say about me if I were just her friend, you know? Not just for her reputation's sake, but for my feelings." She then shrugged. "Besides, at the end of the day, I like doing whatever I can for Chloe."

Marinette couldn't say she really understood, but she could see what Sabrina was getting at. "Marinette! Get in here already! I'm not waiting all day." The blond demanded as she opened the door to find Marinette hadn't moved from her previous spot.

* * *

Alya looked as proud as a peacock with what she'd put together. The story of how Lila had tripped Mandelle during Gabriel's show was already circulated around Paris, and several journalists had taken shots from both sides of the argument. 'It's just an off shine on the photo, and Mandelle tripped', or' Lila sabotaged her fellow model out of spite for losing the first position'. Most against Lila would use that excuse. Now, though, Alya was about to release the flood gates.

She was hesitant at first; Lila had been her 'friend' since she first arrived in Paris. She would always talk about the places she went and the people she met. On occasion, she'd even tried to help out her fellow classmates with her connections though now it made sense why none of those ever panned out. Lila had no connections to give. It had taken two weeks to really come up with all the information she needed; interviews, fact checking, travel logs, more fact checking, and her mentor was even good enough to look it over for her. "I certainly can't find anything particularly lacking here. Evidence from stories she's told even a few years ago can be believed with enough witnesses."

"You think? I feel maybe it could have more?"

Anna nodded. "There's always room for more, but in this case, considering you're posting this to your blog, I think you can be more relaxed. I'm sure the Italian Embassy will be releasing a statement soon about Lila anyway." This would effectively back up her claims unless Mrs. Rossi had a change of heart regarding her daughter's foolish behavior.

"Yeah, but I feel bad for Mrs. Rossi." Alya admitted. "She looked so… Shocked when I spoke to her about some of Lila's claims. I understand she's a busy woman, but to not know about any of it?" The woman looked especially distraught at the end, and maybe on the verge of being sick. The hardest interview of all, however, just couldn't be done right. Alya wanted to talk with Marinette, but felt like anything she said now wouldn't really be fair. It was obvious now, but she should have realized the lies sooner, trusted her friend sooner and done something sooner! So, instead, she spoke to Adrien.

_"I'm sorry about this, but I really don't want Marinette to know I asked you about Lila." The reporter requested as she met him at Nino's house._

_"Why not? She knew about Lila long before everyone remember?" He argued in minor confusion._

_"I know… That's why." Alya's guilty expression now made perfect sense to the model._

_He knew how that felt every time he recalled his perfect advice of 'her lies aren't hurting anyone'. "I understand, Alya, but you're going to have to talk to her about it sometime. I mean, you're still friends, and even if you still believed Lila's lies at the time, you still took Marinette's feelings into account before Lila was revealed. You stayed her friend and tried not to cause friction." He wore a smile at thinking about it. Friends don't always agree, but they still remain friends when it counts._

_"I could have done so much better, though." She let out a sigh. "But that's why I want to do this without her knowing. This will be my way of apologizing as well as ensuring Lila's lies don't hurt people anymore."_

_There is was. Lies hurt people. Adrien did his best not to flinch at the mention. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"_

_"You've known she was lying for almost as long as Marinette. Tell me all the things you know she's lied about even if it was just to you."_

Looking over that list he'd given her had been pretty hard. Lila had done so many things, especially to Marinette! Alya had known that whole incident where Marinette got expelled was fishy, but Lila had fixed it; and Adrien had made that happen; not the vigilant reporter who was also Marinette's **best friend**. There were even some particularly bad things that were more recently done. Adrien had mentioned how he believed Lila was the one to steal Marinette's design. He didn't have any proof, however, so Alya couldn't lay that in as an actual crime. It would have to filed with the accusations at the end; the ones with no evidence but may also be true. Just thinking about how upset her friend was that night made the reporter's blood boil. Lila had caused that! With all she'd gathered so far, she could almost guarantee Lila was responsible.

"It's good that you're putting your compiled evidence together with links in the description box, but you may also want to embed them in the video. This way, any time you mention a claim with proof, people can just click on the link that appears and instantly find it instead of hunting through that list of yours." Anna suggested with a smirk as she opened her water bottle.

"Anything to make it easier for viewers, right?" Alya mused as she pulled up the video again and began to do what was suggested.

About an hour later and she was finished. Her mentor gave her a thumbs up. "Go for it. You want to ride the wave caused by Lila's current press. It'll take at least a week for something like this to trend big unless someone with media sway finds it."

"Yeah, I figured." She was posting to a blog that was separate from the Ladyblog; her professional one. This blog was dedicated to news she covered whether it was Ladybug related or not, and it was linked on the Ladyblog so her viewers could come check in with the blogger's current events. She tried her best to keep her personal posts out of this one, but in this case it covered a bit of both. She then linked it to the Ladyblog via a news update since some of Lila's actions were akuma related. The great disparity between the two blogs viewership would be a small obstacle compared to the fact Alya knew it was out there, and hopefully Marinette would know soon too.

"Yo, babe!" Alya turned to find Nino entering the office. "You planning to leave some time tonight?" He asked with a knowing grin.

Alya had told him about her project first. "Yeah, just finishing up here… Oh my god!? Is it really almost 7?"

"Yeah, but you did say you were finished right?" Nino looked over the new post and pulled his phone out nonchalantly. "Almost. I just need to double check the Ladyblog for any other content based on what Lila has said. I have them all wrangled into a new page to warn my viewers it's more than likely garbage."

"Sure, okay. You're not posting the video on the Ladyblog though?"

"No. The Ladyblog is for Ladybug and Miraculous focused content. This is related, but I have to make sure I'm not junking it up, you know?" That had been another tip from Anna. Alya had been good with getting content even though she was also very reckless in getting it on occasion. That being said, Anna knew what happened when a blog's core content got too thinned out with unrelated junk. "It'll make getting lots of viewers hard at first, but I know this will get around eventually."

Nino chuckled. "Oh, I think it'll pick up pretty fast." He declared as he finished his text to Adrien. Alya gave him a grateful smile at the support before going back to what she'd been doing.

* * *

"Marinette." The designer heard through her half asleep fog. "Come on, Mari! Get up already!" She groaned and turned over to get away from the too cheery voice. "Mari? You're going to be late to the meeting with my father."

Marinette pulled the blanket over her head, but pushed it back not two seconds later. "What time is it!?" She demanded in slight panic. She quickly took note of her fiancé Adrien who was laughing while looking over to her from the ladder of her bed.

"It's 9am. You only have four hours to get ready, milady." The blonde's overdramatic tone made her scowl.

"Ugh!" She then flopped back into her pillow, but couldn't get back to sleep.

"Well, since you're already awake, why don't you have breakfast with me?" He asked looking not one bit guilty at waking her up early on a Saturday; the first Saturday in forever she would have actually been able to sleep in on. The internship would officially end on Monday, but that would just be picking up things at the office and so interns could get some last minute nuggets of wisdom from their mentors.

Today she was supposed to meet Mr. Agreste for the review that would go over her progress during the internship. It was basically going to tell her if she was good enough for the design position he had offered from the start. "This is why I don't think we'll ever get a cat. I already have one annoying feline to wake me up way too early." She grumbled with more tease in her voice.

"I'm fine with a hamster then." He countered before grabbing her ankle from under the blanket. "Now come on, milady, I've got something to show you at breakfast." She squealed at being nearly dragged from her bed, though Adrien was ready to catch her if she did fall. Marinette had a tight hold of her ladder before Adrien released her foot. "Great you're up. Now let's get you dressed."

The designer swatted his hands away when he reached to pull her off. "Okay! Okay, I get it! Give me a second and I'll get ready to go!" She climbed down the rest of the way and went to her wardrobe. "But it better be something really great or a certain cat I know is going into the dog house."

Adrien gave her a sheepish smile before turning around to give her some privacy. "Oh I promise, Mari, you'll love it. Plus, Stephen is going to bring Mandelle by."

"Really? But why? Did your father mention anything about changing his mind about Mandelle?"

"Maybe." He teased without turning around. "But I don't want to spoil any more. It'll all make sense when we have breakfast." After getting herself ready to be presented to Mr. Agreste, something that took way too long for Adrien, they headed down stairs where Sabine had food waiting. The eggs were still steaming much to Adrien's surprise. "Wow, I was worried it would be cold."

Sabine winked at him. "I know my daughter well enough to know how long she spends getting ready."

"So we're having breakfast here?" Marinette asked once she realized the set up was for them.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nicer, plus the TV here won't echo off the walls." He turned the device on and went to where he'd started recording. "Mrs. Cheng warned me you wouldn't be ready right away so I started recording it before I went to get you."

He started the program over to show Nadja Chamack starting her program the same as always. "Don't be bemused, it's just the news."

"Okay, I'll bite." Marinette started before getting shushed by Adrien.

"Just watch."

"First up this morning, some surprising news on one of the biggest controversial stories from the past week. Did Lila Rossi sabotage the Gabriel show or was it just an accident? A recent video released by local blogger, Alya Cesaire, may shed some insight on the matter. Most known for her Ladyblog, Ms. Cesaire, has been a reputable source for Ladybug and Chat Noir information since the heroes first appeared, and has a viewership to show for it. This video we will show very shortly is actually on her news blog which has a very small following in comparison. What could possibly have made this video go viral overnight though if it wasn't on the famous Ladyblog? The content will speak for itself. I'll warn viewers now, that some of the things you may hear on this video could be traumatizing to sensitive viewers or those of a young age."

The screen changed to one of slightly lower quality and Alya appeared in the frame. "Hello, people of Paris, though I suppose for this video I hope to be speaking to more than just my home city. What I'm about to speak to you about is likely not limited to the Parisians of today. The subject of today's news is a girl by the name of Lila Rossi. For some of you that name may sound familiar. She's the daughter of the Italian ambassador as well as a model for Gabriel. I first met her two years ago when she transferred into my class in college. I thought she was nice, and a good friend. She would talk about all the famous people she knew from traveling with her mom, and her stories were always so amazing; **too amazing**." She dramatized with a sharp tone. "Too amazing to be true. In recent news there was an incident where Lila Rossi allegedly tripped another model on the catwalk. I'm here to tell you it's true, but I won't just tell you that. I'll also tell you things that are not true as well as explain my findings regarding the pathological liar the world knows as Lila Rossi."

She wore a serious expression without a hint of a smirk as she pulled out a note book. A portion of the screen displayed a list. "What you see now is a list of lies I have compiled from not only my memory, but those of my classmates and people who have spoken to Lila Rossi since she moved to Paris. Feel free to check my links in the video description for source materials as well as transcriptions of interviews I had." Links floated up to the top of the screen one by one as she went down the list tearing each story Lila told in college to shreds.

Her serious expression only started to waver as she got to the bottom of the list. "This final lie was not the last one she told during her time in college, but it was, by far, the most damaging. This lie, and the lies she told with it, resulted in someone getting expelled; my best friend. In college my friend was always someone who would try to help others no matter what, but my friend was also the girl I mentioned before that would try to point out Lila's lies. Lila had planted stolen test answers into her bag as well as a necklace in her locker before pointing the finger at her for theft and cheating. My friend's only defense was that she was innocent, and Lila must have been lying." Alya took a deep breath as she looked right at the camera. "And the one who was believed? Not the right one, I'll tell you that. As if being framed for theft and cheating wasn't bad enough, Lila proceeded to frame my friend for pushing her down the stairs on the way to the principal's office. An offense that was believed as well. This incident was thankfully resolved soon after when Lila herself claimed to have a disease that made her tell lies uncontrollably. You'll find the forged doctor's note for this claim under the False Ailments link below. This and all other school records shown in links below were provided by the college after I received permission from her mother, ambassador Rossi herself."

She turned the page in her notebook. "This next portion will be regarding my interview with ambassador Rossi and you'll find the transcript and a signed letter giving me permission to use the information she provided on this video." Alya then went into a long and rather tense explanation covering the bigger points of her interview with Mrs. Rossi. Adrien watched Marinette from the corner of his eye. The designer couldn't turn away and her expression was almost unreadable. After another 10 minutes of talking about Lila's claims and going back over the evidence, Alya went into an even longer list but didn't spend much time on it. "The items such as sabotaging an intern's design submission are all, as I stated before I started this list, simple accusations. They were provided to me by several eyewitness sources, but I do not have any substantial evidence for the claims aside from that. I want to wrap this post up with some words of caution. This post compiling evidence against Lila's claims isn't meant to be retribution for being lied to. I was a victim of Lila's lies, that is true, but my honest intentions are two things. The first is to make up for my terrible journalism skills regarding Lila from the beginning. I foolishly believed everything she said nearly without question. The second is help others not do what I did. Lila Rossi has hurt numerous people with her lies. Don't let yourselves be one of them. This has been Alya Cesaire with the 411 in Paris." She waved a shallow salute with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before the video ended.

"Seeing that again doesn't make it any less impactful." Nadja commented with a slight grimace. "This video first sparked major viewership after it was linked onto the social media page of the illustrious Chloe Bourgeois." The screen paused.

"Marinette?" Adrien called when she just stared at the TV blankly for several minutes. Her eggs had gone cold and she'd dropped her fork not long after the video started. "Mari?" He called again with a comforting arm around her shoulder. Marinette quickly turned to press her face into his chest before he could even register the movement. "Aren't you happy?" He asked while patting her head comfortingly. He could feel her try to reply, but it wasn't loud enough to hear. "You know I can't hear you-"

"I said.." She started as she turned her head to the side so he couldn't see her face. "Of course I'm happy…"

The model chuckled. "Okay, so what's the matter, Mari?" He heard her sniffle which pretty much confirmed she was crying at least a bit. "I-I don't know…"

He rubbed her back with a small smile. "I think I get it. You're just really happy and don't know what to do with yourself. That's alright, Mari." He then leaned down and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Gabriel stared down each intern with the icy gaze he was famous for. The room was quiet, and no one dared to change that lest Gabriel make them regret it. "You have all done admirably to make it this far." He started with a praising line that was not at all reflected in his tone. "No doubt my design team has told you just how much higher my expectations have been since day one." He gestured to Nathalie who was ready at his side holding folders. "I have spoken extensively to each of your mentors and decided on who would be rewarded with a design position come their graduation. You will find that as well as transcripts of what I evaluated inside your folders." The assistant then handed each of the four interns a labeled folder. "But even if you did not meet my standards for that particular reward, you should take solace in the fact that you made it through the entire internship; a feat the other three chosen at the start were incapable of. If you have questions regarding anything, take them up with Nathalie or your assigned mentor." He then gave a curt nod before turning back to his desk.

Nathalie moved them along at the dismissal. "Moment of truth, ladies." Cyrano started as he slid a finger into the folder in preparation to open it.

"Yeah… Moment of truth…" Lauren squeaked in agreement while Francesca pat her shoulder.

"Ready?" Marinette proposed and they all nodded before flipping the folders open to ravenously scan their contents.

"Ha ha!" Cyrano laughed in victory as he held up a very important letter. "I have met the expectations of one Gabriel Agreste, ladies!"

Francesca let out a sigh as she couldn't find the same document, and no doubt the look on Lauren's face, said the same thing. "Well, I guess I can't be too surprised, but I thought for sure it would have gone to Marinette." She then shrugged. "Oh well."

"Um… Actually…" Marinette turned her folder to show the same document as Cyrano.

"Wait, what!? Two?"

Cyrano looked over to Marinette's letter. "Well, I suppose this wasn't really a competitive internship, and he never said he wouldn't choose more than one."

"That's true." Marinette agreed as she thought back to the acceptance letter. "He just said that anyone who does well could get a design job."

"Or gets engaged to his son." Francesca teased only to be immediately jabbed in the side by Lauren. "You know she worked hard too, Franky!"

"Oh come on, of course I know that. Mr. Agreste wouldn't add just anyone's work to his special collection after all. I was just poking a little fun."

"What did he say on your review's comments? He said 'I didn't want a competitor to pick you up' on mine." He mused as he showed the comment.

Marinette looked down at hers. "Let's see… 'Arguing with me is a dangerous game, but worthy of praise. Don't lose your nerve'. Wow… Is it wrong to feel like that was threat?" The other interns all chuckled at the comment since they were all present when Marinette had the nerve to argue with Gabriel the day before the show.

"That'll be good to have since if you marry his son, you'll probably inherit the brand." Francesca mused aloud. That had Marinette's amusement dropping like a rock. It was something she hadn't really taken the time to think about. When she read the contract the day Lila showed it to her, she'd been too caught up in how Adrien was being forced into a relationship. It never fully occurred to her why. Even when Adrien proposed, he hadn't really mentioned it. He had taken her out to a nice quiet place before whisking her away to their favorite landmark for desert. He'd bought the most delicious chocolates for them to share while the lights below obscured the heroes from prying eyes. Then he pulled out the ring; the ring she wore on her hand right now.

Cyrano snapped her out of her deep thoughts with a pat on the back. "Well then, if she does indeed take over then maybe she can hire you ladies?"

"Let's not go that far. Who's to say he won't let one of his lead designers take over? He's known them much longer, like Stephen or Ulrich."

Cyrano rolled his eyes and the other girls matched the gesture. "Ah, Marinette, surely you know what kind of man Mr. Agreste is by now? With his son taking over his company he would, of course, want the design aspect to remain with an Agreste." He gave her another pat on the back before letting her go and straightening his folder. "But, I'll give you that." He then pointed to the blonde young man who just left Gabriel's office. "Now, did you want to join us for lunch, or spend time with your fiancé?"

"If I promised to pay, can I come anyway?" Adrien called back having heard Cyrano's tease.

"Only if we get to pick the place. Ladies?" The other two girls agreed and Marinette let out a sigh at being targeted once again for teasing.

* * *

Adrien was getting worried as time went on and he didn't receive any message back from Marinette. Nino had proposed they go on a group date now that the internships were over and Lycee would be starting soon. The movie would start in half an hour and Marinette's last response had only been a yes followed by asking what time it would start. He'd let her know, but when he tried to call an hour ago to confirm, he got her voice mail. The blonde was now leaping over the roofs of Paris thinking what could be holding her up. She wasn't at home when he stopped by there, and Nino would have said something if Alya had heard from her. He was headed for the Eiffel Tower before spotting a lone silhouette on a roof by the seine. "Ladybug?" He called once he landed to find it was indeed his partner. "What are you doing over here?"

She was hugging her knees as she looked out at the water. "Hey, Chat Noir."

"What's the matter, milady? I never heard back from you when I texted the movie times."

"Oh… Sorry. I guess I never looked…"

"Ladybug…" He called again when she still didn't tell him what was up.

"Have you ever wondered why something happens the way it does?"

Chat raised a brow and sat down beside her. "What do you mean?"

"Us, for example. Tikki was telling me earlier how all the past Ladybugs and Chat Noirs were all destined to be together in one way or another. I was just thinking about why?"

Her partner leaned back and thought about it. "Well… Creation and Destruction are opposites. Then there's Tikki and Plagg who have been a pair for thousands of years. Maybe that's why we are? I mean, maybe that's part of the requirement for being Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

"But if it is… Why?"

"Why not?" Chat argued back. "Is there something about it that's bothering you? About us, I mean."

She glance at him with a smile. "Well, it's not that anything about 'us' really bothers me, Chat. It's just… Why? Who decides this stuff?"

Chat Noir shrugged. "You got me, milady. I kind of wish Master Fu would come out and tell us this stuff. Then again, I really don't think it matters." Ladybug let out a sigh. "That's not what was bothering you, was it?"

She looked away from him and rested her head on her knees. "That contract with your father…"

"Oh… Is it still bothering you?"

"A little. I couldn't stop thinking about why, and the only thing that comes to mind is that I'm a designer. Your father wanted you to marry a designer so they could take over his brand."

"Well yeah." Chat answered back like it was no big deal.

Ladybug turned to him with a bewildered expression. "And you're fine with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because your father… he was just forcing his desires onto you."

Chat shrugged once again. "Yup, story of my life."

The heroine set her head down with a sigh. "Oh… Then I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I was-"

"Don't go there again, Ladybug. I thought we already covered this? I love you, no matter the circumstances. I've been professing it since we met." He scooted up close to her. "The only reason the contract doesn't bother me now is because of you. That contract, however, ridiculous it was, brought me to you. I said it before didn't I? It took being put in a contract with the prospect of marrying you for me to realize how much I loved you. I honestly don't know how Nino put up with me for so long before."

She leaned on his shoulder. "Probably the same way Alya put up with me." They both chuckled at the thought of their friends.

"I know my father might not have gone about it the right way, and it was really selfish of him to do it, but in the end, he got us together. He got his heir, you've got your dream career, and I got the girl of my dreams."

Ladybug chuckled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Okay, I suppose I can just let it be. Thinking about all this fate stuff is giving me a headache."

"Yup, but you still game for that movie?" Chat pulled out his cat phone. "It starts in about 7 minutes."

"Race you, Chat Noir!" She suddenly announced while jumping to her feet.

"You're on, Ladybug!" And the two raced off into the setting sun… until they remembered the theater with the movie was in the other direction. They were thankful Nino and Alya saved them some seats and bought popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!... Maybe. I'm contemplating an epilogue chapter, but I'm not sure of how I want to go about it. I'm going to mark this fic complete with or without it however, as this is basically the end. Maybe I can do some short bonus add-ons? Well, anyway, I'm glad for everyone who enjoyed this fic. I was really surprised with how popular it was in the beginning. I thought for sure people wouldn't like the idea of Gabriel actually being... decent... ish. I agree he's not going to be father of the year, but he cares.=^-^=


	17. The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a few bits and pieces at threw together into a two part (Kinda 3 part) epilogue for those who wanted one. It was basically a few weird ideas I had for what happens years after the fic's end and how I imagined the characters ended up. There's lots of humor regarding Marinette being pregnant, Gabriel getting scolded and a cute little thing with Luis and a butterfly. There is also, super sort of and incredibly indirect and minor Lila Rossi redemption but only if you pull out a microscope. I have dubbed these parts as follows:
> 
> It's my body and I'll judge if I want too
> 
> Mr. Nooroo
> 
> The sins of the mother
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, as I found it kind of fun. The last part is a massive time skip and while I don't usually break away from the main cast, I felt this would be a rewarding addition.=^-^=

Marinette couldn't decide if she was miserable or ecstatic as she looked at her swelled stomach in the mirror. She was at five and a half months and was showing way more than she had when she was pregnant with Luis. "Mari, stop judging yourself in the mirror and get ready." Adrien called from the hall.

"I'm pregnant, Adrien, I am allowed to judge myself all I want!" She argued back.

Her husband walked in holding their 6 year old upside down by his ankles. "Alright, Luis, tell your mommy she looks beautiful so we can get ready to go."

The little boy giggled as he let his hands swing freely. "Mommy, you're really pretty!"

"No, she's beautiful! Pretty doesn't cover it, Luis!" Adrien corrected with an over dramatic tone. "Absolute pur-fection!"

"Pur-fection!" Luis quoted before his father tossed him onto the bed.

"Now hurry up so we can drop off Shorty here with my father."

"Are you sure he and Nathalie can handle him two nights? By themselves?" They had stayed over in the large mansion on several occasions but this would be the first time they left Luis there by himself for the night. They'd mostly had Nino, Alya or Marinette's parents do the overnight watching when they needed it.

"I think I survived 18 years in that house, so Luis can survive one weekend, Marinette. Honestly, he's 6, I don't understand why you're so worried about it."

Marinette raised a brow at the carefree man. "Because your father doesn't actually watch him. He makes him help with his designs. Last time we picked him up he had band-aids all over his hands from poking himself with a sewing needle." She reminded with a stern tone.

"Well, Nathalie promised not to let that happen again, and Luis said he had lots of fun helping his grandfather didn't he?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "You do remember how much fun you had helping your dad?"

Adrien winced and held up his hands. "Okay, I get it, but we can't bring him to the doctor's office."

"That's tomorrow, Adrien, we can just wake up early and-"

"You? Wake up early?" He countered with a knowing grin as he placed his arms over her shoulders. "Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we ruined Alya's dreams of children with our hyper active ball of insanity?" Marinette let out a sigh. Alya was due any day now, and this was probably going to be their last date night for awhile. No need to ruin it with Luis, even if Alya and Nino already had firsthand experience with Luis. "Plus, you know who is going to be demanding-"

"HUNGRY!" Both parents let out a sigh while Luis hopped off the bed and ran off.

"I'll feed him!"

"Like clockwork." Adrien muttered.

"When isn't he hungry?" His wife teased as she finally tore herself away from the mirror and straightened her maternity shirt. "Alright, let's get going. Tikki?" She called and the red kwami popped out of the little nest hanging in the ceiling by their bed.

"I've got a 'keep Plagg occupied' kit all ready." She chirped with a little bag in her hands.

"Good, and Adrien will get you the food I packed last night. I'll be out in a minute."

"I better not come back to find you looking in the mirror again. I'm the model in this house!" He mock ordered with a shaking fist as he walked out.

Marinette spared one more glance at the mirror. "I just don't get why I'm bigger than with Luis?" She muttered with a shake of her head.

* * *

Luis ran into the large mansion as fast as he physically could and headed straight for Gabriel's office. "Grandfather!" The name echoed off the cavernous walls. "Grandfather!"

"Calm down, Luis. Your grandfather will come out in a minute." Adrien called as he carried the child's overnight bag over his shoulder.

"I'm not in my office." Gabriel came out of the side hall with a tablet under his arm. "Nathalie forbade me to go in there until Luis is picked up." He gave his son a pointed look knowing he was behind it.

"Well, that'll just give you more time with Luis. Marinette's still not big on the whole overnight part, especially the two overnights."

Luis ran down the steps to nearly assault the older man with ah hug. "Grandfather, I wanna make something for my new baby sister!"

Gabriel furrowed his brow. "I thought you won't know the gender until tomorrow?"

Adrien shrugged. "Sabine has this intuition thing about the baby's gender. She was able to guess Luis was a boy before we found out too." Gabriel couldn't say he understood his in-laws, but Sabine was someone he could stand to be in a room with for an extended period of time. Tom on the other hand, he had far too much energy for a man his age. It was probably where Luis got it from.

"Adrien, you forgot his notebooks." Marinette came into the large foyer holding a cloth zip up binder.

"Oh, this is perfect. Nathalie already barred him from his office while Luis is here. Feel better?"

His wife rolled her eyes. "A little, but only because now he now knows how it feels." She gave a pointed glare to the older man.

"Let me remind you that I only did that after finding out you were found working at 3 am." He didn't look one little bit guilty about his decision. "If you had worked the hours I gave you, I wouldn't have forced you to take leave early."

"I was just finishing a project, and I'm fine." She argued back with an equally unapologetic tone.

"Okay, break it up. Make sure he's in bed by 8:30, no sugary drinks after 5, and please don't let him watch anything scary no matter what he says." The blond informed as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We'll be back to pick him up around lunch tomorrow. If you or Nathalie need us, I have my phone on vibrate."

* * *

The room was very dark, save for the large window that trickled in moonlight from a small opening in the center. It had shutters covering the rest of it. The only thing that could be seen was a pedestal with a small white box. The young boy snuck in quietly hoping not to be seen. He turned on his glow light and set it on the floor beside the pedestal. He then reached up to the box and pulled the lid off. A little glowing ball of purple popped out before forming a small butterfly like creature. "Mr. Nooroo." He called with a wave illuminated by the glow light.

"Luis." He called back in quiet excitement. "I thought you weren't coming up again? Didn't you say you get in trouble when you're gone too long?"

Luis giggled quietly. "It's night time, Mr. Nooroo. Everyone's asleep. I won't get caught." He then pulled a cup from his jacket pocket and placed it on the pedestal. "I brought you something different this time. I know you don't eat what butterflies eat, but you said you liked apples, so I snuck you my applesauce from snack." He pulled the foil seal and handed the kwami a plastic spoon. "I bet you're really hungry since you're here all alone so much."

Nooroo looked down at the sweet smelling treat and floated to it. "I am, but…" He looked back to the box. Gabriel hadn't worn him in so long. It was unexpected, but not really unwelcome when he renounced him again. He remembered his son getting married not too long before it happened.

"Don't worry, Mr. Nooroo. It'll be fine."

Nooroo chuckled at the boy's optimistic tone. "I suppose it would be rude to waste it." He began to dig right in and hummed in delight with every spoonful.

"You look really happy. I'll bring you some more tomorrow too, okay?"

"T-tomorrow? But… What are you even doing here so late?"

Luis grinned as he sat criss-cross next to him. "I'm staying with my grandfather this weekend. He's gonna help me make a blanket for my new baby sister that's still in my mommy's tummy. Mommy's supposed to find out her baby's a sister tomorrow, but my grandma Sabine says I'm getting a sister for sure."

"Really? That sounds exciting." The kwami responded as he continued his delicious snack.

The boy, Luis, had been visiting him for around a year now. The first few times were very short, and full of strange questions. As the boy grew more friendly with the new creature, even Nooroo had started to add to the conversation. It had been so nice to be out and about without akumatizing people. From what he was able to gather, Luis was Gabriel's grandson which made sense since he was the spitting image of Marinette, Adrien's wife. According to the boy Nooroo had been asleep for nearly 6 years until he was first woken up. At this point, it had been well over 7 since the last time Gabriel akumatized anyone; the last time his powers were misused. It was a relief, but being sealed away was pretty sad too, especially since he couldn't be with the others in the miracle box while he waited. It was very lonely. That's why he was so worried when Luis nearly got in trouble the last time they talked.

Nooroo cleaned out the last bite from the cup before handing the spoon back over to the boy. "Thank you very much, Luis." It was the first time he'd brought a real snack. The only other things he'd eaten were hard candy and a cookie that had been in the boy's pocket. Not the tastiest things in the world if he was honest.

"You're welcome, Mr. Nooroo. I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you here? Are you waiting for someone?" The boy asked rather innocently.

"Well… Not really. I was left here by someone and I don't really want them to come and get me." He admitted thinking back on the last time he saw Gabriel. He actually looked happy, and if he came back for him it would mean something could be wrong.

"But… Don't you want to go out? Being here all the time would be boring."

Of course when Nooroo is sealed time moves much faster, but the boy was right. "Of course, but right now it's better if I'm here."

"Then… Do you think I can take you out of here someday? Since you don't want that other person to come back for you?"

Nooroo's eyes widened. "Well… Perhaps?" He answered while very unsure. He really did want to get back to the others and the guardian, but this boy probably wouldn't know who he meant. "Maybe when you're bigger, you can take me with you." When he's older maybe he could help him get home. He also didn't want the boy to discover Gabriel's secret and tell his parents. From what the boy's said, they have a happy family, and Nooroo, despite how Gabriel misused him, wanted him to be happy.

"Okay… When I'm a big kid then." Luis got up and took the trash with him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Nooroo."

* * *

The following night Nooroo was awakened by a very hyper little boy. "Mr. Nooroo, Mr. Nooroo, guess what?"

"Luis… Remember to keep your voice down."

Luis nodded with a sheepish expression. "Okay, Mr. Nooroo, but guess what?" He set the applesauce cup on the pedestal and began to open it.

"What is it Luis? Is your mom having a girl?" He recalled from yesterday.

"Yeah, two of them! I'm getting two baby sisters!" He nearly yelled before Nooroo gestured him to hush his voice. "Mommy looked so silly on the video when the doctor told her there were two babies in her, and Daddy wouldn't stop dancing."

"Wow, Luis, that must be really exciting!"

"Yeah." He beamed. "And grandfather's gonna help me make a second blanket before my daddy picks me up tomorrow."

"That's so nice of you, Luis. You're going to be a great big brother." Nooroo beamed as he started his snack.

"Yeah, that's what daddy told me. He also said I could help think of another name. You see, mommy only had one girl name picked out, so my first sister will be Emma."

"Another name?" The kwami stopped to think. They would be twins and humans loved to give twins very similar names. "Okay… So Emma and Anna maybe?"

Luis didn't look to really like the sound of it. "Nuh-uh. Daddy tried that name too, and mommy didn't like it. That's why daddy asked for my help."

"Okay, so another name that has a matching sound?" He crossed his arms to really think about it. Emma was a hard name to match, but maybe the other name should start with an E also? He then found his eyes drifting to the butterfly miraculous sitting in the box below him. "Emilie…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, no… I was just thinking aloud." There was a photo of Gabriel's wife in his miraculous. Her name was Emilie… Emma… ilie… "I have an idea, Luis. What about Ella? Emma and Ella sound nice, right?"

Luis looked pretty sold on it as he paced a few times with a wide grin. "Yeah, I'll tell my dad tomorrow! Thank you, Mr. Nooroo." The boy gave him a hug and let him finish his applesauce.

* * *

**Time skip 7 years**

Luis adjusted his vest carefully. As someone who grew up around everything fashion he wanted to make sure he looked good for his first day back in college. Even if he knew most of his classmates, that didn't mean he would just slack off. His grandfather always said a good designer always looks good. It made perfect sense really. Who would go to a dentist with bad teeth? It was the same with a designer. He could relax his wardrobe more once the first week's adjustment was over. "Are you okay in there, Nooroo?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He heard in a whisper back. Nooroo had been with him for a few months. Soon after he'd made a startling revelation regarding his grandfather, he'd swiped the miraculous away from the dusty room to keep Nooroo safe. Just because Hawkmoth had been gone long before he was born didn't mean he wouldn't change his mind. Nooroo was one of his best friends and he didn't want him to get used for something like that. At the same time, he still loved his grandfather who always encouraged him to do his best work. That's why he never told anyone; he changed his ways, and so far so good right? Maybe that was naïve, but his mother also used to say that people could change so he'd believe it. Nooroo also agreed that it would be best to keep him secret.

"Luis?" He turned to the call of his father. "Are you still getting ready?" Adrien Agreste, 31 and still considered the face of the Gabriel brand, still had the looks to model which he did on special occasions for the company. Unfortunately, at this moment, his father was not reflecting that image with his neon green pants and a t-shirt with yet another cat pun.

"Yes, dad, because I want to look good."

Adrien rolled his eyes at the boy. Both he and Marinette were obsessed sometimes. "Fine, but if you don't hurry we're going to be late. Fashionably late to school means being marked tardy." He pointed out before walking up to him. "Besides, if you're late it could make you have some weird misunderstanding with your future wife."

Luis looked incredulous at the declaration. "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend, dad."

"No, but I met your mom in my last year of college so you never know." He winked and decided to leave room for more teasing later. Luis frowned at the man before double checking that the broach pin was well hidden behind his vest pocket.

* * *

Marinette ran to catch up with her husband and son before Luis walked ahead to school. He didn't want his parents to embarrass him right in front of the school so they agreed to walk him close enough to see. "Almost missed it, hun." Adrien teased his out of breath wife.

"I know I… I lost track of… time…" She took a moment and then looked to her son. "I know I haven't been home much the last week or so, but I want to be here for the important things."

Luis smiled up at her and gave her a hug. "I know, mom, I know you do." Though seeing him off on his first day of 9th grade didn't seem all that big to him. He also didn't get why his father insisted on walking there instead of taking the car. Was he serious about that future wife nonsense? "Well, I'm going to get going. Jeremy is probably already in and I want to see if we're in the same homeroom again."

"Sure, but don't forget about Cyrus. This will be his first year of college and you know how he can get." Adrien reminded with a slightly exasperated expression. Chloe's personality ran strong with that one for sure.

"R-right… I'm on it." Luis tried to smile but he knew he was quickly failing. Cyrus was so bossy, and it drove him nuts when they got stuck together. "Anyway, bye!" He waved and dashed off down the sidewalk.

"Still running late as always." Adrien mused to his wife who playfully shoved him in return.

"Oh, save it."

Luis rolled his eyes at knowing his parents were being weird behind him, but at least they were happy. Cyrus's family wasn't always like that and maybe that's why he was bossy? Then again, any family with two moms and a dad would be complicated. Aunt Chloe didn't really shower him with affection and his dad could get very busy just like his own mom. "Yo, my man! I was worried you were going to ruin your attendance record on the first day back!" A blonde boy shouted from the top step of DuPonte.

"I would never give you the satisfaction." Luis countered and held out a fist in greeting.

"Never say never, man. Anyway, we're back in the same classes again! Oh, and Clair, Tasha, Yillena, Cassie-"

"Okay, I get it, stop with the list of girls you like. Is there anyone new so far?"

Jeremy raised a brow as he pulled the list back up on his phone. He took a picture of the listing they had on the homeroom board inside. "Um… There's a couple I think. I've never heard of Lin Cho Min before. Think he's a transfer?"

Luis thought on the name. "I guess, it doesn't sound familiar to me anyway." His grandmother knew many Chinese Parisians. "Hope he speaks good French if he is."

"Yeah, and there's Marion Solle… I feel like that name is just a little familiar, but I'm not sure how."

Luis shrugged since he felt the same way. He couldn't place a face. "Probably from another homeroom."

"A possibility, sure. And then there's this Iris Rossi girl too. With a name like Iris I **hope** she's beautiful." Jeremy joked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"That's all you ever think about."

"Is that wrong of me?" He asked back looking unashamed.

"Depends, do you want a girl to like you?"

"Ouch! That stings, man." The blonde faked a chest wound while following his sharply dressed friend into the building. Jeremy led him up to their homeroom class and pointed to the nameplate. "We got Moody this year."

Luis shrugged. "It's better than Mendeleev. You wouldn't be able to do any flirting with her around."

Jeremy nodded as he thought about it. "Sure, I guess old man Moody is better than her, but it would have been so much better if we had Bustier."

"Just enjoy what you have." They looked around and found about half the students chatting about already picking seats. Moody did have a lax seating policy until you made him mad.

"So where should we sit? Anywhere near a cute girl is fine with me."

"So predictable." Luis muttered as he noticed one girl who sat right up front alone and no one was going anywhere near her.

"Oh, how hypocritical." Jeremy teased when he saw where he was looking. "That's one of the new kids, so… Marion or Iris?" He took a moment to analyze her. She had a tanned complexion with light brown hair which was braided and draped down far down her back.

"Don't assume I'm like you." Luis countered in insult. "I was just curious about her sitting alone."

"Uh-huh." Jeremy continued to inspect the rest of class and noticed a big group of girls around a boy he didn't recognize. "Geez… Stiff competition."

"He must be new too."

"Luis!" One of the girls turned to spot him. "OMG! I'm so happy we're in class together again!" A red head declared as she stepped down to see him.

"Yes, definitely happy to be in class with you, Clair." Jeremy responded for his friend with a flirtatious tone.

Clair looked at him a moment before rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you should so meet Marion! His family just got back from America and he's really cool!" Jeremy raised a brow at the name. He'd assumed that was a girl... Now that he thought about it, he'd never met a girl with that name either.

"Sure, but I think I'll wait until the crowd dies down." Luis pointed and then decided to finally find a seat. He wasn't sure why everyone was avoiding this girl, but the seats right behind her were empty.

"Oh, next to Tasha and Cassie, nice choice." Jeremy remarked noting the girls right behind the seat Luis chose. The future designer just rolled his eyes and sat in the first seat while Jeremy took up the seat by the wall. "Hey, to the pretty girl in the front. Am I right to guess you're Iris Rossi?" Luis let out a sigh as his best friend immediately started to flirt. Why did he hang out with him again? There was a reason.

The brunette turned looking as shy as a field mouse. "Um… Yes…" Her voice grew faint before she could say anything else and she blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmm… Maybe a little too shy for me…" Jeremy muttered as he looked over the shy girl. He then turned around to talk with girls behind him. Luis gave her a silent wave and she turned away as if frightened. Maybe this is why she was sitting alone? Being that shy would put off any potential new friends to be sure.

* * *

During class introductions Iris was even more shy as she had to repeat her name three times to the class could hear. She said she lived with her grandmother who was an Italian Diplomat. Aside from that she only said she liked music before Mr. Moody put her out of her misery and let her sit down. Luis wasn't quite sure what it was, but after that he felt a strange heavy feeling coming from around him. It was the kind of feeling he got right before something happened, like when his mom calls to say she has to work late. "Hey, you're staying on campus for lunch, right?" Jeremy asked right after the bell indicating class was over chimed.

"Yeah, my dad said I could come home though if I wanted to help with Emma and Ella."

"The terror twins? Hard pass, right?" He joked back. The girls were nearly six years old, adorable and fearless. A triumvirate of terror if there ever was one.

"Definitely, so let's see what the cafeteria has? If they don't have anything good, we can always go by the bakery."

"Ah, actually, I was hoping to sit with some of the girls, and well… They want to sit with you too…"

Luis rolled his eyes once again. "What am I? Your girl bait?"

"Friend with a benefit." He joked back.

"Never say that again…" Luis snapped back with a glare.

"Yeah… I regret saying it too."

"Anyway, I suppose if there's something good here then I won't complain." Jeremy pumped his fist while Luis tried to remember why he was friends with this deplorable flirt to begin with. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a few minutes."

"Sure, man."

Luis broke off as soon as they were out of the classroom and headed to the lockers. He made extra sure he was alone before opening his locker and pulling out a cup of applesauce. "Here, Nooroo. I brought the cinnamon kind today."

Nooroo popped out of the boy's backpack with a smile. "Thank you, Luis." He stated shyly and floated over to the shelf with his lunch.

"You eat in here and I'll come and get you right before lunch ends, okay? Make sure you're quiet." He warned with a smile to his little friend.

"Of course." The kwami whispered back and took the provided spoon. Luis quickly locked his locker back and checked around the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping before he left. He wanted to be very careful with Nooroo without stuffing him away in a closet somewhere. Nooroo had spent long enough cooped up, and he deserved to have a little time on the outside whenever possible.

When Luis arrived back in the cafeteria he felt that heavy feeling from before only worse. It was obvious where it was coming from now as Marion followed by a gaggle of girls stood over Iris who was sitting at a corner table on her own. She looked absolutely terrified if he was being honest. "Hey, man! Over here!" Jeremy called from the other side of the room and Luis hesitated before going over to him.

"Hey… What did I miss?" He gestured over to the tense scene.

"Oh, right. It is kinda crazy, did you know Iris Rossi is actually the daughter of **the** Lila Rossi? You remember that woman who was banned from like 5 countries for lying?"

Luis nodded. He definitely knew that name since his parents watched the story on the news for months as it unfolded. It was years ago, but there were still internet memes all over the place referencing it. "So, did Iris start telling people that?" It seemed an odd thing to brag about especially considering how cripplingly shy she appeared.

"Umm… Actually, Marion called her out a few minutes ago asking if she was related since her grandmother is an Italian diplomat. It would've been quite the coincidence. Anyway, all she said back was yes and she was her mother before sitting down and the whole group of them haven't left her alone since."

That had the young ravenette confused. "But… Did Iris do anything?"

"Well… no, but it's not really any of our business is it?"

True, but it didn't feel right to stand by and do nothing. His father would sometimes mention how much he regretted times when he was young and didn't try to help someone when he could. Those were times when he looked especially sad but wouldn't go into it further. "If she didn't do anything, then they shouldn't be giving her a hard time, don't you think? Even if her mother is infamous."

"Oh… You're giving me that 'I'm a man on a mission' vibe again." Luis ignored his friend's remark and walked over to the tense group.

Marion had moved Iris' tray away to keep her from eating while he spoke to her. "Don't you feel any shame for all the stuff your mother did?" He asked in irritation. "Hey, you all remember me mentioning my Aunt Mandalle, right? Did you know Lila almost ruined her entire modeling career just because she didn't get to go out first during a big fashion show? Aunt Mandalle never did anything to her!" The girls around him started to mutter and look at the girl with hard eyes.

"Excuse me, Marion?"

The young man turned to the new face. "Yeah, oh you're Luis, right? A bunch of these girls keep telling me I should meet you." He gave the ravennette a welcoming smile and held out a hand but Luis didn't reciprocate.

"Sure, but can I ask you why your being so mean to Iris? Did she do something to you?" He asked just to make sure he was right before doing more.

"Huh? She's Lila Rossi's daughter."

Luis nodded. "Yes, but did she" He pointed to the girl who was staring down at her lap quietly. "Do anything to you?"

Marion found the question confusing. "Her mother is the infamous Lie-la and nearly ruined my aunt's career after her first big show with Gabriel during fashion week. She's a terror, and everyone knows it." He tried to explain as if it was obvious.

"I'm sorry, but let me be a little more clear." Luis began again. "Did she, Iris Rossi, do anything to you, Marion? You keep talking about things her mother did."

"So?" Marion asked with an eye roll.

"So? You're acting like Iris did all of those things herself. You can't blame her for something her mother did." If that were the case he'd be blaming his father for Hawkmoth, and he knew that was absolutely wrong.

"Look, Luis, maybe you want to take her side because she cute, and acting shy, but you know what they say about apples and the trees they fall from?" He then pointed to Iris. "And like I said, her mother nearly ruined my aunt's life! I have every right to be angry." He finished as if that was any proof of justification.

"Not at her." Luis shot back and crossed his arms. "That's not really fair."

"Not fair? My aunt-"

"Your aunt matters in this situation about as much as my grandfather!" The young designer shouted finally losing his temper. "And yes, my grandfather is relevant because, guess what? He's Gabriel Agreste! Didn't you mention your aunt was modeling in his show? You think I appreciate someone who would mess up my grandfather's work during fashion week?"

Marion looked even more angry and confused. "Then why defend her!?"

"Because, Iris didn't do anything wrong! She wasn't even born yet!" He raged back and stepped between the bully and his target. "Hey, Iris? Come with me." He let out a hand to the skittish girl.

"W-what for?" She almost squeaked out.

"I was thinking we could have lunch? I know a place much nicer than here if you want?"

Iris was shaking as she looked up to the young man. "Um… I…" She noted a glare from behind him in the crowd. "Yes!" She nearly jumped and took his hand. Luis didn't waste a second and guided her over to the door.

"Hold on, Luis!" Marion called back and started to march after him.

Luis was worried the guy would follow them all the way to the bakery. "Hey, Marion, can I ask you something real quick?" Jeremy suddenly cut in and flashed his friend a sly smile. Luis smirked back at the surprising flirt he called a best friend and suddenly remembered why he was his best friend to begin with.

"Come on, Iris, my grandparents own this bakery and I'm sure you'll find something you'll like there." He looked back to see her looking at him directly and despite the tears in her eyes, she was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cute sort of in the future thing. Luis was a honeymoon baby in case you were wondering. Also, while he knew about Plagg as a little kid, Marinette and Adrien decided to keep the kwami's secret when the twins were born so Luis is more under the impression that Plagg was a play toy that talked. He was supposed to keep him a secret which is why it never came up with Nooroo, and why he liked Nooroo from the start.
> 
> In regards to "The Sins of the Mother" I feel like it would just be the worst to be born to a mother like that, right? Even though Lila is locked away, she still has a victim suffering her wrath in a way. If you're curious about the itty bitty Lila redemption part, it would be in the fact that her child isn't like her at all. Lila's mother didn't make the same mistakes and with a such an infamous woman as your mother, I imagine it would be hard on anyone. I actually have a bit more for this if anyone's interested. I can post it as an additional bonus piece.=^-^=
> 
> As always, I appreciate everyone who reads my stuff! Let me know what you think about how I theorize the future of our favorite couple!  
> =^-^=

**Author's Note:**

> Part one sets up a few things, but I want to clarify a few things that may not be so clear above. First of all, the issue with Alya, Lila and Marinette. I like Alya, and so I generally don't like to have her go down with Lila in the end. Sorry, but that's me. This relationship I've set up is the best way for me to get what I need out of her as a character. It's shown in the show that Alya is still friends with Marinette even when she's against Lila. (Though we all know she could have had way more faith)
> 
> The second thing I want to establish is only because while rereading it, it came off as weird sounding. The deal between Gabriel and Lila was that Lila would make a 'good' friend for Adrien while keeping away bad influences. Gabriel did know that Lila was just trying to get close to his son, and approved only because Lila was useful and that Adrien's relationships were not something he had an interest in controlling at the time.=^-^=


End file.
